República Akatsuki
by KelL-chan
Summary: •República Akatsuki, onde você pode encontrar o amor de sua vida• •Vários Casais• •Yaoi/Hétero• •CONCLUÍDA•
1. Chapter 1

Olá \o/ De volta com mais uma fic xD

Beta: Outra? ¬¬ Não tem pena de mim mesmo...

Calado u.ú Bem, essa eu tive a idéia quando assistia Malhação (sim, eu assisto xP). Se alguém já teve essa idéia antes, mil desculpas x.x E créditos a essa pessoa xD Se não, eu sou a primeira? Wow, madeiro °.°

Sem muitos comentários, fic:

* * *

**Capítulo I - República Akatsuki**

Silêncio.

Como apreciava aquele som que não emitia nenhum ruído. Nenhuma discussão, nenhum choro, nada quebrando... Era maravilhoso. Mesmo sabendo que há poucos minutos eles iriam adentrar por aquela porta gritando uns com os outros e se esmurrando, gostava de sonhar com o dia em que aquela casa seria silenciosa em tempo integral.

Seu precioso silêncio foi quebrado ao ouvir a porta da frente ser destrancada, e logo os passos de quem entrara percorriam a sala, iam até a cozinha, voltavam a sala... Espera, só um? Aguardou até que a porta de seu quarto foi aberta, revelando um rapaz de no máximo dezoito anos, de aparência marota. Vestia um uniforme escolar, com a camisa aberta, exibindo o peitoral, e um também um estranho colar com o pingente de um triangulo dentro de um circulo. Os cabelos platinados bem penteados, e dois belos olhos violeta reluziam em seu rosto.

- Ah, aqui está você. – disse Hidan, entrando no quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si – Pediram pra avisar que vão chegar mais tarde hoje, vão dar uma volta no shopping. Não quer ir?

- Não, estou terminado de somar o orçamento desse mês. – respondeu em baixo tom de voz a garota de cabelos azuis que estava sentada à frente de uma escrivaninha cheia de papéis – Isso deveria ser tarefa do irresponsável do Kakuzu... E você? Por que não foi?

Passados alguns segundos depois da pergunta olhou para trás, vendo que o rapaz encarava o chão tristemente. Já tinha sua resposta.

- Ele mora aqui, não vai conseguir evitá-lo para sempre. – disse simplesmente, desviando a atenção dos papéis para o garoto, que puxava uma cadeira para sentar-se.

- E você acha que eu não sei? – perguntou, elevando o tom a uma exclamação.

- O que você vai fazer? – quis saber ela, tentando achar os olhos do rapaz, que se perdiam no nada, nem sequer a respondendo – Que tal tentar dizer a ele...

- Tá maluca?! – exclamou, arregalando os olhos – A única pessoa que pode saber disso é você. A única pessoa confiável por aqui.

- Nossa, obrigado. – agradeceu Konan, não contendo um sincero sorriso – Mas você não acha que será pior se ficar calado?

­- É, tem razão... Então quando você se declarar pra _ele_, me conta como foi. – ironizou em tom maldoso.

- Do que você está falando? – perguntou, com as bochechas rosadas, enquanto voltava-se aos seus papéis, tentando esconder o constrangimento.

- Hum, ele é um garoto e você é uma garota. É bem mais simples do que eu e o... – perdeu a voz antes de concluir a frase.

- Por que é tão difícil pra você dizer o nome do Kakuzu?

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

- Acha que foi certo deixar a Konan sozinha em casa? – perguntou – pela décima vez em menos de trinta minutos – um garoto de cabelos alaranjados e incontáveis piercings no rosto, que no momento escolhia entre um mp3 novo ou um urso de pelúcia.

- Pela última vez, Pein, se ela quiser vir, o Hidan a traz. – respondeu um rapaz de cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, e olhos tão frios que chegava a ser difícil encará-los.

- Vai comprar um ursinho pra ela? – perguntou um outro rapaz, esticando-se para ver o que o maior comprava. Ele mais parecia uma garota, só não se deixava confundir por causa de sua voz grave. Tinha longos cabelos loiros, com uma franja cobrindo um dos olhos azuis.

- O que você acha, Deidara? Devo comprar algo pra Konan, ou meu mp3 novo?

- Pedir conselhos ao Deidara? Deve estar desesperado... – comentou maldosamente um outro lá ao longe, de cabelos negros não muito compridos e olhos verdes, com pele morena queimada pelo sol – Vamos embora, eu não vou comprar nada mesmo.

- Tchau. – resmungou outro, esse tinha pequenos olhos negros no rosto azulado e cabelos em um tom azul-acinzentado, parecia o mais ameaçador de todos, por causa de seu tamanho – Se vai ficar reclamando, Kakuzu, era melhor não ter vindo.

- Calado, aberração. – retrucou o moreno.

- Parem com isso. – disse em tom baixo, mas não pouco influente para com os demais, um ruivo que estava sentado ali no chão mesmo, encostado à parede. Tinha olhos avermelhados e inexpressivos, e sua face dizia que já estava cheio daquela discussão.

- Vou dar uma volta... – suspirou um rapaz de cabelos verdes e rosto de duas cores diferentes, com olhos amarelos – Vamos, Tobi.

- Espera, Zetsu-san! – exclamou o último, de luvas, mangas compridas, calça e tênis, não se via um centímetro de seu corpo, já que também escondia o rosto, com uma máscara laranja em espiral. Levantou-se desastradamente do chão e correu atrás do que lhe chamara.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

- Kisame. – chamou o moreno, que mantinha o olhar fixo em algum ponto do lugar.

- Sim?

- Quem é aquela garota? – perguntou, indicando com a cabeça uma loira de olhos azuis, que o encarava com um sorriso.

- Ah, é de nossa escola. Acho que é... Ino... Yamanaka Ino. Deve ser dois anos mais nova que nós. Por que?

- Ela está olhando pra mim desde que entramos aqui. Garota estranha. – comentou Itachi, franzindo a testa.

- Como um cara que faz tanto sucesso com as garotas pode saber tão pouco sobre as mesmas? – si perguntou em voz alta, apoiando-se na parede com o braço, sem tirar os olhos do moreno ao seu lado.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Ela se interessou por você. – respondeu simplesmente.

- Hum... – resmungou, cruzando os braços – É uma pena pra ela.

- Ah é? – perguntou irônico.

- Não estou interessado em garotas... Ainda. – apressou-se a completar, quando viu o amigo franzir a testa.

- Mas... – começou Kisame, aproximando-se do moreno de forma ameaçadora, com um sorriso nos lábios – Quem disse que vou deixar que se interesse?

Se por fora o Uchiha continuava com a mesma expressão de desdém, por dentro ele tentava conter os músculos da face que insistiam em mostrar sua surpresa. Tentava manter-se a encarar aqueles olhos, mas era difícil quando ele estava tão perto que seus narizes se tocavam.

- Por que não deixaria? – perguntou, com o habitual frio tom de voz.

- Você está cansado de saber o que eu sinto por você, Uchiha Itachi.

Estremeceu. Sim, ele sabia, mas mesmo assim não tinha como não se surpreender ao ouvir aquilo da boca de seu melhor amigo.

- Você é um cara estranho.

- Você também é. – revidou o Hoshigaki, se afastando mais um pouco do moreno – Mas um dia você também vai sentir o mesmo por mim. Quer ir dar uma olhada nos vídeo games?

Um dia? Quem sabe... Pouco provável, porém não impossível. Ou será que era?

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

De um lado, o garoto mascarado balançava os pés enquanto observava as pessoas passando de um lado para o outro. Do outro, o estranho mais bizarro que já viu, com amarelos olhos assustadores, tomava seu sorvete de chocolate despreocupadamente. E no centro, estava ele, o moreno irritado que não queria gastar um centavo, e não ia.

- Por que você não vai pra casa? – perguntou o garoto que tomava sorvete, sem sequer olhá-lo – Você não está se divertindo mesmo.

- Quem disse que não estou? – quis saber, cruzando os braços. Realmente não estava, mas não queria voltar pra casa.

- Porque o Hidan-san não está aqui. – respondeu o mascarado, voltando os olhos a ele.

- Você só se diverte quando está discutindo com o Hidan. – completou Zetsu.

- Até parece. – murmurou, levantando-se da pequena fonte onde estavam – De onde tiraram isso?

- É a verdade, Kakuzu. – disse Zetsu, ainda sem desviar sua atenção – Por que não vai buscá-lo?

- Vai se foder. – resmungou, virou as costas e foi embora em passos pesados, deixando os dois sozinhos.

- Por que ele fica tão nervoso quando dizemos que ele gosta do Hidan-san, Zetsu-san?

- Por que, Tobi? Porque ele não quer admitir, só isso. – respondeu simplesmente, limpando as mãos em um guardanapo.

- Ah... E... Por que não?

- Porque... Quando você gosta de alguém, é difícil dizer isso a essa pessoa, ou quase isso. Um dia você vai entender.

- Eu gosto de você, Zetsu-san. – disse animadamente, por detrás da máscara um largo sorriso surgia em seu rosto.

- Eu sei. – respondeu, com um pequeno curvar de lábios – Quer ir ao fliperama? Eu pago.

Ele nunca entendia...

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

Estavam os dois naquela mesma lanchonete que iam há anos. O loiro com os cotovelos na mesa, apoiando a cabeça com as mãos. O ruivo olhando um jornal sem muito interesse, de pernas cruzadas, aguardando o pedido – que por acaso seria a única coisa que lhe irritava: aguardar.

- Olha lá, danna. – disse o loiro, apontou atrás dele.

O ruivo virou-se para ver uma loja de brinquedos com um anúncio na vitrine em um imenso cartaz com cores berrantes: "PRECISA-SE DE FUNCIONÁRIOS". Via-se uma grande quantidade de pessoas entrando e saindo da loja, o que era de se surpreender, já que o shopping estava praticamente vazio há alguns minutos. Nunca tinha visto aquela loja, então deveria ser nova, e pelo visto, os negócios iam bem.

- Você não estava procurando emprego, un? – perguntou Deidara – Por que não tenta?

- E eu lá tenho cara de quem vende brinquedo, Deidara. – respondeu, voltando a folhear o jornal.

- Na verdade, você tem.

O ruivo ergueu a cabeça a ele, arqueando as sobrancelhas. Por que todos insistam em dizer que parecia uma criança? Tinha traços infantis sim, mas chegava a ser irritante. Mas sabia o que irritava o amigo, ser confundido com uma garota. E se ele dissesse isso mais uma vez, iria tocar em seu ponto fraco.

- Vamos lá, se você não quer o emprego, eu quero, un. Tenho que arrumar dinheiro pra pagar minha estadia desse mês.

- Cortaram sua mesada de novo? – perguntou Sasori, sem expressar surpresa pelo fato.

- É... – suspirou pesaroso – O que eles querem? Que eu vá dormir em baixo da ponte?

- Acho que eles querem que você volte pra casa. – corrigiu, levantando-se. Chamou a garçonete com um aceno de mão – Voltamos em alguns minutos, não deixe que tomem nosso lugar.

- Tudo bem, Sasori-kun. – respondeu a moça, com um sorriso no rosto – Não deixaria que tomassem o lugar de nossos clientes favoritos.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

- Bem vindos a Play Park. Meu nome é Temari, em que posso ajudá-los? – perguntou uma garota não muito mais velha que eles, de cabelos loiros, presos em quatro marias-chiquinhas, e um belo par de olhos verdes. Ela parecia imensamente irritada por ter que fazer aquela "apresentação".

- Viemos por causa do anúncio. – disse Sasori, franzindo a testa.

- Ah... – suspirou, batendo as mãos ao lado do corpo – Você tem uma boa aparência pra trabalhar com crianças.

- Eu sou bom com crianças, un. – disse euforicamente o loiro, levantando uma das mãos.

- Parece que sim. – riu-se a garota – Me acompanhem, vou levar vocês pra falar com o chefe.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

- Ahhhh... – suspirou o garoto que estava sentado em uma bicicleta na vitrine. Se fosse outra pessoa, já tinham vindo pedir para que saísse dali, mas ninguém se atrevia a mexer com o que denominam "punks" – Ei ei, Kakuzu! – exclamou, acenando para o garoto que passava.

- Tá aí uma coisa que não só eu nunca compraria. – brincou o moreno, aproximando-se da vitrine.

- Não banque o engraçadinho, entra logo.

Ouviu um muxoxo vindo do outro, que colocava as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta e se dirigia à entrada da loja. Assim que entrou, foi logo parado por um dos vendedores. Era um garoto de cabelos negros e brilhantes, e arredondados olhos de mesma cor.

- Com licença, você por acaso conhece aquele garoto ali? – perguntou o rapaz.

- Depende... Vou ganhar algo se conhecer ele?

- Er... Não. – respondeu, franzindo a testa.

- Então não conheço. – disse, acenou com a mão, indo em direção ao de cabelos alaranjados, quando sentiu uma mão o puxar de volta.

- Poderia pedir para que ele saísse de nossa vitrine?

- Por que você mesmo não pede isso? Dá licença.

Livrou-se do vendedor e pulou a corrente que dava à vitrine, chegando até o outro, que ria-se sem nenhum motivo aparente.

- Eles acham mesmo que eu sou perigoso? – perguntou Pein, incrédulo.

- Pior que acham. O que quer?

- Que você vá lá e compre aquilo pra mim. – disse simplesmente, apontando um enorme urso branco na vitrine da loja da frente.

- Vá você mesmo. – resmungou.

- Não posso.

- E por que não?

- Porque não me deixaram entrar na loja. – murmurou, apoiando o queixo na mão.

- Culpa sua. – respondeu, virando o rosto para a loja onde estavam, quando voltou a olhar o garoto, viu que ele forçava uma expressão de tristeza – Tá tá, me dá logo o dinheiro que eu vou. E saí daí senão vão chamar os seguranças do shopping.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

- Tive uma idéia! – exclamou a garota de cabelos azuis, erguendo a cabeça ao rapaz que estava sentado em sua cama, com fones no ouvido.

- O que? – perguntou sem muito interesse.

- Nós temos quartos vagos, não é? E até mesmo grandes demais. Podemos trazer mais gente.

- Mais gente?

- É. E seria legal algumas garotas a mais por aqui... Quando os outros chegarem aviso a eles. Vou logo fazer um cartaz pra mandar tirar a xerox, então vamos espalhar por aí.

- Mais gente por aqui... – murmurou para si mesmo.

"REPÚBLICA AKATSUKI,

TEMOS VAGAS"

* * *

Então é isso \o/

Esse capítulo foi mais como um prólogo... Um LONGO prólogo XD

Já devem ter notado os casais... o.ô E mais alguns personagens vão aparecer :3 Espero que tenham gostado n.n

Participe da campanha: Mande uma review e faça uma autora baka feliz 8D


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II – Os novos moradores**

_Tókio, capital japonesa. Lá fora faz 25° graus e são apenas 6:00 horas da manhã. Bom dia! Antes de mais nada vamos ao momento "zen" do nosso programa: Horóscopos._

Suspiro. Horóscopos no rádio. Novamente suspiro.

Ouviu-se o som do zumbir de abelhas encher o quarto, e algo em seu bolso vibrar. Enfiou a mão no bolso, tirou um pequeno aparelho de bluetooth e o pôs no ouvido.

- Tá aí? – perguntou uma voz masculina no outro lado da linha.

- Sim. – respondeu.

- Em casa?

- Hum. – resmungou, ouviu do outro lado da linha um "pergunta", sendo repetido diversas vezes, e a voz do que falava sussurrando um "shhhh" – Quem está com você?

- É o Naruto. Ele passou a noite aqui, foi despejado.

- De novo? – perguntou, agora expressando surpresa.

- Espera, vou por no viva-voz.

- Okay... – cruzou os braços, encostando-se à janela. Se o conhecia bem, iria demorar.

- Yo Shinoooo! – exclamou animadamente a voz do loiro. Até que não demorara tanto assim para o outro achar o botão do viva-voz.

- Olá. – respondeu em um bocejo.

- Ah, foi mau te perturbar a essa hora da manhã. – desculpou-se a voz de Kiba – É que eu e o Naruto tivemos uma idéia.

- Antes de contar, espero que não precise ir a delegacia depois de executar essa tal idéia.

- Não é isso. – apressou-se a voz do moreno a dizer – Já que o Naruto foi despejado, e eu fui demitido semana passada, nós concluímos que um apartamento é muito caro pra desempregados como nós.

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? Estou muito bem na casa do meu pai. – interrompeu-o.

- Larga de ser chato! – exclamou a voz do loiro – Neji nos contou que o tio dele está procurando uma república pra ele, pois está na hora dele pagar as próprias despesas, então eu e o Kiba decidimos seguir o exemplo.

- Vocês... Vão para uma república? – perguntou incrédulo, virando-se para ver a rua da janela.

- Sim! – exclamou a voz de ambos juntos.

- E já até escolhemos uma, é perto da escola. Quando estávamos voltando vimos o anúncio dizendo que tinham vagas. – disse animadamente a voz de Kiba.

- Já parou pra pensar que talvez eles só tenham duas vagas? – perguntou em um suspiro – É pouco provável que eles tenham vagas para todos nós.

- Você não viu a casa, é gigantesca! – disse a voz de Naruto – E você vai conosco hoje à tarde lá, tchau.

- Espera eu...

Tuu tuu tuu

_Você que é de aquário vai ter grandes surpresas no dia de hoje. Os astros não mentem jamais!_

- Aquário? Aff...

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

- Bom-dia. – cumprimentou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha o rapaz de roupa colante verde.

- Bom-dia. – respondeu o segundo. Ruivo, com uma grossa camada de lápis contornando os olhos verdes e sobrancelhas raspadas, exibindo na testa uma estranha tatuagem.

- Ah, é mesmo, Temari-san já arrumou um apartamento novo? – perguntou o rapaz, esticando-se por cima do balcão para ver o outro, que abria algumas caixas.

- Como se ela fosse escolher um, estando "abrigada" na casa do Nara.

- Eles estão namorando?

- Como você é lento. – resmungou, estendeu o braço para dar um tapa na nuca do outro – Acho que vão se casar... Mas Kankurou não vai permitir que Temari se case antes dele.

- Shikamaru é uma boa pessoa, e eles formam um belo casal. – disse Lee, com um de seus sorrisos – É que Naruto-kun e Kiba-kun estão pensando em entrar para uma república, pensei que talvez ela fosse gostar da idéia. É mais barato que um apartamento.

- Vou falar com ela. Uma hora ou outra Shikato vai expulsá-la da casa mesmo.

- O Neji vai se mudar pra lá também, acho que vou ver se tem espaço pra mim. Por que não vem conosco? Sempre quis que todos nós morássemos em uma só casa.

- Um bando de marmanjos em uma república? Dispenso. – respondeu – Fiquei sabendo que tiveram problemas com um certo punk.

- Não foi bem assim, ele só sentou ali e foi embora quando outro garoto trouxe um urso exageradamente grande. – riu-se.

O moreno virou-se e ligou o velho radinho da loja a tempo de ouvir:

_Garotos que ouvem essa porcaria de manhã, saibam que estou de mau humor. Nosso time de futebol perdeu feio ontem, foram humilhados! Aquele bando de idiotas... Minha avó joga melhor que aquele tal de Sabaku no Kankurou. E tem um nome mais bonito também._

- Kankurou-san não vai gostar de saber disso... – suspirou Lee.

- Mas ela não tem culpa por ele jogar mal. E isso é rádio de mulher, Lee. Muda de estação.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

Já estavam todos postos à mesa, tomando desastradamente o café da manhã. Podiam ser apenas dez, mas o barulho que faziam podia ser ouvido da calçada. Talheres, copos, mordidas, cantoria, som alto, televisão, xingamento, socos, tapas... O que deveria ser um simples café da manhã sempre acabava como uma verdadeira guerra. Como eles conseguiam ter tanta energia às seis e trinta da manhã?

Mas o silêncio reinava ao ouvir aquela voz:

_Ah, e um "alô" pro pessoal da Akatsuki que estão me ouvindo todas as manhãs. Agora vocês vão ouvir uma trágica história: A apresentadora que vos fala quase foi presa ontem, dá pra acreditar? Um filho da mãe estacionou bem atrás de mim, eu dei a ré e amassei o pára-choque dele de propósito, aí ele ainda veio querer que eu pagasse... Mas quando cheguei na delegacia e disse que era a Mary-chan da Rádio Teen Japan, me liberaram na hora. Sabem por que, ouvintes?_

- Porque Mary-chan é demais! – a voz de dez soou junto com o bordão da rádio mais ouvida pelos adolescentes de Tóquio.

_Agora vamos aos comerciais enquanto eu retoco minha maquiagem... Gostaria de saber pra que. Isso é rádio, minha filha, ninguém tá te vendo não._

O som da campainha da porta da frente tocou quase em sincronia com a que anunciava os comerciais. A garota do grupo levantou-se, abaixou o som do rádio, e retirou-se da cozinha para ir até a sala. Ao abrir a porta deu de cara com um garoto aparentemente mais novo do que ela.

- Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?

- Se não pudesse eu não tinha batido. – respondeu áspero.

- Er... Veio por causa do anúncio? – perguntou, baixando uma das sobrancelhas. O garoto de braços cruzados virou um pouco o rosto, resmungando de forma afirmativa – Quantos anos você tem, garoto?

- Quinze.

- Ahhh... – suspirou aliviada – Você parece ser mais novo. Aqui todos nós temos dezessete, algum problema com isso? – mais uma vez ele resmungou, dessa vez de forma negativa – E como se chama? – quis saber, mais para ver se ele resmungaria do que por curiosidade.

- Sasuke.

- Engraçado, não é um nome muito comum, mas você tem o mesmo que o otouto do...

- Konan, acabou o...

Virou o rosto para ver Itachi parado na porta da sala, com uma garrafa vazia na mão, boquiaberto.

- ... leite. – concluiu em murmúrio – Bom dia, Sasuke-kun.

- Oni-san. – rosnou entre os dentes.

- Esse Sasuke é o mesmo Sasuke que é seu otouto, Itachi? – perguntou Konan, com certa surpresa.

- É. – afirmou simplesmente, dando de ombros ao abobamento do Uchiha mais novo – E acabou o leite.

- Depois eu vejo isso, agora estou falando com o seu irmão. Então Sasuke-kun, vai ficar?

- Ficar? – os Uchihas disseram em coro.

- Como assim "ficar"? – perguntou Itachi, aproximando-se – Ele não está buscando informação? Não é coincidência?

- De certa forma é coincidência, oni-san. – respondeu Sasuke – Como o Naruto foi despejado, e estávamos dividindo o apartamento, preciso de um lugar pra ficar.

- Existem inúmeras repúblicas na cidade, e você vem escolher a minha? – irritou-se Itachi.

- É a mais próxima da minha escola e do meu trabalho. Sabe, eu não tenho um familiar para me ajudar nas despesas...

- Mas... Ele... Mas... ARG! – rosnou, erguendo as mãos – Tá tá, faça o que bem entender, mas depois não venha reclamar comigo.

- Não vou.

- Eu estava falando com a Konan.

_A previsão do tempo é para ensolarado agora de manhã, mas pode chover à tarde, e vai cair o maior toró à noite, com direito a raios e trovões. É melhor ficar em casa. Que coisa estranha, o tempo mudando a cada hora. Esse mundo está perdido mesmo, até o tempo está maluco._

- TOBIIII! – o grito ecoou pela sala, e logo um rapaz mascarado passou como um raio subindo as escadas, e um loiro corria trás dele, gritando seu nome – EU VOU TE MATAR, UN!

- É sempre tão animado assim por aqui? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Bom, esses dois são meio anormais... – respondeu com um sorriso.

- Eu não sou anormal! – a voz do loiro foi ouvida, antes dele descer as escadas novamente, enquanto gritava: – Eu sou perfeitamente normal, un. Vocês que me enlouquecem! Aquela impressão digital gigante quebrou minha escultura, un.

- E daí? Mais tarde você ia comprar bombas na loja da esquina e explodir ela na calçada mesmo. – disse Itachi, voltando à cozinha.

- Exato, EU ia explodi-la, não AQUILO ia quebrá-la. Viu a diferença, un? – e então bateu a porta do quarto com fúria.

- Tão normal quanto um religioso em show de metal. – comentou ironicamente o Uchiha mais novo.

- EU GANHEI! – mais um grito, e então o rapaz de cabelos prateados saiu correndo da cozinha e subiu no sofá – Mary-chan eu te amo! – exclamou, pulando freneticamente – Tá vendo, Kakuzu? Eu pedi a Jashin-sama e ele me concedeu os ingressos para ver o maior show punk que Tóquio já viu! E você vai comigo. – com isso desceu do sofá e subiu as escadas, gritando coisas sem nexo que um roqueiro chamaria de música.

- Er... – começou Sasuke, de olhos arregalados – Mais alguma coisa "normal" que poderia me assustar nesse lugar?

- Na verdade...

- Olá. – cumprimentou Zetsu, entrando na sala. Pegou um livro na mesinha de centro e então voltou à cozinha.

- Tem ele. – disse Konan, e ao virar-se para o moreno o viu boquiaberto, apontando para onde o maior tinha sumido.

- O que era _aquilo_? Ele... Tinha duas cores? Olhos amarelos? E... – não concluiu a frase, parecia surpreso demais para isso.

- É o Zetsu. Você se acostuma. – respondeu, colocando as mãos nos bolsos – Tem o Kisame também, ele é...

- Um garoto azul! – exclamou Sasuke.

- E você é emo, mas eu não fico gritando isso por aí. – retrucou Kisame, não tinha tempo para discutir, estava ocupado demais tentando tirar um elástico do dedo – Alguém tem uma faca? Vou ter que cortar meu dedo.

- É mais fácil cortar o elástico, gênio. – disse Pein, colocando na mão dele a tesoura que usara para furar outro buraco na orelha.

- Pein, não use coisas assim pra furar o corpo, pode infeccionar. – advertiu Konan.

- Tá tá... – resmungou, entrando em um dos corredores.

- Mais alguém? – perguntou Sasuke – Só tem homens aqui?

- Tem mais dois. E sim, só tem garotos aqui, com exceção de minha pessoa. – respondeu.

- Konan, eu vou ao mercadinho da esquina comprar leite. – disse Sasori, apanhando a garrafa que Itachi derrubara – Já volto.

Desviou de Sasuke e então foi embora. Quando já estava distante, o moreno suspirou.

- Pelo menos um é normal.

- Então... Quer ir olhar a casa? – perguntou em desespero. Se Kakuzu aparecesse fazendo algo de anormal, nunca que o garoto iria querer ficar na república.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

Ouvia-se apenas o barulho irritante de uma bolinha batendo na parede. Voltava às suas mãos, e novamente era arremessada. Repetia isso diversas vezes, era seu modo de relaxar, mas acabava com os nervos da segunda ocupante do espaço, que tentava fazer a lista de compras. A tarefa era praticamente impossível quando fechava os olhos todas as vezes que a bolinha batia na parede, fazendo um barulho oco.

- Dá pra parar?! – perguntou em uma exclamação – Esse barulho está me enlouquecendo.

O garoto que estava sentado em uma cadeira de costas para ela, girou, encarando-a com uma séria expressão na face. Arremessou o brinquedo mais uma vez, este bateu na parede ao lado dela e regressou as suas mãos. Então ouviu a resposta:

- Não. – disse em tom seco.

- Francamente Pein, quando você tira pra encher o saco, não tem quem agüente. – ralhou, enquanto apanhava suas coisas e se dirigia à saída do escritório – Não vejo a hora do Orochimaru voltar, aí você vai descer desse pedestal maluco onde se auto-colocou. E ele tinha que levar o Kabuto, ele tinha... Se o quatro olhos estivesse aqui não ia deixar que você ficasse tão inchado. Vai explodir com tanto ego que está inchando no seu peito.

- Mas ainda não voltou e eu dou as ordens aqui, Konanzinha. – ainda teve tempo de dizer, antes que a porta fosse fechada. Abriu um sorriso no rosto, voltando a arremessar a bolinha na parede – Eu sei que aquela garota me ama.

_Os rapazes de hoje em dia esqueceram o que é conquistar uma mulher. São grossos, irritantes, desrespeitosos e, acima de tudo, são tarados... Por coisas assim eu terminei com meu namorado ontem._

O final não pôde ser ouvido, pois o rádio foi de encontro ao chão, partindo-se ao meio, enquanto a bolinha de cor verde regressava às mãos de um ruivo pensativo.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

- Eu atendo, un! – exclamou eufórico o garoto de madeixas loiras, após o som da campainha soar pela casa estranhamente silenciosa.

Ao abrir a porta seus olhos quase saltaram do rosto, sua boca escancarou-se e a cor de seu rosto fugiu. O estado de quem estava fora da casa não era melhor.

Loira. Olhos azuis. Altura mediana. Franja...

- Quem é você?! – os dois perguntaram em uníssono, pasmos.

- Me chamo... – mais uma vez, uníssono. Pararam de falar ao notar aquela cena completamente bizarra.

- Deidara. – disse o loiro.

- Ino. – apresentou-se a loira, aproximando-se um pouco mais para verificar a estranha criatura à sua frente – Por acaso seu pai não seria Inochi, seria?

- Não, un. – respondeu, franzindo a testa.

- Deidara, saia da... – a voz de Sasori parou ao notar que não era o loiro que estava parado na porta – Que coisa mais estranha. – comentou em um murmúrio, enquanto entrava na casa.

- Fecha a merda dessa porta! – exclamou Hidan. Estava demorando para ele começar a gritar – Ih, olha só, o Deidara tem uma irmã. Apresenta aí. – pediu com um sorriso no rosto, apoiando-se na parede com o braço.

- Ela não é minha irmã, un. – bufou o loiro.

- Olá, me chamo Hidan. – apresentou-se em tom sedutor.

- O anúncio dizia que vocês tinham vagas. – disse Ino, mostrando um cartaz com letras grandes que trazia nas mãos.

- Se não tiver você pode se arrumar no meu quarto. – propôs Hidan.

- Saí daqui, un. – Deidara resmungou, empurrando o rapaz de cabelos prateados – Pode entrar, vou chamar o Pein.

Saiu da porta e encaminhou-se por um corredor, deixando a loira sozinha com o garoto que mais parecia querer devorá-la com o olhar. Foi expulso imediatamente da sala quando o diretor-temporário chegou, acompanhado do loiro. E diante da garota não pode evitar soltar uma piada:

- Acho que estou vendo dobrado... Agora são dois Deidaras? – brincou o ruivo, sentando-se no sofá.

- Ah, dá licença, un. – resmungou, indo embora mais uma vez.

- Então... Quantos anos você tem? – perguntou Pein.

- Tenho quinze. – respondeu a loira – Mas eu queria saber se têm espaço para mais duas amigas minhas também.

- Idade...?

- Quinze também.

- E quais os nomes?

- Me chamo Yamanaka Ino, elas são Haruno Sakura e Mitsashi TenTen. – respondeu, com um pequeno sorriso.

- Ahhh, acho que conheço vocês. – disse Pein, ajeitando-se no sofá – Acho que são garotas de minha escola. Nunca nos falamos não, é só que conheço todos dali. Escuta, vou falar com a Konan depois de aviso se têm vagas pra todas, pois um garoto já esteve aqui mais cedo... Me passa seu número que eu te ligo.

_E às vezes coisas bizarras acontecem comigo, sabiam? Pequenas coisas que acho sem importância acabam mudando muita coisa. É como dizem: Deus escreve certo por linhas tortas._

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

O Hoshigaki entrou no quarto, o suor escorrendo por seu rosto e molhando a camisa que vestia, nas mãos trazia uma bola de basket. Viu o moreno de olhos negros parado na janela, de olhos fechados, como sempre ficava quando queria pensar quieto. Colocou a bola aos pés de sua cama e aproximou-se em passos lentos, tomando cuidado para não ser notado.

Um sorriso maroto surgiu em sua face, à medida que aproximava as mãos da cintura do Uchiha e os lábios de seu ouvido.

_Eu odeio quando se passam por santinhos... Conheço um rapaz que não abre a boca, mas por trás é um capetinha. Essas pessoas têm que ser despertadas, não é? Qual a graça de ser ruim se tem que esconder? E tem os que se fazem de vítima também, esses são os piores. Você, que é ruim porque adora, encha o saco deles._

- Cheguei. – sussurrou-lhe.

Itachi abriu os olhos, com um susto, e virou-se para ver quem estava ali, o empurrando. O maior tomou sua cintura e aproximou-o de seu corpo, ouvindo um suspiro aliviado do moreno.

- Que susto, Kisame. Não faça mais isso – disse Itachi, tentando soltar-se das mãos do amigo – Me larga, você está fedendo a comerciante que passou o dia todo na feira livre de peixe.

Não pôde conter o riso. Soltou-o, divertindo-se com a expressão brava em seu rosto. Sabia muito bem que ele odiava quando chegava o abraçando, mas o melhor de fazê-lo era ver aquela expressão.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

Estava sentado na cama, com os fones no ouvido, enquanto terminava de pintar as unhas dos pés. Seu raciocínio foi quebrado ao ouvir, por debaixo dos gritos vindos do fone, a porta ser aberta e então fechada novamente. Ergueu a cabeça para ver que Kakuzu entrara, e no momento tirava a camisa, encaminhando-se ao seu lado do quarto. Não que nunca tivesse visto-o sem camisa, afinal, dividiam o quarto, mas o moreno tinha um belo corpo, mesmo com as diversas cicatrizes, grandes e pequenas.

Já havia tirado a calça e jogado em cima da cama, preparava-se para tirar a cueca quando reparou no olhar do segundo ocupante do espaço. Não comentou nada, apenas apanhou a toalha em uma das cadeiras e amarrou-a na cintura, ia terminar de despir-se no banheiro. E enquanto apanhava roupas limpas notou que o rapaz de cabelos prateados não tirava os olhos, e aquilo começava a lhe irritar.

- Se continuar olhando vai ter que pagar. – disse Kakuzu, fazendo o outro despertar com um pequeno susto.

- Ah... E quem disse que eu estava olhando? – perguntou irritado, voltando-se às unhas dos pés.

- Tá, então não estava. – murmurou, jogando algumas camisas pro alto – Onde está aquela...

- Lavanderia. – respondeu Hidan, interrompendo sem resmungo.

- Que merda! Esqueci de...

- Aqui. – disse, jogando para ele uma sacola que pegara de debaixo da cama – Sabia que ia esquecer.

- Valeu. – agradeceu, franzindo o cenho – Diz logo, o que você quer? Contanto que não inclua tocar você...

- Vá se foder, Kakuzu! – interrompeu-o em uma exclamação, tirando os fones do ouvido – Quero que vá ao show comigo.

- Chame o Pein, ele gosta desse estilo musical, pra mim é só barulho, e sabe disso.

- Qual é a sua? Os ingressos foram de graça, o Kisame emprestou o carro... O que mais você quer? Que eu te leve nos braços?

- Eu não vou e ponto.

_Agora vamos às noticias sobre aquele show que eu sorteei ingressos. Parece que mais duas bandas confirmarão presença e esse evento vai dar o que falar. Preparem suas gargantas, fãs do gênero, vocês vão gritar!_

Os exóticos olhos violeta do platinado reluziram e sua boca entreabriu-se, sempre quis ir a um evento assim. Mas não iria sem ele.

- Está bem... – suspirou Kakuzu.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

- Acha que eles estão bem, Orochimaru-sama? – perguntou o rapaz de cabelos acinzentados, presos em um rabo de cavalo, e usando óculos.

- Claro que sim, confio na Konan-chan. – respondeu o homem de longos cabelos negros, que estava sentado na cama, com um laptop à frente.

- E no Pein-kun?

- Er... Como disse, Kabuto, confio na Konan-chan. – repetiu, com um sorriso irônico – Aproveite nossas férias, não precisa se preocupar com a república, está em boas mãos. Mãos femininas resolvem qualquer problema.

* * *

Yo minna-san n.n

Espero que tenham gostado :D

muito obrigado pelas reviews n.n

A idéia da rádio veio de um filme que eu assisti a um tempo... xD Era um salão de beleza, não lembro o nome, sei que tinha uma rádio e o filme era f-o-d-a .-.

Bom, deixem reviews, onegai °-° E até a próxima o/


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III – Noite de jogos**

Era quase meia noite e, como de costume, todos estavam sentados no centro da sala, formando um circulo. Os móveis tinham sido afastados, deixando um amplo espaço, onde estavam sobre um tapete com o desenho de uma nuvem de cor vermelha. Esperavam em silêncio por Konan e Deidara, que tinham ido pegar as pipocas e refrigerantes. Era domingo, a noite dos jogos na República Akatsuki.

- Ahhh, finalmente! – resmungou Pein, pegando uma das tigelas com pipoca que a garota de cabelos azuis lhe oferecia.

- Não reclama, só nós dois nos oferecemos pra fazer isso, e todos vão comer. – retrucou Konan, sentando-se ao seu lado enquanto colocava as duas garrafas de refrigerante e copos descartáveis no chão.

- Então, o que vamos jogar hoje? – perguntou Kisame, logo após ligar a rádio e voltar ao seu lugar.

- Que tal... Aquela que você coloca a chinela e...

- Pelo amor de Jashin, Zetsu, eu brincava disso quando tinha sete anos. – riu-se Hidan.

- Verdade ou conseqüência? – sugeriu Tobi.

- Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas é uma boa idéia Tobi, un. – disse Deidara, que pegava um pouco de pipoca na tigela no colo do ruivo.

- Certo, esvaziem uma garrafa e vamos jogar. – disse Pein, pouco tempo depois Itachi jogou a ele uma garrafa vazia – Mas já?

- Estava com sede. – murmurou o Uchiha, dando de ombros.

- Okay... O fundo pergunta e a ponta responde. – explicou o ruivo de piercings, apontando as pontas citadas da garrafa – Vale qualquer pergunta e qualquer desafio.

- Vale tudo? – perguntou Kakuzu, com a testa levemente franzida.

- Sim. – confirmou Pein, colocando a garrafa à frente – Eu começo.

Girou a garrafa com força, e ela se locomoveu até o centro da roda, onde continuou girando, até perder força. Indicava a todos, que aguardavam em silêncio. Pein, Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Tobi, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Itachi, novamente Pein... Até que parou. O fundo apontava Itachi, e a ponta Sasori. O ruivo piscou, um tanto surpreso em ser o primeiro.

- Verdade ou conseqüência? – perguntou o moreno.

- Verdade. – respondeu sem medo.

- Muito bem... – começou, meio que pensativo – Qual foi o motivo de você ter terminado com aquela garota de cabelos rosados que agora é namorada do meu irmão? Você nunca disse pra ninguém...

Sasori engoliu em seco, sentindo as bochechas arderem, corando, e o coração acelerar. Todos os olhares estavam nele, que pensava se o melhor era dizer a verdade ou mentir. Decidiu contar a verdade, eles iriam rir, mas uma hora teriam que parar.

- Bem... A Sakura... Ela... Ela e o Deidara... Não se davam bem, e... Não valia a pena continuar com uma garota que queria me afastar do meu melhor amigo... Se não gostava do Deidara não era boa pessoa. – respondeu, encarando os próprios pés, e por alguns segundos dramáticos o silêncio reinou, mas foram poucos segundos, nos próximos eles despencavam em risos altos e debochadores.

- Não acredito... – disse Pein, ao meio de risos – Você terminou com a garota, bonita e inteligente, por que ela não gostava do Deidara? – e passou a rir mais uma vez.

- Foi. – confirmou emburrado, corando um pouco mais.

- Não sabia disso, un... – murmurou Deidara, esticando-se para olhá-lo – Foi mal, danna, se tivesse falado comigo eu...

- Esquece isso, nós não nos dávamos muito bem mesmo... Me passa a garrafa. – pediu, dando um leve tapa no ombro de Kisame, para que o outro apanhasse o objeto.

A recebeu das mãos do Hoshigaki, ainda sob o som de alguns risos abafados, então girou mais uma vez a garrafa, que fez aquele mesmo processo, perdendo velocidade aos poucos, deixando-os apreensivos, até finalmente parar. Tobi pergunta para Konan.

- Ufa. – suspirou aliviada a única garota do grupo.

- Verdade ou conseqüência, Konan-san? – perguntou o mascarado.

- Verdade, Tobi.

- Deixa Tobi pensar... – disse, levando uma das mãos ao queixo, pensativo – Ah! Tobi já sabe. Você é Pein-sama já tiveram "algo mais"?

Os olhares se voltaram a Tobi. De onde ele tirara isso? Todos esperavam uma pergunta idiota, como "qual sua cor favorita", mas ele se superara, era aquela a questão que muitos da roda se perguntavam. Talvez ele não fosse assim tão idiota.

Pein e Konan se entreolharam por um breve momento, pois no outro encaravam os olhares que agora eram dirigidos a eles.

- Bom... – começou a garota, levemente rosada, enquanto arrumava os cabelos – Nada demais... Quando éramos mais novos chegamos a ficar uma vez ou outra, mas agora que somos mais velhos percebemos que era bobagem, é só amizade mesmo, né Pein?

O ruivo a encarou meio que boquiaberto, a testa franzida, incrédulo. Quando ela tomara a decisão de que os beijos que davam embaixo da velha árvore de cerejeira nos intervalos da escola eram "bobagem"? Esperava que ela ao menos se recordasse daqueles dias como uma ótima experiência, como ele, que fora vítima de sua primeira paixão. Não sobrara nada das juras de amor de anos atrás?

- É Konan... Tem razão. – concordou, com uma expressão amarga.

A garota reparou no tom de voz e na face levemente irritada no amigo, afinal, o conhecia desde sempre, mas não era hora nem lugar para conversar sobre isso. Apanhou a garrafa e a girou mais uma vez, que mais uma vez fez aquele trajeto, acabando com os nervos dos ocupantes da roda nos últimos segundos. Até parar em Hidan pergunta para Tobi.

- De novo? – estranhou Konan.

- Vamos lá, Tobi... – suspirou Hidan – Verdade ou conseqüência?

- Conseqüência! – exclamou animadamente.

- Tudo bem. – deu de ombros – Dê um selinho no Zetsu.

Foi à vez do platinado ser observado por vários olhares surpresos. Ouviu-se um riso ser abafado a um canto, e logo o mascarado tentava balbuciar alguma palavra, que não saiu com coerência. Bufou, se dando por vencido, e virou-se para o garoto ao lado, que tinha os braços cruzados e olhos fechados, exalando calma e tranqüilidade.

- Zetsu-san... – chamou Tobi, um tanto que hesitante.

O outro abriu os olhos, encarando os olhares curiosos de todos. Voltou-se ao mascarado, ergueu sua máscara até o nariz, e antes mesmo que um riso pudesse ser ouvido selou seus lábios, separando-se rapidamente. Cruzou os braços mais uma vez e tornou a fechar os olhos, enquanto a máscara laranja era abaixada por uma das mãos de seu dono, mas não sem antes ser visto que ele passava a língua sob os lábios, e isso sim fez que risos fossem ouvidos.

- Gostou Tobi? – perguntou Kakuzu, com um sorriso irônico.

- Os lábios do Zetsu-san são quentes... – comentou em murmúrio, e por detrás da mascara um sorriso de formava, sem se importar com os risos que vieram em seguida.

- Gira logo a garrafa. – disse Hidan.

Assim o menor o fez, e a cada rodada o jogo ficava mais interessante, afinal, valia tudo. Os últimos segundos irritantes chegaram, a garrafa perdia velocidade, até que finalmente parou. Deidara pergunta para Kakuzu. O loiro sorriu alegre.

- Verdade ou conseqüência? – perguntou em tom ansioso, ele parecia já saber o que perguntar.

- Conseqüência. – respondeu, notando aquele estranho tom que não podia significar boa coisa.

- Sabe... Eu gostei da conseqüência do Hidan, un.

- Seja criativo, por favor. – pediu Kakuzu, em um suspiro entediado.

- Vou ser... – disse o loiro, com um sorriso cínico – Escolha alguém da roda, com exceção de mim, pra fazer uma cena "mui caliente", un.

Kakuzu arregalou os olhos, e isso foi repetido por todos ali. Ouviram o que imaginaram ouvir? Tiveram essa certeza ao ver o loiro fazer um gesto pedido pra que ele levantasse. O moreno suspirou novamente, agora preocupado. Dirigiu-se ao centro da roda, girando sem sair do lugar, escolhendo, e por onde seu olhar passava todos escolhiam um modo tosco de se esconder, como levantar a garrafa de refrigerante e se esconder atrás dela. Por final parou em certo ponto, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas. Andou em linha reta em direção a Konan, era meio óbvio que a escolheria, sendo a única mulher do grupo, mas de repente ele parou, pareceu pensar melhor, e então estendeu uma das mãos à Hidan.

- Hã?! – o platinado indagou em alto tom, os olhos quase saltando do rosto e a boca semi-aberta – É a Konan, não é, Kakuzu?

- Vem logo. – resmungou, olhando na direção contrária, ficava levemente corado.

Olhou em volta, como se pedisse por socorro, que não encontrou nas faces risonhas dos amigos. Segurou a mão do moreno, receoso, e foi puxado para cima, logo depois arrastado ao centro da roda, onde se encararam em um silêncio constrangedor. Risos abafados mais uma vez eram ouvidos, e aquele jogo ficava cada vez mais interessante.

"_Não pode ser tão ruim,_

_Um beijo, um abraço, qual a diferença?_

_Você não olha mesmo pra mim,_

_Não vai doer se nossos corpos se tocarem_

_E nossos sentimentos ameaçarem..._

_Um 'algo mais'._

_Olha pra mim"._

- Desliga isso! – Kakuzu rangeu entre os dentes, fazendo com que uma chuva de risos enchesse o cômodo.

- Vou aumentar pra vocês se inspirarem. – brincou o Hoshigaki, aumentando o som do rádio, onde passava aquela música que se tornara hilária na situação dos dois.

O moreno estava realmente irritado com aquela canção. Por que quando achava que não podia ficar pior sempre piorava? Encarou os olhos violetas do que estava à sua frente, erguendo uma das mãos devagar.

- Vamos logo com isso. – disse ao platinado.

Tocou o peito do rapaz, que estava à mostra graças à camisa aberta, e escorreu os dedos por sua pele lisa, enquanto aproximava-se, vendo que ele corava cada vez mais, sem tirar os olhos de suas mãos. Levou uma das mãos à sua nuca, e só então os olhos do menor se voltaram a ele, para ver que estava perigosamente perto e seus olhos se fechavam. Fez o mesmo, tendo os lábios tomados de forma tímida pelo moreno, em um beijo quase inexistente.

Kakuzu fez uma estranha expressão quando sua língua se enroscou na de Hidan, uma mistura de nojo com vergonha. Decidiu que já haviam rido o suficiente e iria terminar logo. Era uma cena "quente" que o loiro pediu? Ele iria ter. Desceu as mãos pelas costas de Hidan, que arregalou os olhos, tendo as coxas espalmadas e arranhadas sob a fina calça que usava para dormir. Sentiu as pernas serem afastadas, e as mãos de Kakuzu agora subiam mais uma vez, abusadas, e ao chegar entre elas o platinado não conteve um gemido, que veio sem ser chamado, fazendo com que os outros rissem e o moreno tivesse vontade de fazê-lo.

Separou seus lábios, descendo os beijos ao pescoço do menor, que mais uma vez não se conteve ao levar as mãos às costas do moreno, agarrando sua camisa, com os olhos agora fechados. Mais um gemido foi ouvido quando Kakuzu sugou o pescoço do platinado devagar e sensual, como se estivesse esperando por ouvir o menor, e riria se os outros já não o estivessem fazendo.

- Já está bom pra você, Deidara? – perguntou Kakuzu, encarando o loiro por cima do ombro do platinado.

O loiro afirmou com a cabeça, rindo da expressão de Hidan, que se mantinha de olhos fechados, agarrando a camisa do maior, com a face mais vermelha que os cabelos do ruivo inexpressivo, que agora segurava o riso.

- Poderia me soltar? – perguntou irônico.

Hidan pareceu despertar, levemente ofegante, e soltou a camisa do moreno, ele ia separar-se quando sentiu os lábios do platinado em sua orelha, e logo sua voz lhe murmurava, de modo que só ele ouvisse:

- "Não pode ser tão ruim, você não olha mesmo pra mim..." – o menor cantou para o moreno, e só para ele, deixando os demais curiosos.

- Que quer dizer com...? – começou Kakuzu, sem se preocupar em baixar o tom de voz, mas parou quando notou que o platinado voltava ao seu lugar, sem sequer olhá-lo uma última vez.

- Parece que foi bom. – comentou Konan, vendo que Hidan encarava o chão, corado e pensativo.

- E se tiver sido? – perguntou o garoto, voltando os olhos a ela, e isso foi seguido de um silêncio absoluto de apreensivo.

- Foi? – estranhou Itachi, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

O platinado não se pronunciou, permaneceu de braços cruzados, olhando a todos. O silêncio foi quebrado quando Kakuzu girou mais uma vez a garrafa, com intenção de fazê-los esquecer o ocorrido e acabar com o constrangimento do parceiro. Mesmo que não o tivesse feito ninguém ia dizer nada, não eram mais crianças para rir do que outros sentiam por outros, e o jogo parecia ter trazido à tona alguma coisa.

- Vou ter minha vingança, loiro. – disse Kakuzu, quando a garrafa começou a parar.

- A probabilidade de isso acontecer é muito pequena, un.

E finalmente ela parou. Kisame pergunta para Itachi.

- Viu? – perguntou Deidara, com um sorriso.

- Verdade ou conseqüência?

- Verdade, vindo de você é o melhor, não quero correr nenhum risco de ser mais humilhado que o Kakuzu. – respondeu Itachi, em um resmungo.

- Certo então. – disse o Hoshigaki, com um de seus largos sorrisos –Itachi-kun... Você sente atração por outros homens?

- Que pergunta é essa? – quis saber o moreno, surpreso.

- Apenas responda.

Silenciaram-se. O Uchiha já deveria esperar algo do tipo, Kisame era a pior pessoa para lhe fazer uma pergunta, e qual o objetivo de fazê-la quando ele já sabia da resposta? Certamente queria humilhá-lo perante os outros, aquele jogo estava fora de controle. Mas o moreno sabia muito bem como retribuir o constrangimento à altura.

- Admito que um pouco... – começou, e todos os olhares estavam nele no momento – Mas eu nunca tive e nem terei nada com outro homem. Desiste Kisame, pela última vez, eu não vou ficar com você, vê se esquece isso, tá legal?

Os risos não eram para o moreno, mas para o garoto de pele azulada, soavam altos e debochadores, alguns até apontavam e soltavam piadas, mas ele não estava ligando. Sorriu, olhando todos em volta, e voltou-se para o Uchiha uma outra vez, que estava distraído olhando os outros debocharem de seu melhor amigo, mas não se arrependia, ele provocou e levou. Apenas se arrependeu quando sentiu uma das mãos do Hoshigaki agarrar os cabelos de sua nuca, o fazendo virar-se para ele, mas antes que pudesse ter qualquer reação os lábios do maior estavam colados aos seus. Os lábios de Kisame eram... Macios e confortáveis? Esse pensamento o fez corar, e sem perceber a língua do maior invadia sua boca.

- Wow... – Pein surpreendeu-se com o "ataque" de Kisame, e ninguém disse mais que aquilo, apenas olhavam.

Itachi acabou cedendo ao beijo quente e delicado que lhe era oferecido, fechou os olhos e correspondeu, esquecendo que estava sendo visto por todos os seus amigos. Levou uma das mãos ao rosto de Kisame, o trazendo mais pra perto, à medida que intensificava o beijo. O maior mordiscou seu lábio inferior, retomando o beijo com mais intensidade. Desceu as mãos à cintura do moreno, colando seus corpos. Depois de um longo tempo finalmente se separaram, com pequenos choques de lábios.

- Pra quem nunca teria nada com outro homem você até que gostou, hein Itachi? – perguntou Konan.

- Isso... Não... – começou atrapalhado, encarou o maior ao seu lado, que passava a língua sobre os lábios de forma tentadora – Vamos continuar?

Apanhou a garrafa e a girou sem muita força, fazendo com que parasse alguns poucos segundos depois. A ponta indicava Zetsu e o fundo Pein. O ruivo franziu a testa, achando meio estranha a próxima rodada.

- Verdade ou conseqüência? – perguntou a Zetsu.

- Verdade. Pelo rumo da "brincadeira", é melhor não arriscar. – respondeu, ainda de braços cruzados e olhos levemente fechados.

- Vamos ver... – começou, levando uma das mãos ao queixo, pensativo – Sendo o cara mais estranho que eu já conheci, nos diga quem foi, até agora, sua maior paixão.

- Ninguém. – respondeu simplesmente, apanhando a garrafa – Nunca gostei de ninguém, nunca me apaixonei.

- Não minta. – advertiu Pein.

- Não estou. Acredite se quiser, já tem minha resposta. – com isso voltou a girar a garrafa.

- Não estou mais a fim de jogar. – exclamou Deidara, levantando-se – Vamos dormir, danna? Amanhã começa nosso trampo.

- Não use a palavra "trampo" pra definir nosso novo trabalho, Deidara. – reprovou, enquanto levantava-se logo atrás dele – Tenham uma boa noite.

- Ah, assim não tem graça. – disse Kakuzu – Só queria dar o troco pra essa besta oxigenada... Também não jogo mais.

- Parece que a brincadeira acabou... – suspirou Konan, levantando-se – Vamos todos dormir, amanhã temos trabalho, escola, e chegam os novos moradores!

- Orochimaru-san indicou alguns deles, não é? – perguntou Tobi.

- É sim, só espero que não sejam pirralhos chatos... – suspirou, enquanto ia até o rádio desligá-lo, mas não antes de ouvirem:

"_Encerramos por aqui, até o próximo programa"_

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

- Alô? Neji-kun?

- _Sou eu._

- Ah é que... Acabei de chegar no aeroporto e preciso que venha me buscar, desculpe não ter avisado antes, foi tudo muito rápido. Preciso de um lugar pra ficar.

- _Já estou indo te buscar. E quanto ao lugar pra ficar... Estou indo morar em uma república a partir de amanhã, mas se quiser ligue pra Hiashi-sama, talvez te arrume um lugar na casa. Seria por quanto tempo?_

- República? Legal, vou com você! Tio Hiashi não gostaria de me ter morando na casa dele... Er... Digamos que por tempo integral. Estou me mudando para Tóquio.

* * *

Yo minna-san n.n

De volta com mais um capítulo dessa budega... Caralho, ficou uma senhora porcaria sem um pingo de criatividade, e acabou por sair isso aí.

Meu beta achou que por pôr muito "beijo" (usando as palavras dele) eu estava apressando, mas na verdade ainda tem muito chão pra andar x) Até porque esses não são os únicos casais, tem os novos moradores \o\ Ah, essa última é uma OCC, não queria pôr OCC's além da Mary-chan, da rádio (que nem foi mencionada no capítulo), foi necessário para o bem na nação (lê-se: eu) XP Eu e a Lela fizemos um acordo, ela aparecia na minha e eu na dela... Muito bem, já devem saber então que É a Lela que vai aparecer x.x

Sempre quis escrever algo como eles jogando "Verdade ou Desafio", achei que seria minha chance... Mais uma vez, desculpe pela porcaria que ficou x.x

Participem da campanha que mobiliza nações e emociona o mundo! Mande uma review e faça uma autora baka feliz!

Atenção, comunicamos que para cada review que você não deixa um autor morre. Se eu morrer voltarei para puxar sua perna, e você ainda ficará sem o fim da fic XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV – Novos amigos e inimigos**

_Segunda-feira! Bom-dia Tóquio! Levantem de suas camas e vamos começar mais uma cansativa e chata segunda-feira..._

- Onde eles estão? – perguntou, mais uma vez, o garoto de cabelos azuis, que andava de um lado para o outro, olhando o relógio. Vestia um uniforme composto por uma camisa branca, com o emblema de "Uchiha's" sob um olho vermelho com três virgulas, calça social e gravata, na testa a costumeira bandana azul – Aff, vão perder a carona! – gritou às escadas.

- Calma Kisame... Você vai chegar no primeiro dia com o único Uchiha que trabalha na empresa, isso já te tira à obrigação de ter de chegar uma hora mais cedo pra impressionar os chefes. – dizia Itachi, enquanto descia calmamente, trajando roupas sociais e com uma pasta na mão – O uniforme lhe caiu como uma luva!

- Vai caçoando... – resmungou, enquanto repuxava o nó da gravata – Puxa, sou seu melhor amigo, não podia ao menos aliviar a gravata?

- Não abusa, Kisame, já consegui um ótimo cargo pra você, que vai estar no seu primeiro emprego. Ah, e isso faz parte do uniforme. – acrescentou o Uchiha, jogando a ele um blazer vermelho – Consegui emprestado enquanto você não ganha seu primeiro salário, vê se não estraga. Se ficar pequeno saiba que era o maior que tinha por lá.

O Hoshigaki ainda resmungou algo antes de vestir o blazer, que realmente ficara um tanto apertado.

- Tira isso da cabeça, ô Kisame. – suspirou Kakuzu, que estava deitado no sofá, com as mãos atrás da cabeça e as almofadas no peito.

- Concordo. – disse o moreno de olhos vazios, enquanto puxava a bandana da testa do maior, fazendo com que alguns fios azuis lhe caíssem como uma franja – Agora tem cara de gente.

- Me sinto ridículo... – bufou.

- Pois repense isso. – riu-se Zetsu, apontando às escadas.

Olharam para ver uma cena, no mínimo, hilária.

Sasori e Deidara finalmente desciam. O ruivo vinha com um macacão azul, estampado por um carrinho vermelho, por debaixo uma camiseta branca, meias coloridas que iam até o joelho e, o mais estranho na cena, era o chapéu em sua cabeça, com uma hélice. Já o loiro vestia uma estranha camiseta cinza, com um circulo branco no centro, lembrando vagamente barriga de um gato, e o rabo que vinha em sua calça denunciava-o, assim como as orelhas em sua cabeça e os bigodes desenhados em seu rosto. Os risos eram inevitáveis.

- Não tem graça. – resmungou Sasori, cruzando os braços.

- Se isso não tem graça eu não sei o que tem. – disse Kakuzu, ao meio de risos.

- Eu gostei das orelhinhas, un. – murmurou o loiro, levando as mãos às orelhas em sua cabeça, aumentando assim os risos.

- Tobi achou kawaii¹! – exclamou o mascarado.

- Digam x!

Ambos olharam e Konan apertou o flash dá câmera, para em seguida ter que fugir do avanço de um ruivo furioso.

- Me dá isso!

- Nunca! – negou-se a garota, jogando a câmera para que ela fosse apanhada por um segundo ruivo, que adentrava no local.

- Que porcaria é essa? – perguntou Pein, tentando conter os risos.

- Ah, eu disse que esse emprego ia dar merda! – exclamou Sasori – Vamos embora logo, não quero chegar atrasado. – dizendo isso saiu furioso porta a fora.

- Espera danna! – pediu o loiro, indo atrás dele.

- Vamos Itachi-san? – perguntou Kisame, apanhando as chaves do carro que estavam em cima da mesa.

- Claro, claro... Mas esses dois vão abaixados no banco de trás, não quero ser visto andando com dois palhaços.

O Hoshigaki seguiu até a porta, a abriu para o moreno passar e saiu em seguida, fechando-a. Na sala alguns risos ainda reinavam. Após poucos segundos o silêncio voltou ao local.

- A propósito, Kakuzu... Cadê o Hidan? – Pein perguntou, estranhando não tê-lo visto o dia inteiro.

- Saiu lá pela madrugada. Ouvi passos perto da minha cama, quando abri os olhos ele estava mexendo embaixo dela, puxou alguma coisa e saiu... Nem me dei ao trabalho de ver o que era, não guardo nada embaixo da cama... Ainda não voltou.

- O quê? Ele saiu de madrugada e você não fez nada?! – exclamou o ruivo, aproximando-se do sofá.

- Faça-me favor, Pein, Hidan já é grandinho o suficiente pra saber se cuidar, não acha? O quê queria que eu fizesse? Mesmo que eu dissesse pra ele não sair ele viria com "você não é meu pai" e iria embora.

- Tem razão... Mas... Ele nunca foi de sair à noite.

- Deve ter ficado chateado com o jogo. – sugeriu Konan, sentando-se em uma poltrona.

- Problema dele. – resmungou Kakuzu, virou-se para fechar os olhos, com uma almofada em cima da cabeça.

_Sabem quando dá aquela preguiça de começo de semana e você não quer sair da cama? Estou assim hoje, nem sei o que fazer aqui... Ah, o carinha do som tá dizendo pra começar com as novidades... A única que estou sabendo é que tem um carinha grisalho dormindo no banco aqui da frente e chamando atenção do pessoal por estar abraçado com uma daquelas estátuas de santo... Mas aquele santo eu nunca vi. Ah, e também chama atenção por ser um gato, hein? Um mendigo assim eu quero lá em casa._

- Hidan! – o moreno gritou, levantando-se em um pulo.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

- Tiooooooo!

O grito inundou o ambiente silencioso, para depois uma garota de cabelos castanhos e olhos perolados se jogar ao pescoço do que estava atrás da mesa, com uma expressão nada amigável.

- Não avisou que vinha. – comentou o homem de longos cabelos igualmente castanhos e olhos perolados na face.

- É... Foi uma decisão de última hora, mas agora eu estou aqui e vou ficar por um tempo!

- Procure outro lugar, o quarto que era do Neji já será ocupado.

- Nossa... Que bom que está feliz em me ver. Não se preocupe, não vou ficar aqui, só vim ver vocês... Cadê a Hinata e Hanabi?

- Devem estar no quintal, vai dar uma olhada.

- Lela-chan... – ouviu alguém chamar e virou-se para ver que era Neji – Hiashi-sama está ocupado, vamos ao quintal.

- Certo.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

Estava sentado em cima de algumas caixas, com o ombro apoiado na pilha ao lado, e no rosto uma expressão raivosa. Observava o amigo brincando com as crianças, fazendo graça... Ele era bom com elas, ele _era_ uma delas. No momento odiava-o por tê-lo obrigado a aceitar aquele trabalho, mas não evitava um sorriso ao ver as crianças agarrarem seus cabelos compridos para depois ele quase soltar um palavrão, mas parar a tempo de ver que era inapropriado.

- O quê está fazendo aí? Seu trabalho é divertir as crianças. – disse alguém atrás de si, virou-se para ver que era Temari, e ela parecia irritada, na verdade, ela sempre parecia irritada.

- Deidara está indo bem sozinho. – murmurou em um resmungo, enquanto cruzava os braços e as pernas – As crianças não gostam muito de mim, mas adoram dele.

- O loiro disse que você é bom com marionetes, pegue algumas naquela caixa e vá manter aqueles pirralhos na loja ou você não vai perder só o emprego. – ameaçou a Sabaku, apontando uma caixa de madeira.

Sentiu um frio incômodo percorrer a espinha, arrepiando-se, então decidiu que ela era assustadora demais para trabalhar com crianças. Levantou-se e foi ver o que eles tinham na caixa, não surpreendeu-se ao ver marionetes baratas e de péssima qualidade, um profissional como ele não podia usar aquilo.

- Vai fazer um show pras crianças, un? – perguntou Deidara, enfiando a cabeça por cima do ombro do ruivo, curioso.

- É... Talvez.

- Posso ajudar, un? – quis saber, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado para mexer na caixa junto ao parceiro.

- Toma isso. – respondeu, colocando uma marionete em suas mãos – Essa corda move essa mão, essa a outra, os pés são aqui atrás. Não mexa nos outros cordões, são demais pra você decorar, esse é apenas o básico.

- Posso explodir ela?

- Não. – disse calmamente, enquanto apanhava mais algumas marionetes, não vendo assim a triste expressão no rosto do loiro – Vamos logo com isso... Não vejo a hora de voltar pra casa.

Caminhou até onde as crianças brincavam, carregando os bonecos e sendo seguido por Deidara. Puxou uma mesa para o centro, colocou as marionetes em cima e esperou que o loiro terminasse de organizar os pequeninos mais à frente.

- Hey hey! Volte aqui, un! – exclamou, puxando um garoto para colocá-lo, mais uma vez, sentado à frente – Fique quieto, okay? Você, não deixe ele sair.

- Quer uma balinha, tia? – perguntou um menino de no máximo onze anos, ele deveria estar debochando do loiro.

- Você vai ver a tia quando eu...

- Deidara! – advertiu o ruivo, antes que o outro batesse no garoto – É só uma criança.

- Tá, tá... – suspirou – Crianças, eu sou Deidara, um garotO, un... E esse é Sasori-no-danna, o mestre das marionetes.

- Ele mais parece o babaca das marionetes. – caçoou o mesmo garoto de antes – Que roupa ridícula.

- Não precisa dizer o que eu já sei, pirralho. – resmungou Sasori – Agora fica quietinho aí se não quiser que eu te coloque uns fios e faça uma marionete nova.

- Danna! – exclamou o loiro, indo até ele – É só uma criança, não é?

- Por enquanto... – murmurou, lançando um olhar furioso ao menino.

- Hey, você de gatinho, por que parece com uma garota? – perguntou um segundo menino, que estava ao lado do anterior.

- Por que você não cala essa boca? – sugeriu o loiro.

- Você é a namorada do tio Sasori, neh? – perguntou o primeiro garoto, fazendo as outras crianças rirem.

- Ah, eles descobriram... – brincou o ruivo, com um sorriso.

- Danna! Não é pra rir, un.

- Ah Deidara, são apenas crianças, se não discordarmos eles ficam quietos. – respondeu Sasori, apanhando as marionetes – Vamos logo com esse "show de marionetes".

_Estamos de volta! E agora saibam que não é só um garoto que está lá fora, chegou outro, um meio bronzeado, que tá discutindo com o albino... Deve ser da família._

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

Dentro do ônibus o barulho era tanto que o motorista estava para expulsar o grupinho que entrara no último ponto. Apenas não o fazia pelo garoto sentado perto de si, que vez por outra soltava um grito pedindo silêncio, e estranhamente eles atendiam, mas minutos depois uma discussão se iniciava e a mesma algazarra voltava.

Suspirou aliviado quando aquele garoto de gola alta e óculos de sol puxou a cordinha para que parasse. Não valeu de nada a tortura de ter quase quinze adolescentes fazendo barulho em seu ônibus, ao final, todos eram estudantes. Bufou quando desceram na frente de uma república, arrastando suas malas, e nem um "obrigado" ouviu... Estava na hora de se aposentar.

- É aqui. – disse o moreno de olhos negros e frios do grupo, encarando os andares da construção grafitada, com plantas na entrada, marcas de explosão e coisas mais que a tornavam única.

- Yosh! Vamos entrar. – exclamou Lee, erguendo os braços animadamente, enquanto subia os degraus.

Assim que ameaçou tocar na maçaneta a porta se abriu, revelando um rapaz de olhos cinzas com diversos círculos, incontáveis piercings no rosto e cabelos alaranjados. Ele parecia intimidador.

- Ora, não sabia que o vendedor medroso fazia parte dos novos moradores... – comentou Pein, com um sorriso irônico.

- Ah, você é o punk que esteve na loja há alguns dias... Mora aqui?! – espantou-se o moreno.

- Sou o diretor temporário da república, Pein Nagato. Alguns de vocês não conheço... Apresentem-se.

- Rock Lee. Quando estive aqui uma garota falou comigo. – murmurou, coçando a nuca.

- Hyuuga Neji. – apressou-se o de olhos perolados a dizer – Meu tio Hiashi pediu uma vaga ao Orochimaru. Ele é dono desse lugar, não é? – perguntou, recebendo um aceno positivo como resposta – Minha prima, Hyuuga Lela, está na cidade e não tem onde ficar, por acaso vocês...

- São treze os que a Konan me contou que vinham, e aqui já moram oito, com exceção de Orochimaru-san e Kabuto-kun. – interrompeu-o Pein – Não sei se teremos quarto para ela, já tivemos que colocar os nossos moradores originais para dividir o quarto... Vamos ver o que conseguimos. Tenho aqui uma lista, na ordem que chegaram para pedir uma vaga, vou dizer os nomes e quero que levantem a mão, ok?

- Certo. – disseram alguns, enquanto outros acenavam positivamente.

- Uchiha Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, Mitsashi TenTen, Inuzuka Kiba, Uzumaki Naruto, Aburame Shino, Sabaku no Temari e Sabaku no Kankurou, Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji e Tayuya... Tayuya-chan, você não estava morando com Sakon, Ukon, Kidoumaru, Jiroubou e Kimimaro a pedido do Orochimaru-san?

- É, mas aqueles patifes tarados não me deixavam em paz. – bufou a ruiva, assoprou a franja em seguida, irritada – Já falei com o cobrão, ele disse que tudo bem.

- Sendo assim... Sejam bem-vindos! – exclamou, abrindo a porta e saindo da frente, para que eles entrassem.

_O dia está bonito... Os pássaros cantam, as abelhas zumbem, os doidos endoidam, o albino e o moreno estão rolando no chão lá fora, os tarados estão sondando menininhas na Internet... Tóquio é uma loucura e nem eu ou você ficamos de fora!_

- Muito bem. – começou Pein, assim que todos estavam acomodados na sala – No momento só eu, Zetsu e Tobi estamos em casa. Itachi, Kisame, Sasori e Deidara foram trabalhar, Hidan escapou na madrugada e Kakuzu foi atrás dele, Orochimaru-san e Kabuto estão de férias e Konan foi providenciar algumas coisas para vocês. ZETSU, TOBI, VENHAM AQUI! – gritou às escadas, e com isso alguns levaram as mãos aos ouvidos. Ele não só parecia intimidador como também gritava alto.

Por alguns poucos segundos o silêncio reinou, até um garoto meio magro, parte pálido e parte negro, de olhos amarelados, passar a descer calmamente as escadas, trajando uma camisa branca de mangas compridas e jeans, fazendo uma onde de murmúrios se encher. Logo depois alguém gritou algo semelhante ao grito do "rei da selva", vinha escorregando pelo corrimão um segundo garoto, de máscara laranja, jeans, camisa preta de mangas compridas, luvas e máscara laranja em espiral.

- Olá! – exclamou o mascarado, acenando – São os novos moradores, Pein-sama?

- São, Tobi... – murmurou, dando um pequeno tapa na nuca no rapaz – Não desça as escadas assim. É a última vez que reclamo, da próxima vou te jogar escada a abaixo.

- Hai². – concordou encolhendo os ombros.

- Esse é Tobi e aquele ali é o Zetsu, eles são parceiros de quarto. Zetsu tem dezessete, como todos os outros, e o Tobi tem dezoito ou dezenove, não tenho certeza... Não dêem trela pra ele, por tudo que é mais sagrado. Tenho quase certeza de que bateu a cabeça ao nascer.

- Hey! – exclamou o mascarado.

- Querem falar algo? – perguntou Pein, ignorando o mais velho.

- Eu quero. – respondeu o rapaz bicolor – Não toquem em minhas coisas, sobretudo em minhas plantas, e também não me venham com piadas sobre minha aparência... Não fiquem no meu caminho que eu não fico no de vocês. Estou indo pro curso. – resmungou, apanhou a carteira na mesinha de centro antes de sair porta a fora.

- Ouviram ele, não fiquem no seu caminho... Perguntas?

- Os quartos das meninas ficam no mesmo andar que os dos meninos? – perguntou a garota loira chamada Ino.

- Não, não, nós demos uma separada nisso... Antes, quando só tínhamos uma garota aqui, não era preciso separar assim, mas agora os meninos ficam no andar de cima e as meninas aqui mesmo, e se não der temos os quartos do terceiro andar, só que são bem menores. Mais perguntas? – quis saber, mas ninguém se pronunciou – Então podem escolher seus parceiros... Ah, o menino que ficar sem dividirá o quarto com Kabuto quando ele voltar, e a menina com a Konan.

A algazarra de sempre começou. Resmungos, gritos, socos... Algo tão banal para garotos e garotas de quinze anos se tornava uma verdadeira briga. Eles deveriam ter esquecido que iriam morar na mesma residência...

- Pein-sama. – chamou um garoto de claros olhos verdes e cabelos ruivos, muito semelhante ao ruivo que morava ali. Assentiu, como sinal de que ouvia – Minha irmã, Temari, não pôde vir e me mandou. Escolhi a TenTen-san para dividir quarto com ela, mas ela pode querer trocar.

- Humm... Entendo. Tudo bem, sem problemas. – respondeu, voltando-se em seguida para os outros – Hey, vocês! Vou passar agora quem fica com quem. Naruto e Sasuke, Kiba e Shino, Neji e Lee, Kankurou vai ficar sozinho por uns tempos, depois vai dividir com Kabuto... Coitado de você, garoto, Kabuto é muito estranho. Agora as meninas. Ino e Sakura, TenTen e Temari, Tayuya e Konan... Bom, por mais incrível que se pareça, teremos um quarto pra Lela sim, dividirá com Hinata. Agora que já têm as ordens, podem ir escolher seus quartos e acomodarem-se.

_Vamos ao intervalo comercial! Finalmente... Agora vou fazer como todos e ir apostar na briga dos garotos lá fora. Voltamos em alguns instantes._

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

Ao final do dia o expediente finalmente acabou. O Hoshigaki foi buscar os dois no shopping, e ao ouvir a porta bater ele notou que o loiro não estava nada feliz, diferente do ruivo, que parecia ter se divertido. Resmungou algo como "a porta não é aprova de amassados, sua besta" antes de sair dali. Tinha sido um dia exaustivo...

Estacionou o carro na garagem da república, depois de gritar para alguém tirar a moto de Hidan da frente, então finalmente estavam em casa. Ao subir os degraus podiam ouvir um barulho como nunca ouviram antes, e as vozes não eram conhecidas. O Uchiha abriu a porta, dando de cara com o que imaginou ser quatorze crianças correndo no meio da casa, jogando vídeo game, discutindo, brigando...

Procuraram Pein, ele e Konan estavam na cozinha, junto a Tobi e Zetsu, preparando o jantar, e o ruivo de piercings parecia furioso pela bagunça. Procuraram mais um pouco para achar Kakuzu, jogado em um sofá, com uma bolsa de gelo na cabeça, as vestes sujas e rasgadas, cheio de arranhões, gritava uma vez por outra, dizendo estar com dor de cabeça. No outro lado da sala estava Hidan, sentado em uma poltrona, com um bife no olho e sangue escorrendo pela boca e nariz, a camisa branca agora marrom, completamente destruída, a calça rasgada, revelando arranhões, e este não parava de gritar com os garotos que falavam alto.

- SILÊNCIO! – gritou o Hoshigaki, imediatamente os olhos se voltaram a ele, só então o notando – Seu bando de moleques desocupados e barulhentos, tem gente cansada aqui e que quer descansar, sabiam?! Eu passei doze horas sentado atrás de uma mesa ouvindo reclamação de gente burra, e só o que eu quero agora é um pouco de silêncio! Podem fazer isso ou querem que eu cale a boca de vocês?!

- Não precisava disso, são só crianças. – advertiu Sasori.

- Um bando de moleques mal educados, isso sim. Aposto que nem viram que tem gente machucada aqui querendo um pouco de paz. – resmungou, apontando os dois a um canto – Eu sabia que trazer mais gente aqui ia dar merda...

- Vocês o irritaram, un... E saibam que irritar o Kisame é impossível, ou ao menos eu achava que era.

- O jantar está na mesa. – disse Konan, aparecendo na porta da cozinha.

* * *

x.x -se esconde embaixo da mesa com medo das facas e pedras-

Tá, ficou ruim .-.

Tá tão ruim que nem vou falar mais nada ó.ò Apenas vou falar da campanha ;DD :

A campanha agora ganha camisetas e botõns! Vêm as seguintes frases: "CAMPANHA: Mande uma review e faça um(a) autor(a) baka feliz ;D", "CAMPANHA: Mande uma review ou terá seu nome do Death Note! ò.Ó9" e "CAMPANHA: Mande uma review para um mundo melhor, onegai ó.ò". Garanta já o seu XPP

Pronto XD

Kissus, até o próximo capítulo :X


	5. Chapter 5

**Esse capítulo NÃO foi betado, por tanto, ignorem os erros**

(quem ver um bakinha loiro com cara de uke andando por aí, saiba que é meu beta e dê uma tijolada nele por mim u.ú)

* * *

**Capítulo V – Regras!**

Ouviu batidas na porta, mas nem virou-se para ver quem era. O ranger das dobradiças velhas encheu o ambiente silencioso, e logo passos se aproximaram de sua cama. Sentiu-a rebaixar com o peso de quem sentara ao seu lado, deduziu que o observava.

- Eu sei que está acordado. – disse aquela voz fria que sempre o fazia sentir calafrios, enquanto lhe cutucava o ombro.

- Ótimo. – ironizou em suspiro.

- Hora do jantar, levanta daí. – resmungou o Uchiha, puxando em seguida o ombro do maior, fazendo-o virar – Escuta, ninguém está gostando desse bando de pirralho correndo de um lado para o outro, mas também você não vê ninguém se lamentando pelos cantos.

- Não são os pirralhos... – murmurou, desviando o olhar da face do moreno para o teto.

- É... O trabalho? – perguntou, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

- Claro que não. – bufou o Hoshigaki, virando o rosto.

- Então o que é, Kisame?

O maior sentou-se devagar, para depois encarar os olhos negros do amigo, com uma expressão séria na face. Itachi mantinha uma das sobrancelhas erguidas, aquela expressão era um feito inédito em todos os anos que o conhecia. Kisame aproximou-se um pouco mais, e logo avançou mirando os lábios do moreno, que se afastou.

- Esse é o problema. – disse simplesmente, dando de ombros.

- Kisame, eu te disse que não...

- Eu sei que você gostou de me beijar ontem à noite. – interrompeu-o, fazendo o moreno se calar – Você é estranho, Itachi-san... Qual o problema de... Ah, claro... Não sou tão bonito assim.

- Depois o estranho ainda sou eu. – ironizou o Uchiha – Vou me arrepender depois, mas...

Levou uma das mãos ao rosto do maior, fazendo com que o olhasse, para depois unir seus lábios.

- Onii-san? – ouviu uma voz soar atrás de si, para depois virar-se rapidamente – Mandaram te chamar. – Sasuke disse com um sorriso irônico pairando nos lábios.

_É incrível como as pessoas aparecem nos momentos mais inoportunos... Mas a culpa foi minha por não trancar a merda da porta. Aí meu pai me pegou com um carinha lá que não era meu namorado... Se não tivesse me mudado no começo do ano, estaria de castigo._

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

Na manhã seguinte uma campainha soou pela casa, derrubando adormecidos de suas camas. Em seguida uma voz dos autofalantes anunciou que deveriam descer imediatamente. A confusão de passos, pessoas tombando enquanto vestiam algo para cobrir o pijama e esbarrões na escada chegava a parecer engraçada. Mas, claro, só para quem visse de fora dela. Depois de um tempo todos estavam presentes, aglomerados na frente da porta da cozinha, onde estavam Pein e Konan, já prontos para um novo dia.

- Isso foi deplorável... – comentou Pein, e rapidamente uma mão se ergueu – O quê, Uzumaki?

- O que é deplorável? – perguntou o loiro.

- Deplorável é o que você é. – respondeu incrédulo, enquanto negava com a cabeça – Bom, vamos logo dizer porque estão de pé as seis da manhã. Como ontem foi um verdadeiro "Deus nos acuda", eu e Konan ligamos para o diretor e ele sugeriu utilizarmos regras.

- Ah, regras... – resmungou alguém ao meio dos adolescentes.

- Bom, nos reunimos com os antigos moradores, e vamos passar a vocês o que foi decidido. – continuou Konan.

- Primeira regra é sobre os horários de acordar e dormir... Todos devem estar de pé as seis e quinze da manhã, pois é nessa hora que o café será servido. Esse horário foi escolhido por ser mais conveniente a quem trabalha. Se você não tem o que fazer e quer dormir até tarde, quando acordar, irá preparar seu café, pois ninguém é obrigado a ficar fazendo cafezinho a seu folgado que só quer é dormir. – disse Pein, ouvindo alguns resmungos ao longo da explicação.

- O almoço será servido ao meio-dia. Acredito que seja suficiente para que todos almocem e vão a cursos e escola, afinal, a escola é praticamente grudada à república. Se quiser almoçar mais cedo, faça o seu.

- Jantar às oito horas. É o tempo para quem acabou de chegar tomar um banho e relaxar um pouco... Ninguém quer jantar com alguém fedendo do lado. Ah, e não tem toque de recolher, mas geralmente nós aqui dormimos as nove ou dez horas. – disse o ruivo.

- Agora vamos a regra do silêncio... – começou Konan, para ver que os mais velhos suspiravam aliviados – Enquanto a tv estiver ligada não se liga som, use os fones de ouvido. A tv foi programada para não aumentar mais de cinqüenta, é a altura máxima para alguém normal, e aqui não tem nenhum anormal. O rádio fica ligado o dia todo, desde a manhã até a hora de dormir, então, respeite isso, okay? Já a música, vai ter que ser ouvida no volume trinta, e se quiser ouvir. Nada de gritos, correria, briga, elevar a voz ou coisas do tipo. A quebra de alguma dessas regras resultará em uma penalidade.

- Penalidade?! – exclamou Tayuya, surpresa.

- Penalidade: Aumento do aluguel no fim do mês. – explicou Pein – Está no contrato que seus responsáveis assinaram. Caso desrespeitem alguma regra, iremos discutir e atribuir um aumento no seu aluguel do mês. E se não quiserem pagar, seguiremos com um processo e você terá que pagar um valor bem mais alto.

- Prosseguindo. – disse Konan – As portas estarão fechadas às onze horas da noite. Uma cópia da chave vai ser distribuída a vocês. Caso esqueçam e fiquem gritando no lado de fora, acordando assim a casa toda, isso resultará em outra penalidade.

- Há um banheiro em cada quarto, um na cozinha, outro em cada corredor, e ainda um no escritório. O banheiro que fica na cozinha não deve ser usado para banho, e o do escritório vocês não devem jamais entrar, nem eu entro naquele, o diretor odeia que usem seu banheiro. Caso o seu companheiro esteja usando o banheiro e você precise dele imediatamente, peça para usar o de um amigo.

- A feira será feita a cada duas semanas, e o que vem nela é para todos da casa. Caso você queria comprar algo só para você comer, coloque seu nome e o guarde. Para isso pedimos que não comam o que não tiver seu nome escrito, peça para o dono. Eu sempre pego uma lista dos Akatsukis originais e compro o que eles pedem, separadamente. Vocês podem seguir isso, pedindo a alguém ou se revezando.

- Agora vamos ao mais importante. – começou Pein, coçando a nuca – As tarefas domesticas serão realizadas por todos, sem exceção. Segunda, terça e quarta, são os dias que as garotas vão cuidar da casa. Isso inclui limpeza, comida, lavar a roupa suja, a louça... Já na quinta, sexta e sábado, essa tarefa é dos garotos. Alguém moleque aqui sabe cozinhar?

As mãos dos antigos moradores e de Kankurou, Sasuke e Shino se ergueram, para alívio do líder.

- Que ótimo! Eu não sei, então esse carinha parecido com o Itachi, o jogador perna-de-pau do time da escola e o moleque que tá querendo me matar com o olhar, estão responsáveis pelas refeições. O líder do grupo dos meninos sou eu, e das meninas é a Konan. Nos domingos compramos comida e as tarefas podem ser realizadas por almas caridosas ou por meio de um sorteio.

- Agora vamos a regra dos transportes... Não deixe sua bicicleta ou moto na frente da garagem ou alguém passa o carro por cima. A garagem é bem grande, dá pra caber os dois carros, cinco motos e dezenas de bicicletas. Esses são os nossos transportes, por enquanto.

- Pensamos em comprar um ônibus. – explicou Pein, com um sorriso.

- Agora vamos a última, mas não menos importante, regra.

- Há alguns casais aqui, não? – perguntou, recebendo alguns acenos positivos – Relações sexuais são proibidas dentro da república.

Uma confusão de "por que?" e "tá maluco?" encheu a sala por alguns minutos, pois no seguinte Pein ergueu o papel onde olhava as regras e apontou a "regra do silêncio", fazendo todos se calarem.

- Estão e ponto! – exclamou o ruivo – Se eu souber, o casal pode até mesmo ser expulso. Ah, quem me contar que viu, ou ouviu, e me der nomes, será muito bem recompensado. Só por precaução, estou proibindo relações sexuais gays também...

- Tá zoando com a nossa cara? – perguntou Kakuzu, ao meio de risos – Tem algum gay aqui, além do Pein?

- Sem piadinhas, Kakuzu... Não estou zoando. Depois do episódio de anteontem à noite estou com algumas dúvidas sobre a masculinidade de alguns aqui... Dos antigos. – explicou Pein, fazendo com que soasse como uma brincadeira – Ah, isso me faz lembrar que aos domingos nós temos nossa noite de jogos.

- Por enquanto, essas são as únicas regras. – disse Konan.

- Mas podem sofrer alterações, ou ainda podem vir mais regras. – completou – Vão encontrá-las na parede da cozinha ou ainda na parede de seus quartos... Perguntas?

- Por que essa regra do "sem sexo" só agora, un? – perguntou Deidara, em um resmungo.

- "Querido" Deidara... Antigamente, só tínhamos a Konanzinha de mulher aqui, e ela nunca dormiria com algum de vocês, então, não era necessário. Se você dormia com algum dos garotos, me desculpe, mas vai ter que fazer isso fora da república. – Pein ironizou, abismado com o nível de ignorância do loiro – E você é virgem que eu sei, não vai sentir falta não.

Uma chuva de risos já vinha ao começo da fala do líder, enquanto o mais novo buscava um lugar onde enfiar a cabeça.

- Pra você aprender a ficar quieto. – sussurrou-lhe Sasori.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

- Fala sério, quantas regras estúpidas! – resmungou o moreno de cabelos selvagens, que estava deitado no sofá.

- Achei conveniente. – disse Shino, que estava sentado em uma poltrona ao seu lado – Não agüentaria viver mais de uma semana naquela baderna que houve ontem.

- Concordo com o Shino. – a voz de Neji veio da cozinha, viraram-se para vê-lo se aproximando – Só achei meio "desnecessária" aquela última regra, afinal, nós temos quinze anos.

- A última regra não foi pra nós. – explicou Shino, apanhando uma revista em cima da mesinha-de-centro para mostrá-la ao Hyuuga – Tem o nome de Hidan e inúmeros telefones com nomes de garotas... Temari? Interessante, ele tem o número da namorada de Shikamaru.

- Ihhh... Sinto cheiro de chifre no ar. – riu-se Kiba.

- Ah, obrigado por achar a merda da revista. – Sasori disse, tomando-a das mãos do moreno de cabelos compridos – Agora vou achar o número da Temari-san...

- Sabia que ela tem namorado? – perguntou o Inuzuka.

- Não sejam idiotas, ela é a minha chefa. – riu-se o ruivo, dando um tapa na nuca de Neji antes de ir embora.

- O incrível Shino deduziu errado. – comentou o Hyuuga, coçando o lugar onde o mais velho batera.

- Neji-kun... – desta vez uma voz feminina chamava – Estava te procurando! Preciso que me leve ao shopping.

- Não tenho transporte, Lela. – lamentou-se o garoto.

- Ah, eu posso te levar... Já estava indo pra lá mesmo. – disse Kiba, com um sorriso.

- Então vamos.

_Mary-chan estará hoje à tarde no shopping -- dando autógrafos! Tô me sentindo importante agora._

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

- Não vai se aprontar para ir ao show? – perguntou Kakuzu, saindo do banheiro enquanto penteava os cabelos negros.

- Não vou. – murmurou Hidan, que mantinha-se deitado de bruços na cama mais afastada.

- Tá maluco?! Você gastou uns cinqüenta reais ligando pra rádio pra ganhar esses ingressos, me fez perder a corrida pra ir com você, e agora está dizendo que não vai?

- Eu não vou _assim_! – exclamou, virando o rosto para ele.

- Meu Deus, isso tá horrível. – riu-se Kakuzu, vendo o olho roxo e rosto ralado do platinado.

- ARG! – gritou Hidan, jogando nele a primeira coisa que alcançou, que seria um sapato.

- Calma aí! – exclamou o moreno, desviando da investida – Olha, vou lá em baixo arrumar uma coisa pra melhorar isso, não saia daqui... Você não vai conseguir pegar ninguém, mas se estiver muito escuro, talvez ninguém repare.

- Não está ajudando! – gritou mais uma vez, e o mais velho correu para fora, antes que ele jogasse o jarro ao lado de sua cama – Vai de toalha, seu idiota? – perguntou, mas ele já tinha saído.

Passados alguns segundos depois que o moreno saiu, resolveu sentar-se na cama. Não demorou muito para que ouvisse gritos de mulher no andar de baixo. Hidan arregalou os olhos, enquanto tentava aguçar os ouvidos, mas era em vão, só conseguia ouvir os gritos. Pouco tempo depois Kakuzu estava de volta, com uma maleta de maquiagem na mão e respiração ofegante.

- O que foram aqueles gritos? – perguntou o platinado, enquanto observava o maior colocar uma cadeira a sua frente.

- Eu fui pedir a maquiagem da Konan, aí quando soltei a toalha ela caiu... Começou a gritaria, as meninas surgiram do nada, como se fosse um sinal de alerta, o Pein veio correndo, me chutou dali... A maior confusão. – Kakuzu respondeu apressadamente, abrindo a maleta.

- Gostaria de ter visto essa cena. – riu-se.

- Vamos ver... – começou o moreno, analisando as inúmeras maquiagens – Já vi a Konan fazer isso inúmeras vezes, não me parece ser tão difícil...

_Parece que nosso amigo está meio enrolado aqui..._

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

- Konan... – chamou em um tom frio, porém pesaroso, de um modo que só dirigia a ela.

Tirou os olhos azuis do belo jardim localizado no quintal, que via da janela onde estava sentada, e voltou-os ao ruivo que estava de pé no outro lado da sala, com os braços cruzados e a mesma expressão intimidadora de sempre. Ele encarava-a com tristeza.

- Algum problema? – perguntou a garota, sem demonstrar a preocupação que a consumia por dentro. Conhecia-o há muitos anos, anos que a ensinaram a nunca demonstra a ele qualquer sentimento.

- Sim. – foi o que disse de inicio, esperando depois pelas palavras dela, que não vieram – Sinto-me só...

- Não vai conseguir me ganhar com esse papo de novo, seja ao menos um pouco original, Nagato. – interrompeu-o com frieza.

O jovem respirou fundo e prendeu o ar por alguns segundos, enquanto digeria o nome pela qual o chamara. Por fim soltou aquele ar lentamente, pousando os olhos na mesma paisagem que antes ela admirava. Não era mais como antigamente...

- Chamo-me Pein. – disse por fim.

- Para mim, sempre se chamará Nagato.

Silêncio. Apenas ela fazia-o se calar. Somente Konan fazia Pein, ou Nagato, estremecer. Não era fria, gentil, bruta ou graciosa... Era apenas uma garota, era somente _Konan_.

- Me ama? – quis saber o ruivo, ainda sem olhá-la diretamente, e logo ela o imitou, olhando novamente para fora.

- Já não é questão de te amar ou não... E você? Me ama?

- Diante de sua resposta... Devo dizer o mesmo.

A "conversa" foi interrompida pelos gritos que vinham de fora do escritório. Trocaram olhares frios, depois observou-a erguer-se e caminhar até a porta, abrindo-a para que passasse.

- Problemas a resolver. – foi só o que disse e, aparentemente, seria somente o que ouviria por muito tempo.

_Você está saindo da minha vida_

_E parece que vai demorar._

_Se não souber voltar ao menos mande notícia..._

"Droga de música..." – resmungou em pensamento, antes de desligar o rádio e sair da sala.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

- Hey danna, sabe que época do ano é essa? – o loiro perguntou animadamente, aproximando-se do rapaz que empilhava brinquedos.

- Er... Outubro? – sugeriu desinteressado.

- Não. – respondeu com uma expressão tediosa, mas logo em seguida assumindo o ar alegre de sempre – É época de Halloween! Fiquei sabendo que já estão entregando os convites. Será que o Pein deixa fazer uma festa?

- Improvável.

- Que droga... Ah, mas tem a festa da escola, eles devem nos convidar. – disse Deidara, batendo uma mão fechada na palma da outra.

- Talvez.

- Que foi? Não gosta de halloween, danna, un?

- Trabalhando umas cinco horas fantasiado de criança, a última coisa que quero agora, Deidara, é ir fantasiado a uma festa. – resmungou em resposta.

- Mas você fica bem nessa roupa.

Lançou ao parceiro um olhar de congelar a espinha. O loiro tomou-o como um aviso, então acenou e saiu de perto dele.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

A melodia era de se encher os ouvidos. Com toques suaves e precisos nas velhas teclas de marfim podia-se obter uma bela música. A sala era escura, empoeirada e esquecida. A luz do dia lutava para iluminar o ambiente, tentando transpassar pelas tábuas e cortinas brancas. Os móveis estavam todos cobertos por lençóis que um dia foram brancos, mas no momento eram castanhos pelo excesso poeira.

O velho piano tinha sido descoberto e o lençol jogado no chão. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver que ele ainda estava impecável? O brilho, a madeira lisa, o perfume refinado... Depois de tantos anos, continuava como no dia que o cobriu. Antes de qualquer coisa, o que mais lhe agradava era o toque, por isso sempre tirava as luvas negras para tocar a superfície lisa e brilhante.

Uma nota errada estragou a bela melodia, o som da porta abrindo o tinha desconcentrado e estragado aquele seu momento de lazer, onde podia relaxar em paz. Virou-se calmamente para ver dois olhos amarelados o encarando inexpressivos e um sorriso torto na curiosa face bicolor. Com ele não deveria se preocupar. O intruso aproximou-se de onde estava e sentou ao seu lado, sem sequer pedir permissão, pondo as mãos sobre as suas preciosas teclas de marfim.

- Essa música... É um dueto, Tobi. – comentou casualmente.

- Eu sei. – foi só o que respondeu, voltando-se ao piano em seguida.

O som de duas notas iguais foi ouvido, eram toques imprecisos e desajeitados, de alguém que queria apenas agradar. Não obteve resposta, porém não se deixaria derrotar tão facilmente. Depois de uma longa pausa, de quase um minuto inteiro, aquelas mesmas notas insistiram, agora mais fortes e decididas. Com a outra mão sobre as teclas, a terceira nota foi tocada pelo mesmo. Os dedos longos e magros do mais velho se encaminharam ao seu lado, mesmo que ele não o olhasse, e com o indicador tocou outra tecla três vezes.

- Si menor, Zetsu-san, não la maior. – corrigiu em um murmúrio.

- Ah, desculpe. – suspirou, tocando mais uma vez aquelas notas.

Por detrás da máscara um sorriso orgulhoso vinha, e os dedos magros seguiram-no. Adorava tocar sozinho, mas nada substituía um bom dueto com ele, por mais desajeitadas que suas notas soassem.

- Você toca bem. – disse Tobi, ao final da música.

- Não precisa mentir, eu sei que sou um péssimo pianista... Nunca fiz aulas, aprendi o pouco que sei observando você.

- Não sabia que tinha um observador. – respondeu irônico, ainda deslizando os dedos pelas superfícies geladas de marfim.

- Você tem muitas coisas... Só não as vê.

Silenciaram-se mais uma vez. O moreno parecia ocupado demais perdido em pensamentos, enquanto tocava a mesma nota repetitivas vezes, de forma a deixar o segundo agoniado. Levantou-se, ainda ouvindo aquela nota irritante, então caminhou até a porta, em passos inaudíveis.

- Zetsu-san. – chamou ao ouvir a porta ser aberta – Por não dar atenção não quer dizer que não as veja.

- Bom saber. – disse por fim, saindo da velha sala.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

- Pein-sama, chegaram esses envelopes. – disse um rapaz de cabelos negros e brilhantes, olhos arredondados e colante verde.

- Ah, claro, obrigado. – agradeceu o ruivo, jogando o cubo-mágico por cima do ombro para pegar os envelopes coloridos – Chegaram os convites.

- Convites para que? – quis saber, sem esconder a curiosidade.

- Festa a fantasia da escola... A época mais divertida do ano.

_O Halloween está chegando! Preparem suas fantasias._

* * *

Yo minna-san x)

Capítulo complicado de escrever esse úuV Você que lê pronto nem tem noção de como é ficar olhando pro word, batendo os dedos nas teclas, escrevendo nomes e apagando... Até sair _alguma coisa_. Ou pode até ter noção XD Mas não tem noção de como é abrir o msn e ficar esperando por um certo baka loiro ficar on e poder betar esse capítulo que gastou séculos e estourou a paciência pra escrever u.ú

Eu não gostei .-. Como todos os outros... Só achei a parte ZetsuTobi bem kawaii e foi bem interessante escrever PeinKonan :D Sim, eu nunca tinha escrito desse casal, mas sempre leio xP

Agora acho que não tenho mais nada a comentar :) Ah, lembrei! Dia 23, não se esqueçam, Yaoi Day °-° Preparem suas fics! E tem mais outra coisa x) Eu sei que não estamos na época de Holloween, mas isso é uma fic, não importa '-'

Agora sim não tenho mais o que falar XD

Tenham uma boa noite e cliquem no Go no Jutsu aí em baixo se tiverem amor as suas vidas e não quiserem seus nomes do Death Note... EU SEI O QUE FIZERAM NO VERÃO PASSADO! ò.O

Até! XD


	6. Chapter 6

_**Criaria juízo se soubesse que raios dele come...**_

* * *

**Capítulo VI – Show de confusão**

Como esperava, o lugar estava simplesmente lotado. Perdera a conta de quantos pisões, cotoveladas, empurrões e até mesmo "apertões" já havia levado no meio daquela confusão de pessoas pulando ao som de um barulho que já o estava deixando surdo. Para piorar, estavam encostados às grades de segurança, onde a confusão estava mais concentrada, e por mais de cinco vezes pegou o acompanhante olhando interessado para pequenas pílulas que um rapaz de respiração ofegante e olhos inegavelmente vermelhos tentava lhe vender. Conseguiu impedir que ele se drogasse, mas a bebida era passada de um a um naquele meio, não tinha como tirá-la de suas mãos.

Rangeu os dentes ao sentir-se ser apalpado mais uma vez, já estava ficando furioso com aquele show. Enquanto o platinado havia se animado instantaneamente ao ouvir os instrumentos serem afinados e as pessoas gritarem, o fato teve em si efeito totalmente contrário. Devia ter concordado em ficar em casa...

Sua cabeça foi puxada ao meio de tantos empurrões. Ia acertar um soco em quem o estava puxando se não notasse que era o platinado, que levava a boca ao seu ouvido para tentar fazer-se ouvir sob a música alta.

- Não parece estar se divertindo. – a voz soou abafada sob os gritos de centenas e milhares de adolescentes, provavelmente, sob o efeito de álcool ou até mesmo alguma substancia química.

- Esse não é meu tipo de lugar. – gritou em resposta.

- Relaxe!

Definição perfeita para "relaxe" naquela situação: irônico. O calor, gritos, e empurrões não permitiam isso. Ignorou a fala do platinado e voltou-se ao palco, tentando compreender ao menos uma palavra do que era gritado ao microfone. Mais uma vez sentiu alguém o tocando, e desta vez jurou o feitor do ato de morte. Virou-se violentamente, com o punho cerrado, mas sua fúria foi substituída por surpresa ao sentir seus lábios tomados de forma ardente por uma jovem, minimamente falando, animada. Não apenas o beijava como também passeava as mãos pelo peito definido do maior, colocando a mão dentro de sua camisa. Como um rapaz "correto", não estava gostando daquilo.

Empurrou a garota, vendo então que tinha feito o certo, ela não devia ter mais que seus quinze anos de idade. Olhou-o desgostosa e então saiu cambaleante no meio da multidão, ou melhor, foi empurrada ao longe pelo mar de pessoas a volta.

- Pais desnaturados... – comentou consigo mesmo, sacudindo a cabeça levemente em sinal de negação. Puxou o ombro do platinado e pôs a boca em seu ouvido para dizer-lhe: – Não dá mais pra agüentar, eu vou embora e depois você pega carona com alguém ou vai de ônibus.

- Não! – esbravejou imediatamente, agarrando-se ao braço do moreno – Só mais umas duas horas e acaba, amanhã venho com outra pessoa.

- Tá bem... Só mais duas horas. – alertou-o.

Os minutos mais pareciam uma eternidade. Os ponteiros do relógio arrastavam-se preguiçosamente, ou pelo menos era a impressão que tinha. Agradeceu aos céus por sua esperteza ao colar o relógio do bolso da jaqueta antes de sair, pois já haviam tentado lhe tomar algo pelo menos dez vezes nos últimos minutos.

Ao final da primeira hora virou, mais uma vez, o rosto para o lado. Estranhou ao ver que Hidan não pulava e se esganiçava, nem mesmo era assediado por um grupinho de garotas oferecidas ou lhe davam uma garrafa de sakê. Ele estava simplesmente quieto, meio que curvado, com as mãos no estômago e testa franzida, tentando manter-se no mesmo lugar.

O moreno aproximou-se dele e pôs uma das mãos em suas costas, para ter certeza que não o arrastariam para longe.

- Você está bem? – perguntou, abaixando a cabeça à altura do parceiro. Recebeu um aceno negativo como resposta.

Olhou em volta, como se procurasse uma brecha ao meio da multidão. Tornou a encarar o albino, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e uma dúvida em mente. Agarrou o braço do menor e puxou-o para o mais longe possível da aglomeração de pessoas, levando-o para próximo a entrada. Não recebeu resistência do segundo, mas ele mantinha-se se arrastando e com as mãos no estômago enquanto caminhava.

Depois de um tempo avistou uma das barraquinhas que viram na entrada. Não havia mais necessidade de puxá-lo, não tinham muitas pessoas ali. Ofereceu uma cadeira para que sentasse, então o observou colocar-se em posição fetal, com uma expressão de dor estampada no rosto. Dobrou os joelhos para que conseguisse visualizar o rosto do platinado.

- O que está sentindo? – quis saber, já usando o tom de voz normal.

- Uma forte dor no estômago... Tontura... Vontade de vomitar... – respondeu em um murmúrio, com uma breve pausa entre as palavras.

- Deve ter sido algo que você comeu, ou quem sabe até mesmo a bebida. Você nunca bebeu álcool antes e já consumiu umas três garrafas sozinho... Por via das dúvidas acho melhor voltarmos pra casa. Se amanhã ainda estiver sentindo-se mau, vamos ver o que fazemos.

Levantou-se e ajudou o menor a fazê-lo. Saíram dali em passos lentos, e teve a impressão que Hidan não era o único a sair praticamente carregado quando chegou próximo à saída e ouviu um guarda comentar com outro algo que pareceu: "mais um".

O corpo do platinado pendeu de repente, se não estivesse segurando seu braço ele teria ido ao chão. Puxou-o antes que caísse e segurou sua cintura, vendo então que tinha desmaiado. Resmungou um palavrão enquanto colocava-o no colo para saírem dali.

- Hey, pode me ajudar aqui? – perguntou para um dos seguranças, por sorte havia estacionado bem em frente ao local do evento.

- Claro. – o imenso homem respondeu amigavelmente, para depois encaminhar em passos rápidos até o carro – Seu amigo bebeu demais, né?

- Parece que sim... – suspirou pesaroso, colocando o corpo amolecido nos braços do segurança.

Tirou as chaves do último bolso da calça e abriu a porta da frente. Indicou para que o sentasse ali e prendesse o cinto de segurança firmemente. Agradeceu ao homem e então entrou no carro, não evitando um longo suspiro, seguido de um resmungo.

- Droga Hidan... – murmurou, girando a chave – Só me dá problema.

Ligou o rádio e então saiu dali.

_Na madruga estamos aqui cobrindo o evento de hav metal, e não posso deixar de falar que está realmente uma loucura!_

- Com certeza. – riu-se Kakuzu.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

- Bom, não foi nada sério. – a mulher de curtos cabelos negros disse calmamente, logo após tirar as mãos da barriga do rapaz deitado em uma maca – Provavelmente algo que ele comeu.

- Não venha me dizer que eu dirigi até aqui só para ouvir algo que já sei. – irritou-se o moreno.

- Como você disse que ele também estava um tanto quente e desmaiou logo após, pode ser tenha sido outra coisa... – recomeçou a falar, enquanto anotava em um bloco com a típica caligrafia ilegível de médicos, que apenas o farmacêutico e eles próprios conseguem ler, pois é verdadeiro código – Terá que comprar esse remédio, pois está em falta aqui. Não é muito caro.

Encarou furiosamente a face da jovem, depois arrebatando a receita de sua mão. Desviou sua atenção dos olhos negros ao ouvir alguns gemidos vindos da maca. Olhou para ter a certeza que era Hidan, sentando-se.

- Que merda... – gemeu o rapaz, abraçando a cintura – Onde diabos estamos, Kakuzu?

- O que você acha? É claro que no hospital. – respondeu em tom arrogante. Guardou a receita no bolso e então encaminhou-se para fora do consultório, mas não sem antes dizer: – Vamos embora.

O platinado pulou para fora da maca e apressou-se a segui-lo, sem mesmo olhar para a médica que o examinara.

Quando desceu as escadas do hospital o maior já o esperava de pé, encostado no carro. Parou de correr e olhou-o sem expressão alguma na face, enquanto a dele exalava raiva. Desceu calmamente os degraus restantes, escorando-se ao carro junto a ele. Olhou o céu sem estrelas e procurou pela lua, achou-a praticamente invisível por detrás de algumas nuvens. Kakuzu abriu a porta do carro e indicou para que entrasse, logo depois indo para o outro lado. Pôs o cinto de segurança e esperou que a porta fosse fechada. O silêncio reinou por poucos segundos.

- Ainda sente alguma coisa? – perguntou em tom de desdém.

- Sim. – afirmou desinteressado.

- Mas está melhor?

- Não. – negou simplesmente.

- Pior?

- Uhum...

O moreno suspirou mais uma vez, dando-se por vencido. Não era bom em se preocupar com as pessoas e o platinado já notara isso. Olhou-o, vendo que estava com a cabeça encostada ao vidro e braços em volta da cintura, os olhos violeta vagando por algum lugar em sua imagem refletida no vidro da janela do carro. Só pôde ligar o rádio.

_Alô pessoal da madruga! São três e dois da manhã e vamos tocar pra vocês uma música romântica... Para os românticos de plantão._

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

Estacionou o carro na frente da casa, voltando o rosto ao platinado em seguida. Hidan adormecera. Coçou a nuca, pondo-se em um dilema: Acordá-lo ou levá-lo no colo? Não podia negar que ele ficava sereno enquanto dormia, belo, desejável... Sacudiu a cabeça, afastando os pensamentos inoportunos, então saiu do carro. Abriu a porta do lado do passageiro e deixou escapar um suspiro, antes de tomar o menor no colo.

Bateu a porta com um dos pés e então subiu as escadas até a entrada da república. Tocou a campainha desajeitado e, por mais incrível que pareça, rapidamente foi atendido. Era Konan, com um copo de água na mão e roupão branco sobre o pijama.

- O que aconteceu com ele? – foi só o que a garota conseguiu formular, enquanto fechava a porta.

- Passou mal e acabou desmaiando. – respondeu em tom elevado, subindo as escadas devagar.

- Devia tê-lo levado ao hospital!

- Eu levei, acabamos de vir de lá.

- E o que o médico disse?

- Que ele vai ficar bem. – Kakuzu disse em um muxoxo, adentrando no quarto para deitar o albino em sua cama – Vai à cozinha e me trás um balde... Pode ser que ele vomite e eu não vou limpar quarto nenhum.

- Tá, eu vou.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

O som do folhear de um livro e alguém a se balançar em uma cadeira, luz forte em seus olhos, mente raciocinando... Remexeu-se e o som das folhas parou, sendo seguido por um barulho semelhante ao depositar de alguma coisa sobre a cômoda, e logo a luz tornou-se menos intensa, assim como o doce cheiro de lavanda veio a suas narinas. Abriu os olhos e um par de orbes azuis o encarava, cabelos dourados caiam sob seu peito, e um sorriso era desenhado nos lábios rosados.

- Finalmente acordou, hein Hidan? – brincou Deidara em um pequeno grito, fazendo com que o albino sentisse sua cabeça latejar dolorosamente.

- Não grita, sua puta! – resmungou, cobrindo os olhos com as mãos.

- Opa, desculpe...

- Que horas são?

- Quase onze.

- E... Como eu vim parar aqui?

- O Kakuzu te trouxe.

- E cadê ele?!

- Tomando banho. Me pediu pra ficar te vigiando enquanto isso... Ele até pagou um médico, que saiu agorinha! O Kakuzu gosta bastante de você, não é?

Tirou as mãos dos olhos para ver o sorriso malicioso pairando pela expressão divertida de Deidara. Voaria no pescoço do loiro se não tivesse se alegrado com aquela "notícia".

O silêncio cessou quando o ranger da porta do banheiro abrindo encheu os ouvidos dos rapazes, que viraram os rostos a tempo de ver Kakuzu sair por ela, apenas com uma toalha na cintura e os cabelos negros desalinhados, pingando no chão de madeira.

- Até que enfim. – murmurou ao ver o albino sentar-se – Pensei que não acordaria mais, _bela adormecida_... Como se sente?

- Bem. – respondeu após alguns segundos o encarando.

- Que bom... Eu não vou mais aquele show, chame algum outro para ir, alguém que ature seus desmaios.

- Ah, eu não vou mais. – resmungou desdenhoso – Pode vender as entradas.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

_Você escute agora, aqui está uma história  
Sobre um carinha que vive em um mundo azul  
E todo o dia, e toda à noite e tudo o que ele vê  
é só azul como ele por dentro e por fora  
Azul é a casa dele, com uma janelinha azul..._

Não conteve o sorriso, já imaginou que ele viria, já esperava por aquela música que tanto lhe trazia recordações. Puxou o laptop da mochila e o pôs no colo, abrindo a tampa.

- Hey pessoal, olha só o que achei! – uma voz grave e animada exclamou, bem próximo de onde estava.

- Olha só, um mauricinho andando sozinho no campus? Está muito confiante. – ouviu outro comentar irônico.

Logo em seguida os três _seres_ que falavam apareceram em sua frente, mas sequer se deu ao trabalho de erguer a cabeça, o que pareceu irritá-los.

- Vamos... Fazer o que com ele? – o terceiro perguntou.

Uma quarta sombra, maior, mais volumosa. Sabia quem era. Os três olharam para trás e ouviu-os recuar um passo.

- Esses moleques estão lhe incomodando, Itachi-san? – perguntou o Hoshigaki, animado.

- Estão. – respondeu simplesmente.

- Quer que os faça pararem de te irritar?

- Kisame-san! – o primeiro exclamou, recuando mais alguns passos – Desculpe, não sabia que era seu amigo.

- Volte a treinar Kisame, tem um jogo importante amanhã... Deixe os garotos. – disse o Uchiha.

- Sumam da minha frente, vagabundos. – impôs Kisame, batendo as mãos para apressá-los, e ao som delas os garotos corriam, exceto pelo terceiro que, assim como o Hoshigaki molhado por suor, trazia em mãos uma bola de basquete.

- Kisame-san... Pode autografar minha bola?

- Er... Tá bem. Tem uma caneta? – perguntou, jogando a que tinha em mãos para o moreno, apanhando a caneta e assinando seu nome – Agora vaza. E avise aos seus amiguinhos pra ficarem longe do Itachi!

- Boa sorte no jogo de amanhã! – o garoto ainda teve tempo de gritar, antes de sumir de vista.

- Não precisava me salvar. – disse Itachi, erguendo os olhos a ele.

- Não salvei você, salvei eles. – respondeu, sentando-se no banco ao seu lado – Poucos reconhecem o único garoto da escola que domina todas as artes-marciais.

O moreno esboçou um sorriso risonho, dando início a minutos de silêncio.

- Ficando famoso, hein? Dá até autógrafos. – ironizou o menor, quebrando o silêncio que o próprio começara.

- Ah, esses garotos não contam... Vou ficar famoso se entrar pra liga oficial de basquete.

Teve a impressão que uma sombra percorreu pelos olhos negros e frios, mas deveria ser apenas impressão, aqueles olhos nunca lhe demonstravam nada.

- Boa sorte no jogo de amanhã. – disse o Uchiha, fechando a tampa do laptop e tirando os fones do ouvido – Ouvi uns garotos comentando que o outro time não perdeu sequer um jogo.

- Se você estiver lá torcendo por mim, eu não vou perder. E fique de olho, farei uma cesta de três pontos pra você.

- Me poupe desse mico, por favor.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

Um momento raro na república nos últimos dias: casa silenciosa e limpa. O diretor temporário era apenas sorrisos aquela manhã, pois suas regras pareciam estar sendo obedecidas por todos. Passou pela sala, observando atentamente os rostos que estavam ali e não deixando de reparar que eles faziam o mesmo, então saiu. Os rapazes e garotas se entreolharam com testas franzidas, afinal, por quê ele sempre chegava de mansinho, olhava e ia embora?

- Aqui estão todas as entradas. – a voz nem um pouco feminina da Sabaku se fez presente, enquanto ela se juntava aos outros e distribuía os ingressos – Amanhã as sete da noite, vamos de ônibus porque _CERTAS PESSOAS_... – fez questão de gritar às escadas – não querem nos levar.

- Não sei se vou, tenho que procurar a fantasia pro Halloween e o Itachi deve estar lá, ou melhor, com certeza ele vai estar. – resmungou Sasuke, recebendo o seu das mãos da loira.

- Você não vai me deixar lá sozinha, Sasuke-kun. – irritou-se Sakura, sentando-se ao lado do moreno.

- Ah Sasuke, já passou da hora de você parar com essa rixa idiota com o seu irmão. – o Uzumaki disse em uma exclamação, em seguida soltando uma piscadela à morena de olhos perolados no outro sofá.

- Ah, eu não quero saber quem vai e quem não vai, só sei que deu trabalho arrumar esses ingressos todos... Cadê o Kiba? – perguntou Temari, ao ver que sobraram alguns em suas mãos.

- Foi levar o Akamaru pra passear junto com aquela prima do Neji, eu guardo o ingresso dele. – respondeu o Aburame, tomando-o das mãos da mais velha.

- Certo... Então acho que estão todos entregues. Agora eu estou saindo, aconteceu um milagre hoje e o Shika me chamou pra sair. – disse com um sorriso, encaminhando-se a porta.

- Mas você não tem que ir ao traba... – Kankurou foi interrompido quando a porta fechou bruscamente, fazendo-o piscar os olhos – Nesse ritmo vai perder o emprego.

O moreno Sabaku notou o rapaz de roupa colante verde se aproximar e sentar no chão ao seu lado, com uma expressão entristecida, para depois lhe dizer:

- Kankurou-san, acho que vamos sobrar nessa casa. – sussurrou-lhe Lee, indicando com a cabeça os casais e prováveis casais na sala.

- Pior que você tem razão, Lee-kun. – suspirou – Mas sobrou uma, rapaz, olha lá. – indicou alguém com a cabeça.

- Ino? Pode ficar...

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

- Orochimaru-sama, tudo pronto para voltarmos! – exclamou o rapaz de cabelos acinzentados, pondo a cabeça dentro do banheiro para ver o mais velho terminando de se vestir.

- Ótimo Kabuto. – o homem pálido respondeu, com um sorriso – Quero ver a cara deles quando chegarmos uma semana mais cedo...

- Obrigado por atender a meu pedido. – agradeceu em um sussurro, entrando no cômodo.

- Não precisa agradecer, no fundo eu também queria ir à festa de Halloween. Só que não vai dar tempo de preparar a nossa...

- Tudo bem, Orochimaru-sama, já consegui os convites para a que acontece todos os anos na escola, aposto que todos vão.

- Antes de irmos... – começou Orochimaru, mas parou de falar enquanto virava-se para ver um par de olhos negros pousados em si – Vamos aproveitar mais uma vez daquela bela e macia cama.

* * *

Yo minna-san :DD

Essa foi uma das piores coisas que já escrevi em minha vida o.o

Sim, foi mais centrada em KakuHi, e quem me conhece sabe que é meu vício :x Mesmo assim, terão outros casais, claro e.e

**DÚVIDA!**

Vocês querem GaaLee/LeeGaa? O.o

Eu não sou fã do casal, mas notei que não tem outro par pra eles u.u

Independente do resultado, considere-o feito ;D

Agora estou me indo O/

Tô de beta novo :B É temporário, mas tô XD É a Lala \o\ Dani tá fazendo prova da CEFET, e vamo fazer macumba pra ele passar, minha gente e.e/

Quero meu pet numa escola de vergonha XD/

Agora tô indo mesmo, até o próximo capítulo :B

E sem piadas dessa vez \o/


	7. Chapter 7

_Se a vida fosse fácil bebê não nascia chorando_

--

--

**Capítulo NÃO betado**

* * *

**Capítulo VII – O Jogo**

- Não acredito que conseguiram me arrastar aqui... – resmungou o rapaz que era empurrado a sentar-se na arquibancada, e ao seu lado sentava-se uma garota de cabelos róseos e belos orbes verdes.

- Larga de ser ranzinza! – exclamou o loiro ao seu lado, passando o braço por seus ombros com um sorriso animador – Aproveite o jogo!

O Uchiha mais novo lançou um olhar raivoso ao Uzumaki, que ignorou-o e continuou a sorrir. Largou o ombro do amigo quando uma outra garota sentou ao seu lado, de longos cabelos azulados e olhos perolados que se destacavam em sua face. Abraçou-a e beijou seu rosto, apanhando a camisa azul que intitulava "_Tubarões_" sobre o desenho de um tubarão-branco mostrando os dentes afiados que ela trouxera.

- Vamos contar... – disse a Sabaku mais velha, enquanto passava os olhos pelos adolescentes sentados ali – É, acho que estão todos aqui.

- ACABA COM ELES, KISAME! – uma voz grave e histérica veio de trás deles, fazendo com que se virassem para ver que era o rapaz de longos cabelos loiros, acompanhado dos outros Akatsukis.

Na quadra o Hoshigaki acenava de volta, sorrindo, mas logo foi arrastado pelos companheiros de time ao vestiário.

- Quanta animação. – murmurou o Aburame de óculos de sol, que apoiava os braços nos ferros que separavam as arquibancadas da quadra.

- Anima aí, garotão! – exclamou uma ruiva de olhos rosados, dando uma cotovelada no ombro do moreno.

- Quem é você? – quis saber Shino, franzindo a testa.

- Há, moramos na mesma casa e você pergunta quem sou eu... Legal, legal... Tayuya, e vê se não esquece! – irritou-se a ruiva.

- Finalmente, hein Shino?! – a voz de Kiba soou, e logo o moreno dava uma tapa na nuca do mais velho – Demorou, mas arrumou uma garota.

- Essa maluca? – murmurou, pondo a mão no local atingido.

- Vê lá quem chama de maluca, garotão! – exclamou Tayuya, acertando um soco no braço do mais novo.

- Me chamo Shino, Aburame Shino... – suspirou.

- Legal... Garotão. – a ruiva sorriu, vendo a expressão irritada na face do mais novo. Seria um jogo divertido.

_Boa noite gatinhos e gatinhas do meu Japão! Você já deve me conhecer, com a Mary-chan, e fui convidada para narrar o jogo de hoje..._

- Não quer salvar o Shino-kun? – perguntou a Hyuuga de cabelos castanhos, encarando o moreno ao seu lado.

- Ah não... Deixa ele se virar. Ela é bonita, enérgica, e ele precisa de uma namorada. – respondeu Kiba, passando um dos braços pelos ombros da garota – Quer alguma coisa?

- Juízo, Kiba! – exclamou a voz de Neji. Virou o rosto para trás, vendo o Hyuuga mais velho fazendo um sinal que indicava que estava de olho.

- Parece que arrumamos uma babá... – brincou o Inuzuka.

- Deixa eles em paz, Neji. – a acompanhante do rapaz dizia enquanto agarrava-se ao seu braço – Não seja enxerido.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

- Pronto pra arrasar com aqueles panacas? – perguntou animado um rapaz de curtos cabelos castanhos, que tinha o rosto coberto por algumas bandagens, passando o braço pelos ombros largos do Hoshigaki – Se quer mesmo entrar para a liga oficial essa é sua chance, ouvi dizer que tem um olheiro aqui, Kisame-nii-san.

- Eu sei... E você Zabuza-kun, não vai se exibir pra ele? Ah é mesmo, tinha esquecido que você só quer se mostrar para aquele menininho que tem cara de garota.

- O nome dele é Haku. E suas insinuações não me atingem, pois sei que tem um tombo por aquele Uchihazinho de merda. – alfinetou o outro.

- Bem, um à dez. – sorriu Kisame, sendo derrubado pelo amigo, que afagava e puxava seus cabelos.

- Vamos lá meninos, chega desse momento "in love"... Quero aquela taça na minha coleção! – exclamou uma moça de cabelos arroxeados, que estava parada na porta com uma prancheta em uma das mãos e a boca cheia de dango.

- Hai, Anko-sensei! – o time exclamou em um coro ensaiado, pondo-se de pé.

- Zabuza, deixe a estrela de nosso time em paz, Kisame-kun precisa se concentrar antes do jogo! – brincou a treinadora.

- É Zabuza, deixe Kisame em paz... – repetiu o rapaz azul, em um afeminado tom melancólico.

- Quando ele tirar a fantasia de mascote eu posso pensar. – provocou o mais novo.

- Ora seu...! – Kisame rosnou risonho, empurrando-o.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

- Konan... – chamou um rapaz de cabelos alaranjados, envolvendo a cintura da garota de orbes azuis, que sobressaltou-se em uma exclamação e ergueu a cabeça.

- Pein! Não me assuste assim. – respondeu em um suspiro aliviado, fechando a torneira da pia – O que faz no banheiro feminino?

- Temos que conversar. – sussurrou-lhe ao pé do ouvido, fazendo com que a jovem não contivesse um arrepio ao sentir o ar quente sair da boca do ruivo e tocar sua pele em um tom sensual.

- Agora não... Quero ver o jogo de Kisame. – murmurou a ele, remexendo-se no abraço para tentar soltar-se, mas o segundo não parecia querer fazê-lo.

- Não vai mais fugir de mim. – Pein disse em um tom firme, virando-a de uma vez para recostá-la a pia, pondo as mãos no mármore gelado e prendendo-a entre seus braços – Nem adiante me olhar assim, eu quero apenas uma resposta.

- Eu... Não sei do que está falando.

- Claro que sabe. – resmungou o ruivo, aproximando-se ainda mais do corpo da garota – Você... Me disse que escolheria... Já faz três anos, ele se foi, e você ainda não me respondeu.

- Não sei quem você é, não posso escolher entre Yahiko e _Pein_. – sibilou, pondo as mãos no peito do rapaz para evitar a aproximação – Traga-me Nagato de volta que poderei escolher.

- Por que ainda insiste nisso? Amava Yahiko, não? Sou idêntico a ele... Para você e por você eu tornei-me ele, e não me ama? O que fiz de errado?

- Tirou Nagato de mim, _Pein. _– respondeu com uma expressão raivosa na face, jogando-o ao longe – Amo Nagato, não amei Yahiko, e jamais amarei _Pein._

O rapaz de cabelos alaranjados ergueu bruscamente a cabeça ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Serrou os punhos e arregaçou os dentes a azulada, a face contorceu-se em uma careta de ódio e em seus olhos acinzentados e cheios de pequenos círculos surgia indícios de lágrimas.

- Por quê? Por quê me faz isso?! – gritou a ela, levando as mãos à cabeça – Nagato... Yahiko... Nagato... Yahiko... _PEIN! _– repetia ofegante, olhando de uma mão a outra e à medida que falava mais rápido as lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto e esfriavam o metal quente de seus piercings. Não sabia mais quem era.

- Pein, você está...

- Pein?! – cortou-a em uma exclamação, jogando-se de joelho nos azulejos molhados – Diz-me que não é meu nome, depois chama-me disso? Por que me confunde, querido anjo? Por quê?! Não pode apenas... Amar-me?

- Não posso... Você ao menos sabe quem é. – Konan disse, aproximando-se do ruivo – Como posso amar quem não tem identidade?

- Escolha. Quem quer que eu seja? – pediu a ela, abraçando sua cintura e sentindo-a afagar seus cabelos, enquanto derramava suas lágrimas em seu colo.

- Não devia ter parado com os remédios... – foi só o que ela respondeu, abaixando a cabeça para selar os lábios na testa quente do ruivo e deixando que uma lágrima sua caísse ali –, meu querido deus.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

- Estamos atrasados. – resmungou mais uma vez o que estava escorado à porta, com os braços cruzados, lançando um olhar irritado a tudo dentro da loja.

- Eu sei, eu sei... – suspirou o segundo – Já terminei de conferir o estoque, agora podemos ir... Mas... Onde estão minhas chaves?! – exclamou desesperado, correndo as mãos pelo corpo – Gaara-kun, acho que perdi...

- Estão no seu pescoço. – o ruivo respondeu incrédulo, tapando os olhos verdes com uma das mãos.

- Ah, é mesmo. – Lee sorriu desajeitado, pegando as chaves que havia prendido ao crachá..

- Como você consegue pôr as chaves aí justamente para não perdê-las e... Perdê-las? – o Sabaku perguntou, vendo o amigo desligar as luzes do fundo da loja.

- Não sei... Sou meio desligado às vezes.

- Às vezes? – franziu o cenho, fazendo-se de desentendido.

- Certo, muitas vezes. – corrigiu o mais novo, apanhando a jaqueta que estava sobre o balcão.

- Não esqueceu mais nada? – sugeriu Gaara, saindo da porta do velho quarto de empregados para aproximar-se do moreno, que encontrava-se debruçado sobre o balcão, de costas para ele.

- Acho que não. – disse-lhe incerto, virando para encará-lo.

- Ah!

- ...

Alguns papéis caiam do balcão e um velho rádio ligava-se com o impacto. Os vazios olhos verde-água eram invadidos por um brilho animador que emanava dos olhos negros. Os lábios entreabertos e o tom inexistente nas faces de ambos denunciavam a surpresa. O ruivo avaliou a situação e engoliu em seco: estava sobre o amigo, no chão frio da loja que no momento se encontrava vazia e escura. Por algum motivo não queria sair dali. O calor que ele lhe passava, o tom rosado nas bochechas, a garganta travada... Era tudo muito... Tentador.

- Gaara-kun. – Lee chamou sem jeito, despertando o ruivo de seus devaneios – Poderia sair de cima de mim?

O Sabaku levou uma das mãos aos lisos cabelos negros do moreno e aproximou-se um pouco mais, parando ao sentir as bochechas arderem. Os braços do mais novo envolveram seu pescoço, para a surpresa do ruivo, que teve sua nuca empurrada e seus lábios tomados de forma feroz pelo moreno.

_E o jogo já vai começar! Os carinhas estão entrando na quadra agora... Ih tem uns bonitinhos, hein? Pensei que era tudo "filhote de cruz credo"._

Ao que parecia iam se atrasar mais um pouco...

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

Ouviu o som que anunciava o começo do jogo e ergueu a cabeça, virando-se para a parede como se esperasse ver o que se passava através dela. Por um segundo irritou-se por estar dentro daquele banheiro enquanto todos assistiam ao jogo, mas foi apenas um instante, pois no momento seguinte ouvia um estranho barulho vindo da cabine onde o ruivo tinha entrado há poucos segundos.

Aproximou-se da porta e bateu três vezes, mas não obteve resposta, apenas ouviu o que imaginou ser o mais velho vomitando.

- Danna? Tá tudo bem? – perguntou o loiro, batendo mais algumas vezes na porta, porém não obteve resposta novamente – Sasori-no-danna, abre a porta... Está me ouvindo?

Mais uma vez ouviu-o vomitar dentro da cabine. Abaixou-se e viu por debaixo da porta que ele estava ajoelhado no chão, apoiando-se nas bordas do vaso-sanitário, ofegante.

- Danna! – Deidara exclamou preocupado, levantando-se para puxar a porta da cabine, mas não conseguia abri-la – Me deixa entrar, não seja idiota, un!

- Vá... Embora... – o tom era fraco, cansado, quase inexistente.

- Akasuna no Sasori, abra essa porta! – gritou o loiro.

Silenciou-se e esperou pela resposta do ruivo, que não veio de imediato. Após alguns minutos ouviu a porta ser destravada e o Akasuna a abria devagar, com as costas de uma das mãos cobrindo a boca. Rapidamente o Iwa o puxou para fora e pôs as mãos em sua testa, constatando que estava realmente quente. A respiração do ruivo era fraca e descompassada, o suor pingava em seu rosto de tom esverdeado e doentio, uma vez por outra tossia violentamente.

- O que você tem, danna? – Deidara perguntou devagar, limpando o suor da testa do maior.

- N-não... Sei... – respondeu ofegante, escorando-se a pia para evitar desabar no chão do banheiro.

- Precisa ir ao médico. – o loiro segurou seu braço e ajudou-o a permanecer de pé, lhe lançando um olhar preocupado.

- Não me diga o que eu já sei! – Sasori exclamou irritado, indo logo de encontro ao chão, com a respiração falha e dormência nos membros.

- Danna! – o loiro disse mais uma vez, abaixando-se para ver o que ele tinha – O que está sentindo, un?

- De-deidara... Fale mais alto... Não consigo te ouvir com tantos... Z-zumbidos... E minha vista está meio... Tur... Turva. – respondeu com certa dificuldade, agarrando o braço do mais novo.

- Tenho que pedir ajuda... E rápido. – murmurou a si mesmo, desesperando-se ao ver os olhos desfocados, o corpo trêmulo e pingando suor, a respiração oscilante e visível palidez do Akasuna.

Sasori fechou os olhos e a mão que apertava o braço do Iwa escorreu até o chão. Por alguns instantes desesperadores ele parou de respirar e aparentou estar morto. Se não fosse a incredulidade e o susto Deidara estaria gritando escandalosamente. Sem nenhum motivo aparente o ruivo despertou em um susto, ainda ofegante, mas com o rosto já corado novamente, visão normal e audição intacta. Se não fosse pelo espanto e pequena tremedeira nas pernas juraria que não havia acontecido.

- Mas o que...? – perguntou-se confuso, encarando uma das mãos.

- Tá tudo bem danna, un? – Deidara pôs a mão em sua testa, vendo que já estava em temperatura normal.

- Estou bem... Vamos assistir ao jogo. – o Akasuna respondeu, levantando-se em um pulo para ir até a saída do banheiro – Vem ou não?

- Claro, un! – exclamou o mais novo, erguendo-se para segui-lo. Mais tarde ia levá-lo ao médico...

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

O jogo já corria há um bom tempo e os "_Tubarões_" perdiam por nove pontos. A boa movia-se rápido nas mãos dos visitantes "_Gaviões Negros" _e o time da casa corria contra o tempo para tentar tomar a bola e virar o jogo. Após mais uma tentativa galha de fazer uma cesta duas pessoas juntaram-se ao grupo, trazendo pipocas e refrigerantes.

- Que demora! – resmungou Hidan, tomando um pacote das mãos do loiro ao seu lado.

- A fica estava bem grande. – Pein disse em um murmúrio, lançando à garota um último olhar antes de sentar-se.

- O que perdemos? – perguntou Konan, voltando ao seu lugar na arquibancada.

- Nada demais... Estamos perdendo. – lamentou-se o moreno de olhos verdes, soltando um audível suspiro.

Mal fechou a boca e uma vaia da torcida azul e branca encheu a quadra ao ver o astro do time ser jogado ao chão com uma cotovelada na boca do estômago pelo adversário que tentava tomar-lhe a bola. O Uchiha que até então estava quieto juntou-se a multidão ao erguer-se e gritar xingamentos ao jogador que no momento era repreendido pelo juiz.

_Parece que os Tubarões vão começar a ter mais problemas agora, já que o time adversário resolveu mandar Kisame pro banco... Genma foi expulso do jogo por sua atitude nada esportiva... Ih, o grandão é duro na queda, tá discutindo com a treinadora e os para-médicos... O Hoshigaki continua no jogo! Rokusho Aoi vai pro lance livre pelos Tubarões, é a chance de recuperar..._

A confusão entre os gritos animados da torcida azul e as vaias da torcida rival quase silenciava a narradora, que gritava ao microfone. Na quadra o clima não era nada melhor. Os capitães se encaravam raivosos, um a cada lado do campo, enquanto Aoi conversava com o juiz.

- Hey! – Kisame gritou ao rapaz de cabelos verdes, logo indo até ele e lhe sussurrando algo ao ouvido.

O Hoshigaki voltou ao banco e esperou os três lances do companheiro de time. Não tinha com o que se preocupar, Aoi era o melhor em lances livres. E assim como previsto ele não errara um sequer, sob os gritos incentivadores da torcida. Após isso chamou a todos e passou o novo estilo de jogo de forma resumida, pois logo foram chamados.

No centro da quadra os capitães se encaravam raivosos, aguardando que a bola fosse posta no jogo.

- Tá tudo bem com você? – Zabuza puxou o ombro do maior, fazendo-o desviar dos olhos frios do capitão do outro time.

- Tudo sim... Acha mesmo que aquilo basta para derrubar Hoshigaki Kisame? Não sou o capitão desse time só por parecer um tubarão. – riu-se o mais velho, voltando à frente – Se Sai quer um jogo sujo... Ele terá um.

Com o soar do apito do juiz a bola foi jogada, assim os dois pularam para alcançá-las e o maior conseguiu jogá-la para trás. Quando voltaram ao chão Sai olhou-o desentendido, mas logo Kisame apontava para trás, onde Zabuza abaixava-se para que Raiga tomasse impulso em suas costas e apanhasse a bola.

- Filho da mãe... – resmungou o moreno de vazios olhos castanhos, vendo o sorriso largo na face do mais velho.

Enquanto os Gaviões tentavam tomar a bola os jogadores do time adversário brincavam com ela, passando de um a outro sem sequer tentar fazer uma cesta, ou ao menos era o que se via de fora, pois na quadra não demorou muito para quê fosse a vez de Raiga abaixar-se para Zabuza tomar impulso. O maior jogou a bola ao alto a tempo do moreno pegá-la e ser amparado pelos ombros de Mizuki, desencadeando risos nas arquibancadas e olhares confusos dos rivais.

- Se derrubar é falta... Se derrubar é falta... – o rapaz de cabelos brancos dizia enquanto passava pelos jogadores do outro time em direção a cesta adversária, marcando assim dois pontos.

- Isso não vale! – Sai gritou ao juiz, que apenas deu de ombros como se dissesse que não era verdade.

E assim o jogo correu divertido, como se realmente estivessem brincando. Sem dúvidas os "_Tubarões_" davam um show àquela noite, e ao soar do apito que anunciava o fim da partida os "_Gaviões Negros_" perderam seu primeiro jogo na temporada. Enquanto todos comemoravam a estressante vitória o Hoshigaki apertava a mão do capitão adversário, que tinha na face um falso sorriso.

- Você é bom, Kisame-san. – o moreno lhe disse sem qualquer entusiasmo em suas palavras.

- Você também não é nada mal...

_E os Tubarões vencem o jogo! Foi cansativo e problemático, mas eles deram a volta por cima! Agora temos uma pequena surpresa... Temos um olheiro da liga profissional assistindo ao jogo, e ele pediu para dizer algumas palavras._

Rapidamente os jogadores e a torcida olharam para a entrada da quadra, onde surgia um homem realmente algo, de cabelos grisalhos levemente caídos para o lado, um dos olhos semi-abertos e o outro coberto por uma faixa azul, assim como o resto de seu rosto. Vinha quicando uma bola no chão e na outra trazia um microfone. Caminhou até o centro da quadra, deixando então a bola cair no chão, então levou o microfone a boca.

- Boa noite. – cumprimentou animadamente, e provavelmente ele sorria por detrás da máscara – Me chamo Hatake Kakashi e vim aqui porque um companheiro me ligou mais cedo dizendo que eu _precisava_ ver esses dois times jogando. Devo dizer que achei ser mais um truque dele para me fazer perder tempo, pois são apenas times de colégio. O que times de colégio teriam para me mostrar? Bom, vocês não me verão dizer isso novamente, mas eu estava errado. São realmente muito bons, e por serem bons eu vou levar para um teste os três melhores de cada time.

Uma confusão de murmúrios encheu o lugar por alguns instantes, onde o Hatake alargava o sorriso enquanto aguardava o silêncio se restabelecer na quadra.

- Como dizia... Os seis que irão comigo vão passar por avaliações e, provavelmente, o melhor será o novo jogador da nossa liga oficial. – disse calmamente, sem se importar com os sobressaltos dos ouvintes – Sem mais delongas vou dizer quem foram os escolhidos, começando pela Falcão Negro: Hagane Kotetsu, Kamizuki Izumo e o capitão Sai. – fez uma pequena pausa, esperando os rapazes citados se acalmarem – Agora os escolhidos da Tubarões: Momochi Zabuza, Kurosuki Raiga e, obviamente, o capitão Hoshigaki Kisame.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

Assim que saiu pela porta da frente foi recepcionado por palmas e gritos animados, também por mãos curiosas que tentavam tomar o seu troféu, mas este não sairia de sua mão tão cedo. Agradeceu aos que lhe falavam rapidamente, enquanto passava a vista por todos os lugares em volta, procurando àquele que realmente lhe interessava. Quando finalmente se livrou da multidão correu até onde um pequeno moreno estava sentado, solitário, brincando com uma lata vazia de refrigerante.

- Itachi-san? – chamou receoso, enquanto sentava-se ao seu lado.

- Ah, oi. – Itachi levou uma das mãos ao rosto antes de voltar-se ao maior, esboçando a ele um sorriso – Parabéns, foi um ótimo jogo.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu sem jeito, pondo uma das mãos na nuca.

Ao ouvir alguns murmúrios ambos olharam para o lado, onde viram Zabuza conversando com um pequeno ser andrógeno, de longos cabelos castanhos soltos, uma das mãos fechadas perto da boca e uma expressão animada no rosto.

- Estou muito feliz por você, Zabuza-san! – o menino exclamou animado, fazendo o mais velho levar as mãos à nuca em um riso nervoso.

- Que bom... – disse a ele, logo abaixando as mãos para tocar gentilmente sua face – Tenho algo a lhe dizer, Haku – sussurrou ao pequeno, vendo-o corar drasticamente –, mas não aqui. Venha comigo.

O mais velho tomou a mão do garoto e puxou-o para longe dali, sob o olhar de dois amigos ocultos no lugar mal-iluminado. Kisame voltou os olhos ao moreno, que já encarava a lata de refrigerante novamente. Olhou para o chão e apanhou uma outra lata vazia, então olhou em volta, procurando por algo. Ao achar a lata de lixo jogou o recipiente vazio ali, sorrindo ao ver que acertara. Uma segunda lata de refrigerante vazia foi jogada, mas esta não entrou, bateu na borda e foi ao chão.

- Parece que ainda falta muito para te alcançar... – o Uchiha disse calmamente, levantando-se do batente – Vamos embora Kisame, já devem estar esperando.

- Itachi-san, você está estranho. – murmurou o Hoshigaki, franzindo o cenho – Tem alguma coisa te incomodando?

- Kisame! – ouviu uma voz animada o chamar, fazendo-o virar o rosto para ver um ruivo vindo em sua direção, acompanhando de todos os outros moradores da república – Quando te procurei me disseram que tinha saído... Parabéns.

- Obrigado Sasori.

A frase ecoou como um eco em ambiente vazio na mente do Akasuna, o sorriso na face azul do maior tornou-se torto, o mundo perdeu sua forma, parecia que uma criança o havia desenhando em um papel sujo. O som que vinha aos seus ouvidos tinha um eco anormal e mal ouvia os chamados por debaixo dos zumbidos que lhe enchiam aos ouvidos, e sentia a dormência em seus membros como se estivesse sendo tomado por um enxame de abelhas.

Um "un" ecoante, fios dourados caindo à sua frente, o gosto de ferro em sua boca e o chão tornando-se mais próximo foram às últimas coisas que viu, ouviu e sentiu.

* * *

YO MINNA! :D

Em primeiro lugar quero me desculpar pelo atraso... .-. Pela pressa de atualizar essa fic acabou saindo essa porcaria O.o

A parte do PeinKonan ficou confusa, eu sei XD' Bom, quando eu comecei a escrever ia por algo como só uma conversa comum, mas aí sugiram em mente coisas malucas e minha mão escrevia do nada e acabou por sair isso O.O Não se preocupem, eu vou explicar o que é ;D

Ryuuku: Foi assustador o modo que ela olhava pro caderno, ria e escrevia! T3T -se balançando em posição fetal no cantinho-

HOHO' °-°

O Sasori está realmente doente o.o' E isso é uma doença ficticia, ou seja, eu criei ela :B -preguiça de ir pesquisar doenças-

Não tenho mais nada à comentar o/

Mas espero que vocês comentem! .-. Reviews, onegai! Mande uma review e faça uma autora baka super-hiper-mega-power feli \o\

Até n.n


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII – Aposta**

Sentia um cheiro diferente, um frio diferente, um toque diferente... Lentamente abriu os olhos, visualizando uma parede de azulejos brancos, muito bem limpa. Virou o rosto lentamente para o outro lado, constatando que era exatamente igual ao seu lado direito, então olhou o teto, forrado de gesso, branco. Tornou a olhar para o lado onde estava uma cadeira, e no acento um livro aonde vinha intitulado "A Arte de Explodir". Não havia como não reconhecer o objeto. Só então se deu conta de que estava em um quarto pequeno, com alguns aparelhos desligados e o ar-condicionado no máximo. Um quarto de hospital.

O raciocínio do ruivo foi impedido de terminar de unir as peças soltas em sua memória quando a porta abriu e ali entrava um rapaz alto de orbes azuis e cabeleira loira, que fechava a porta atrás de si antes de aproximar-se da cama e passar uma das mãos pelos cabelos vermelhos, sorrindo-lhe em seguida.

- Que bom que acordou danna. – Deidara disse de forma doce – Como está, un?

- Bem. – franziu o cenho, respondendo desdenhoso – A propósito... O quê aconteceu? Eu só lembro de estar cumprimentando o Kisame e depois... Nada.

- Você desmaiou, Sasori-no-danna.

Os olhos avermelhados do Akasuna se entreabriram desconfiados, enquanto o mesmo sentava-se na cama nada macia do hospital, sem quebrar o contato visual com o mais novo.

- E por quê eu desmaiei? – questionou como se caçoasse.

- Os médicos disseram que era apenas cansaço, estresse... Com alguns dias de descanso vai ficar tudo bem, un. Já liguei pra loja e eles nos deram uma semana de folga, eu vou cuidar de você.

- Legal, ganhei um enfermeiro. – bufou o ruivo, apanhando uma mochila que achara aos pés da cama – Saia do quarto, vou me trocar para irmos logo embora. Detesto hospitais.

- Hey, vai com calma! Você acabou de acordar, o médico disse que ainda vai dar uma olhada pra ver se está tudo bem mesmo. Não pode ir saindo desse jeito, un.

Sasori encarou o Iwa de rabo-de-olho, realmente irritado por estar sendo contrariado, mas Deidara não iria ceder tão fácil, ele nunca cedia. Sabendo disso o ruivo largou a mochila no chão e jogou-se na cama, com as mãos atrás da cabeça e olhos fechados em uma expressão de profundo ódio. Pelo menos teria a semanas de folga.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

Estavam sentados em uma fila no sofá da casa, divertindo-se com o ruivo que andava de um lado a outro, apreensivo. Pein estava daquele jeito há horas, andando pela casa sem na verdade ir a lugar algum, e aquilo era divertido aos olhos dos rapazes risonhos. Desde que Konan recebera uma ligação e saíra da república que o líder não parava quieto.

- Aposto que a Konan foi se encontrar com algum carinha. – Kisame disse divertido, assim que o ruivo angustiado saiu da sala.

Antes que mais alguém pudesse dizer algo a porta abriu, fazendo com que virassem para ela. Pein veio correndo da cozinha, mas sua pressa foi em vão, pois não era Konan que regressava, mas sim Deidara e Sasori. Os garotos encararam todos que os olhavam, parados na porta, sem entender o motivo daquilo.

- O que foi? – perguntou o loiro, enquanto fechava a porta devagar.

Assim que o líder tornou a sair os chamaram apressados, e ambos correram para frente do sofá, sentando-se nas poltronas.

- Então, o que está havendo? – Sasori questionou curioso.

- A Konan saiu mais cedo e Pein não pára quieto... Eles devem ter brigado e ela saiu com outro. – explicou Kakuzu, desdenhoso.

- Eu aposto que ela vai com esse cara pra festa próxima semana e esfregar ele na cara do Pein. – o rapaz de pele azulada disse enquanto tirava a carteira do bolso – Mulheres são vingativas, e se tratando da Konan então...

- Tobi não acha que a Konan-chan vá com outra pessoa pra festa. O Pein-sama vai chamá-la e ela vai aceitar. – Tobi disse animado, repetindo o gesto do maior.

- Quem mais aposta? – o Hoshigaki incentivou sorridente.

- Aposto que ele vai chamar e ouvir um sonoro "não". – Hidan disse confiante, tirando da carteira algumas notas e moedas – Só tenho seis mil iens...

- Tá pobre, hein? Mas vamos lá, seis mil iens. – o moreno tirou o boné e pôs o dinheiro dentro, depois virando-o para os restantes – Façam suas apostas.

- Tô com o Kisame. – o Uchiha murmurou indiferente, jogando algumas notas.

- Faltam vocês dois. – Kakuzu pôs o boné na frente de Sasori e Deidara, que já colocavam ali suas quantias.

- Apostamos que nenhum dos dois vai com ninguém, un. – o loiro exclamou em tom vitorioso.

- Por que não tornamos a aposta mais interessante? – Zetsu perguntou com um sorriso sacana pairando no canto dos lábios bicolor – Um dia antes nós perguntamos a algum deles e vemos se alguém ganhou, e os perdedores vão pagar um mico na festa. Caso não haja vencedores todos vão ter que pagar esse mico.

- E o que viria a ser? – quis saber Itachi, um tanto preocupado.

- Vamos escolher fantasias ridículas e vergonhosas para todos.

- Eu topo! – Kisame pronunciou-se imediatamente, apontando em seguida o loiro de olhos azuis sentado mais adiante – Deidara vai de Cinderela.

- O quê?! – pôs-se de pé, gritando surpreso.

- E o Sasori vai de príncipe, pra fazer par. – acrescentou o rapaz albino, rindo-se da raiva do loiro.

- Eu não vou mesmo de princesa, pode escolher mais um. – bufou Deidara, cruzando os braços e virando o rosto.

- Xuxa. – Itachi propôs divertido.

- Aff... Onde eu vou arrumar um sapato de cristal, un? – questionou enquanto sentava-se novamente.

- Na loja de fantasias, gênio. E já que vão fazer par... Vão ter que andar lado a lado como par também. – impôs Kakuzu, sorrindo animado – Vingança pela noite de jogos, eu ainda não esqueci daquilo.

- Legal... Mas quando _vocês _perderem vão ter que ir de... Ah, já sei! Peter Pan e Wendy. – Deidara disse em tom raivoso, apontando-os.

- Ótimo, já temos quatro fantasias. Agora faltam Kisame, Itachi, Zetsu e Tobi. – o Akasuna ajeitou-se no sofá, entediado.

- Já que estamos no clima de histórias infantis, vamos por o Uchiha de Branca de Neve, Kisame de príncipe, e assim como os outros vão ter que se fazer de casal. – o albino falou entusiasmado, já imaginava os demais nas fantasias, seria cômico.

- Zetsu e Tobi... Vão de... – começou o Uchiha, mas foi cortado:

- Tobi não vai sem máscara, escolham um personagem que use uma. – disse o mais velho, levantando-se do sofá.

- Pirulito? – Hidan sugeriu ao meio de risos.

- Existe essa fantasia? – estranhou o moreno que guardava o dinheiro em um dos bolsos, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Se não existir ele faz uma. Agora o Zetsu... Pode ir de... – o ruivo pôs um dos dedos sobre os lábios, pensativo – Que tal de Adão?

- Eu não vou ficar pelado só com uma folhinha me tapando no meio daquela gente toda. – negou-se o rapaz bicolor, rubro só de imaginar a cena.

- Vai sim, e agradeça por não ter que ir de vestido. – riu-se Deidara, entusiasmado.

- Certo, então agora vamos todos comprar as fantasias para ter certeza de que será a certa. Eu guardo o dinheiro. – o moreno de orbes verdes disse calmamente, erguendo-se.

_Din-Dong_

- Eu atendo. – suspirou Kisame, correndo até a entrada da república.

Abriu a porta e teve de recuar com o susto ao ver um moreno de sorriso duvidoso na face pálida e olhos sem brilho algum, de tamanho que não chegava aos seus ombros. Iria perguntar o que fazia ali quando avistou uma segunda pessoa: uma moça alta, de curvas sinuosas, cabelos castanhos e volumosos, roupas curtas e piercing no umbigo e nariz, que acompanhava-o com um ar importante.

- Ora, o Hoshigaki-kun mora aqui... – Sai disse com uma surpresa nada visível no tom inexpressivo.

- Sai? – espantou-se o rapaz de pele azulada – O quê quer comigo?

- Não viemos atrás de você grandalhão, é uma coincidência. – a garota disse em voz malandra, e ao ouví-la todos os olhares caíram sobre ela, e boquiabertos os rapazes corriam até a porta.

- Mary?! – o loiro de orbes azuis gritou histérico – É a Mary-chan? Dá rádio?

- Isso mesmo. – piscou um dos olhos ao rapaz e lhe apontou o indicador – Nosso carro quebrou aqui perto, e como aqui é a república que mais me dá audiência acho que não vão negar ajuda.

- De onde você é? Quer dizer... Seus olhos não são puxados. – o platinado perguntou com um largo sorriso, parecendo não ter ouvido o que ela disse depois do "isso mesmo".

- Maria Freitas, Rio de Janeiro, Brasil, ou Mary-chan, radialista número um de Tóquio. – a morena respondeu pondo as mãos na cintura e girando sem sair do lugar – Aprecie com moderação, branquinho.

- Não viemos aqui para exibir você, só queremos ajuda. – Sai repreendeu-a sério, passando um dos braços por sua cintura – E o Hoshigaki-kun deve querer treinar, afinal, é comigo que ele irá competir.

- Eu ouvi algum ruído, mas... De onde? – o maior olhou em volta e em seguida abaixou a cabeça, soltando uma exclamação – Ah, era o Sai... O que está fazendo aí embaixo? Putz, esqueci, você é pequeno mesmo.

- Tirou de tempo. – Mary disse animada, encarando a figura sorridente.

- Basquete não é altura, é agilidade, inteligência...

- Você tem tanta agilidade que sequer conseguiu tomar a bola de meus jogadores, e nem mesmo montou uma estratégia de jogo com sua... "inteligência".

- Isso porque costumo jogar basquete com pessoas, não com palhaços e acrobatas de circo. Ah é, o capitão deles é uma bizarrice típica de picadeiros.

Os olhos pequenos de Kisame se apertaram e um pouco mais, à medida que franzia o nariz e uma presa afiada surgia sob seu lábio. Enquanto o sorriso do moreno inexpressivo permanecia inabalável, os olhares dos Akatsukis eram receosos. O Uchiha foi rápido ao avançar alguns passos e agarrar o braço do maior, que cerrava os punhos com força.

- Você e eu, lá fora. – Kisame disse em um rugido raivoso, empurrando o peito do rapaz pálido.

- Eu não brigo. – ainda sorria enquanto o dedo do Hoshigaki espetava seu peito.

- Não vai amarelar depois de me ofender e ao meu time... Devia medir melhor suas palavras. – tirou a jaqueta, jogando-a em um lugar qualquer dentro da cara – Vamos lá branquelo.

- Kisame, não vale a pena. – Itachi puxou seu braços, mas sequer conseguiu movê-lo.

- Vou saber depois de experimentar, neh? – riu-se com um sorriso sádico na face.

- Opa, nós só queremos ajuda com o carro, nada de brigas. – repreendeu a mulher presente, entrando no meio dos dois – Resolvam seus problemas na quadra. Vão nos ajudar ou não?

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

A porta abriu lentamente, fazendo com que erguesse a cabeça de forma brusca para ver um ruivo de olhos salientados saindo em passos lentos, com olhar desfocado e os movimentos assombrados, sua respiração era angustiada e o lábio inferior tremia. Levantou e correu até ele, pondo uma das mãos em seu ombro, e com isso os olhos azulados voltaram-se a ela, em uma exclamação do rapaz.

- E então? – perguntou de forma calma, mas sem esconder a preocupação. O ruivo tornou a olhar para frente, então engoliu em seco para depois dizer:

- Ela... quer falar com você. – o tom que saiu de sua boca era quase inexistente, e após isso tornou a caminhar devagar – Estarei esperando... no carro.

Olhou-o sair da sala de espera, e permaneceu encarando a porta fechada de forma triste por algum tempo, antes de entrar no consultório psiquiátrico. Fechou a porta lentamente, voltando-se a uma jovem de cabelos castanhos, de pé na frente da enorme janela que mostrava uma belíssima vista da cidade. Aproximou-se dela em passos suaves, que provocavam um pequeno eco sob o barulho do vento vindo da janela, então parou há alguns metros da mesa.

- Ele me disse que queria falar comigo. – comentou casualmente, com as mãos atrás e um olhar preocupado mirando as costas da castanha que suspirava.

- Sinto muito Konan, mas... não posso fazer mais nada. – as palavras soaram no subconsciente da garota por vários segundos, e com os olhos arregalados não cria no que acabara de ser lhe dito – Faz três anos que trato Nagato e nenhum avanço sequer, nenhuma memória, nenhum gesto.

- Isso é impossível. O Nagato está ali, você tem que trazê-lo de volta, é pra isso que estou te pagando! – exclamou a azulada, avançando alguns passos em direção à mesa.

- A perda de Yahiko foi muito significativa pra ele.

- Também foi pra mim...

- É diferente para Nagato. – enfatizou a morena, virando-se para encarar a mais nova – Ele estava no carro junto a Yahiko e sente-se culpado por ter sobrevivido... À vontade de deixar a memória do amigo viva fez com que o mesmo mudasse para parecer ele, e naquele momento a dor da perda bloqueou tudo e qualquer coisa que não tivesse ligação com Yahiko, e a confusão foi feita. Não há espaço para Nagato entre Yahiko e Pein.

- Não há nada mais que possamos fazer? – uma lágrima solitária rolou na face de pele alva de Konan, e o tom era embargado.

- Infelizmente, não sem a ajuda dos remédios que ele se nega a tomar. – respondeu com mais um suspiro, sentando-se em cima da mesa – Obrigue-o a tomá-los e as consultas farão mais efeito.

- Eu... vou tentar. Ele é teimoso, assim como Yahiko era. – um fraco sorriso brotou nos lábios finos, mas logo se apagou – Pein é frio, diferente de ambos.

- Isso porque "Pein" é um mero personagem criado por Nagato, e este simboliza o sofrimento que ele sentiu ao perder o amigo, assim como os piercings simbolizam a dor que Yahiko sofreu e o mesmo quer experimentar para sentir-se menos culpado. – explicou à azulada, enquanto anotava algo em um pequeno bloco – Ele contou-me que tudo de Nagato foi jogado fora, mas a família dele deve guardar algo.

- Claro, temos tudo ainda, ele apenas acha que foram perdidos. Roupas, cds, pôsteres... Está tudo na casa dos pais dele.

- Que ótimo. – a morena disse sorridente, pondo-se de pé – Leve tudo para o quarto dele, e não deixe que jogue fora. Convença-o a parar de tingir o cabelo de ruivo e deixar que cresça novamente, e faça-o vestir as roupas que usava antigamente. Talvez traga alguma memória de volta... Mas não esqueça dos remédios e seções semanais comigo, senão vai ser impossível sumir com esse tal "Pein".

- Então... você pode trazer Nagato de volta? – um largo sorriso iluminou a face angelical da garota, que avançou mais alguns passos.

- Não prometo nada, mas... posso tentar mais um pouco.

Konan correu até ela e a abraçou. Nada a deixaria mais feliz do que ter seu amado de volta, e o sonho de anos podia finalmente se realizar.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

- E então?

- Nada... Não achei nada. – o moreno fechou o capô do carro e limpou as mãos em uma flanela suja, escorando-se no mesmo.

- Aff, tem certeza que entende de carros? – Mary-chan perguntou emburrada, cruzando os braços – Fala sério.

- Eu _entendo_ de carros – revidou Kakuzu –, mas não achei nenhum problema.

- Vai me deixar olhar agora? – o rapaz azul quis saber em um resmungo, já tirando a camisa – Você vai ver como é bem simples.

- À vontade. – pôs a camisa no ombro e saiu da frente, deixando que o maior tornasse a levantar o capô.

- E aí moreno, tu é japa mesmo? – a radialista perguntou descrente, encarando o rapaz de olhos verdes.

- Sou. – Kakuzu respondeu simplesmente, escorando-se no muro onde ela estava sentada – Por que a pergunta?

- Nunca vi um japa moreno...

- Aposto que também nunca viu um azul. – ironizou com um sorriso na face, para depois receber um espirro de óleo – Hey Kisame, tá maluco?!

- É melhor parar de zoar. – repreendeu irritado, voltando-se ao carro novamente – Tá falando muito grosso pro metrossexual que faz bronzeamento artificial e toma bomba.

- Haha, que engraçado... – apanhou novamente a flanela e passou a limpar o peito.

- E o que são essas cicatrizes? – a morena quis saber entediada.

- Eu fui um menino levado.

- Sei. – sorriu maliciosa, e o rapaz retribuiu ao sorriso.

- Vai demorar muito? – Sai perguntou irritado, passando o braço pelos ombros da garota – Temos que ir a uma reunião familiar.

- São parentes? – estranhou Deidara.

- Primos. – a garota respondeu, depositando um beijo nos lábios esbranquiçados do pequeno – E namorados.

* * *

-esconde embaixo da mesa-

Não me matem! Y0Y

Eu odiei esse capítulo mais que qualquer outro que eu já tenha escrito, estava sem uma gota de criatividade, só sabia o que ia escrever, mas não como... Tive até que adiantar a parte do PeinxKonan que ia entrar mais pra frente pela falta de idéias... Pelo atraso eu jurei a mim mesma que só escreveria outra fanfic depois de concluir esse capítulo x.x O próximo é a festa de Halloween, será muito melhor.

Ah, entrem na minha comu do 'kut, podem pegar o link abrindo o meu perfil :D Lá eu irei postar os extras de minhas fanfics e mais algumas coisinhas, e também será lá que eu vou pegar as fichas para meu próximo e mais sério projeto.

Mais uma coisa... Por quê, ó caga d'águas, pararam de escrever fanfics dos Akatsukis?! Nem mesmo comédia tem mais na merda desse site! Só tem a porcariazinha sem sal de SasuSaku e ItaSaku, nem sei qual dos dois é mais deplorável, mas aposto minhas fichas no ItaSaku, não sei como alguém pode gostar _disso_ -momento de revolta- Onde foram os yaois Akatsukis?! E os lemons Akatsukis?! EVAPORARAM?! Escrevam fanfics Akatsukis para o bem de minha sanidade mental, quem me tem no msn já sabe que eu tô REVOLTADA MESMO com a falta de fanfics decentes no site Ò.Ó Já jurei esses autores de morte \ò.Ó/

Só isso mesmo... Até o próximo capítulo, acho que ele ficará bem melhor, peçam para minha criatividade voltar, ela foi dar uma volta e sumiu --' E ESCREVAM FANFICS YAOI DA AKATSUKI \Ò0ó/

Até \o\


	9. Chapter 9

**_Dinheiro não é tudo na vida! Ainda tem a casa, o carro, as roupas..._**

* * *

Esse capítulo** NÃO **foi betado, perdoem os erros.

-

-

-

* * *

**Capítulo IX – Halloween**

- Aff... – já perdera a conta de quantas dessas reclamações ouvira naquele fim-de-tarde, e ao que parecia ainda ia ouvir várias delas.

Levantou-se de sua cama e caminhou alguns passos em direção ao banheiro, dando três batidas de leve na porta, para depois ouvir um raivoso "o que é" gritado por uma voz grave e perigosa.

- Você está aí dentro há quase uma hora, não vai sair? – perguntou em uma exclamação, batendo mais algumas vezes na porta.

- Tente pôr essa fantasia, un! – Deidara gritou de forma agoniada, logo em seguida abrindo a porta do banheiro.

O Akasuna recuou um passo ao ver o estado em que o loiro se encontrava: os cabelos loiros estavam completamente soltos, enfeitados por uma coroa prateada, duas tranças se uniam na parte de trás do penteado, e sem desfazer a costumeira franja. O vestido já vira antes, era azul, idêntico o da personagem, mas no corpo de Deidara não ficara tão bonito quanto no da modelo, principalmente por o mesmo não ter seios para preencher o decote, e também por estar vestido completamente errado. Um riso escapou pelos lábios do ruivo ao vê-lo sair pulando pelo quarto enquanto tentava puxar o zíper do vestido, e ao notar estar fazendo papel de idiota parou para voltar os olhos azuis ao ruivo.

- Dá pra ajudar? – irritou-se o mais jovem.

- Ah, claro... – respondeu-o em um murmúrio, seguindo até onde estava para puxar o zíper e arrumar a gola do vestido. Virou o loiro e passou a arrumar a sua fantasia pacientemente, sob o olhar irritado do Iwa – Parece que você se vestiu enquanto brigava com cães. – comentou em um muxoxo, ao erguer o vestido para arrumar a meia com alguns pequenos rasgões.

- Não tenho culpa se tem pano demais nisso, un. – resmungou baixo, coçando o pescoço com uma careta na face – E esses babados estão me dando coceira.

- Vai ter que agüentar. – Sasori disse tranqüilamente, erguendo-se – Pronto, está bem melhor... Não acha que ficaria mais acentuado se pusesse algo aqui? – perguntou como quem não quer nada, pondo as mãos no peito do mais novo.

- Nem pensar que eu vou por o sutiã de enchimento que veio junto com a fantasia, un! – exclamou imediatamente, tirando as mãos do segundo de seu peito – E vai logo se vestir, está quase na hora.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

O moreno de olhos verdes estava de pé na frente do espelho, arrumando os nós da roupa e os cabelos lisos, para que o chapéu de cor verde não caísse. Ao terminar de arrumar-se deu uma última espiada em si mesmo, sorrindo ao constatar que estava realmente ridículo.

- Dá pra me ajudar aqui? – Hidan perguntou em um resmungo, aproximando-se com um pente e dois elásticos nas mãos – Não consigo prender o cabelo... A propósito, por que eu sou a Wendy?

- Bom, primeiro porque eu sou grande demais pra vestir um vestido... – começou calmamente, enquanto apanhava o pente para ajudar no penteado do parceiro – Segundo que eu fico bonito de Peter Pan, realça meus músculos, e também porque a fantasia foi bem mais barata; e terceiro porque você ficou uma gracinha com essa roupa.

Hidan olhou-o de forma ameaçadora, no entanto os orbes verdes continuavam passando serenidade e até mesmo ironia. Como ficar sério quando via ao rapaz mais exibido que já conhecera usando vestido? Segurou o riso e terminou de prender seu cabelo, para depois voltar-se ao espelho, enquanto o albino buscava os sapatos.

- Não está bravo por ter perdido a aposta? – o rapaz de olhos violeta perguntou de forma duvidosa, só então se dando conta disso.

- Estou, mas o dinheiro já está perdido mesmo, agora só me resta a festa... Vamos tentar nos divertir. – respondeu desdenhoso, levantando-se para caminhar em passos tranqüilos até a porta – Está na hora.

O menor mostrou-se confuso, porém não disse mais nada, apenas levantou e saiu do quarto atrás dele. Nem tudo estava perdido, ainda havia uma pequena chance de diversão.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

A porta do banheiro foi aberta e um rapaz extremamente alto saiu por ela, vestindo-se como um membro da realeza e com uma espada em uma bainha em sua cintura, trazia embaixo do braço um chapéu enfeitado por uma pluma branca. Sorriu contente ao achar o acompanhante sentado à cômoda, terminando de arrumar-se.

- Como fiquei? – o rapaz azul vestido de príncipe perguntou animado, abrindo os braços para que o moreno o olhasse dos pés a cabeça.

- Bonito... Mas ficaria melhor em mim. – resmungou o Uchiha, erguendo-se em seguida para exibir o belo vestido azul e vermelho – Isso é realmente necessário?

- Parece que sim, já que perdemos. – Kisame foi até a porta, murmurando desgostoso – Já devem ter saído, assim deixamos pra pagar mico só na hora da festa.

O moreno caminhou até onde ele estava e parou a sua frente, erguendo de leve a cabeça para ver o rosto do Hoshigaki que voltara a lhe sorrir.

- O Itachi-san vai se irritar com isso, mas não posso evitar dizer... – franziu o cenho em expressão temerosa – Fica uma graça de vestido.

Por alguns segundos os frios olhos negros se mostraram perigosos e a face alva contorcia-se em uma careta raivosa, mas ele não fez nada, apenas saiu do quarto, sendo seguido pelo maior.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

Virou-se ao ouvir o som da porta ser aberta e seus olhos quase saltaram da face, enquanto a pele assumia um tom avermelhado e seus lábios entreabriam-se. Via um rapaz seminu saindo do banheiro, com o tronco molhado e a calça folgada lhe pendendo na cintura, a parte superior do rosto era oculta por uma máscara branca, que deixava a mostra apenas os lábios finos e esbranquiçados do moreno. Uma cena jamais apreciada pelo par de orbes amarelos que incandesciam de malicia.

- Zetsu-san, por quê não vai com a sunga? – o mascarado perguntou irônico, erguendo com um dos dedos uma minúscula peça aonde vinha pregada uma folha na parte da frente. Os lábios finos se alargaram, pondo a mostra os perfeitos dentes brancos, complementando-lhe o belo sorriso.

- Não seja palhaço. – resmungou em voz baixa, voltando a olhar-se no espelho para ocultar o constrangimento.

Um pequeno riso foi ouvido antes dos paços soarem até o guarda-roupa, de onde uma capa foi tirada, juntamente com uma camisa de mangas compridas. Os olhos de Zetsu pareciam ter vida própria, por mais que tentasse, desviar a atenção daquele rapaz era impossível.

- Temos bastante dinheiro agora que ganhamos a aposta, então que tal sairmos para algum lugar nesse fim de semana? – perguntou como de forma casual o que se vestia de roupas divididas em cores opostas, mostrando-se pouco interessado no assunto.

- Uma ótima idéia! – Tobi exclamou animado, pondo a capa para terminar de vestir sua fantasia de fantasma da ópera.

- Vamos descer agora?

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

- Você está linda. – sussurrou ao pé do ouvido da garota à sua frente, fazendo-a virar-se em um sobressalto – Desculpe a demora.

- Ah, Pein... Não me assuste assim. – Konan suspirou aliviada, logo erguendo a cabeça a ele para ver que vestia o uniforme de caratê de Nagato, que lhe dera dizendo ser uma fantasia – Ainda serve direitinho em você...

- O que disse?

- Nada. – sorriu docemente, arrancando um segundo sorriso do rapaz.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

- Vampiro? – uma voz feminina veio do seu lado, fazendo-o sobressaltar-se e derramar um pouco de líquido do copo que tinha em mãos – Que assustado... – a ruiva franziu as sobrancelhas, suspirando de forma pesarosa.

- Você de novo?! – exclamou o moreno que limpava as mãos em um guardanapo, encarando a figura vestida de um vestido decotado preto e maquiagem sombria, no entanto Shino achava que não era necessário tudo aquilo para ela parecer uma bruxa.

- Devia era me agradecer por ter vindo aqui. – resmungou Tayuya, esmurrando o ombro do rapaz – Fica mofando no canto e quando chega alguém pra conversar a trata mal... Hunf!

- Desculpe. – respondeu a contra gosto, virando a face na direção contrária, porém permanecia a encarar a garota ao seu lado de rabo-de-olho.

- O que tá olhando?!

O Aburame franziu o cenho e levou uma das mãos ao rosto, assustando-se ao ver que não usava seus costumeiros óculos escuros. Só então lembrou-se que o companheiro de quarto os havia tomado de si antes de saírem da república.

- Sabia que fica irreconhecível sem os óculos? – perguntou desdenhosa.

- Então como me reconheceu?

- Porque você é o único garoto do mundo que vem a uma festa a fantasia e fica no canto da sala olhando o pessoal se divertir. – respondeu-o com certa ênfase.

- Não gosto de aglomerações.

- Parece mais que você não gosta das pessoas. – murmurou irritada, tomando um gole da bebida que apanhara na mesa ao lado.

- Por que não gosto? Porque são irritantes e mesquinhas, também por ser meu jeito de ser, não preciso sair pulando no meio da multidão gritando "olhem pra mim, sou um idiota", chamo a atenção por ser quieto. – olhou a garota ao seu lado, e esta o encarava com um sorriso largo.

- E aí garotão, quer dançar? – agarrou-se ao braço do moreno, enquanto colocava o copo de volta à mesa.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

De fora podia-se ouvir a música alta, ver as luzes coloridas piscando e as sombras dançando, causando uma sensação eufórica. A porta foi aberta e os últimos convidados, parados ali, encaravam a todos com um sorriso cínico pairando nos lábios. Um deles era bastante alto, magro e pálido, com os longos cabelos escorridos ocultando boa parte da face branca, este não estava fantasiado. Já o segundo era pequeno, não alcançava nem o ombro do mais velho, tinha os cabelos acinzentados e presos, sobre os olhos negros tinha um par de óculos redondos, e sua fantasia era um jaleco branco de médico.

- Orochimaru-san? Kabuto? – a voz de Pein foi à primeira coisa que ouviram, e o rapaz vinha ao encontro deles, puxando o braço de sua acompanhante – Já voltaram?

- Infelizmente, Pein-kun... Kabuto não gostou das férias. – suspirou o mais alto, descendo os degraus para encará-lo – Seu reinado acabou.

- Ah, que pena... Mas então, onde está sua fantasia? – deu um leve sorriso.

- Achei melhor não usar uma. – riu-se Orochimaru, para depois voltar-se ao rapaz atrás de si – Venha Kabuto, vamos beber alguma coisa.

- Claro Orochimaru-sama. – concordou em um murmúrio, antes de seguí-lo.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

- Vai devagar. – repreendeu Kisame, ao ver o menor beber o décimo copo em um piscar de olhos.

O Uchiha olhou-o de rabo-de-olho, porém não disse nada, apenas encheu o copo novamente, fazendo com que um suspiro escapasse pelos lábios do que estava ao seu lado. Ao erguer a cabeça Kisame viu Zabuza passando, acompanhado de Haku. Assobiou a eles, fazendo com que o olhassem, e acenou sorridente.

- E aí, Kisame-nii-san? – cumprimentou o Momichi, batendo a mão fechada na do mais velho – Não vai apresentar? – indicou com o queixo o moreno ao lado, que voltou a ele os olhos negros e apertou o copo na mão – I-Itachi?! É você, cara?

- Perdemos uma aposta... É melhor não comentar nada. – Kisame disse em um suspiro, pondo as mãos atrás da cabeça – Impressão minha ou você escolheu a fantasia mais barata da loja?

- Nem comprei nada, peguei umas bandagens que tinha sobrando em casa e fiz essa de múmia... Fantasias custam caro. – sorriu maroto.

- Zabuza-san... O Itachi-san não está gostando de nossa companhia, vamos para outro lugar. – o rapaz andrógeno chamou receoso, puxando o braço do mais velho, que agora encarava a expressão nada amigável do Uchiha.

- Boa sorte com a fera. – antes de sair deu um tapa no ombro do Hoshigaki.

- Legal, você espantou eles. – resmungou Kisame.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

Ao longe um Hyuuga encarava desconfiado ao rapaz vestindo uma bizarra fantasia de cachorro e a garota ao seu lado, que vestia-se de uma roupa nada comum, lembrava uma assombração. Girava o dedo na borda do copo agora vazio, encarando-os a espreita, ignorando por completo a bela morena ao seu lado com uma insinuante fantasia de Cleópatra. TenTen mexia o pé rapidamente, de forma a anunciar sua frustração, mas o rapaz ao lado parecia não reparar.

- Já chega, Neji. – disse por fim, levantando-se – Ou você fica de babá ou fica comigo, as duas coisas não dá pra fazer.

- Do que você está falando? – perguntou inocente, mas não sem antes dar uma última olhada no casal mais à frente.

- Você é _insuportável_. – resmungou a Mitsashi, pisando com força no pé de seu acompanhante, que soltou um gemido de dor – Devia ter vindo com o Lee. – dizendo isso apanhou a bolsa e saiu em passos pesados.

- TenTen, não vire as costas pra mim. Volte aqui! Não ouviu o que eu disse?! Tá bem... Nós conversamos quando você voltar. – resmungou consigo mesmo, esvaziando de uma vez o copo pela metade que ela havia deixado.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

- Lela, acho que seu primo perdeu a namorada. – Kiba disse sem jeito, indicando com um aceno de cabeça a mesa onde o Hyuuga havia sido deixado sozinho.

- Não perdeu não, daqui a pouco eles voltam. – soltou um muxoxo, recostando-se a parede – Essa festa está meio caída.

- Concordo...

- Vamos dar uma volta lá fora. – não estava convidando, estava convocando. Agarrou a mão do Inuzuka e saiu guiando-o para fora.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

Estava sentado em cima da mesa de salgados, com uma tigela de pipocas no colo e ao lado uma garrafa de cerveja pela metade, espiando o galante fantasma que estava de pé ao seu lado, cantando todas as garotas que passavam. O mais velho parecia não se importar com sua presença, beijava e largava todas as que lhe davam ouvidos e aceitava o número de telefone, que ia parar debaixo da mesa de forma "acidental". Enquanto já perdera a conta de quantas meninas estúpidas ele já havia enganado, o mesmo não abrira a boca para pronunciar nem um "oi" as que vinham acompanhadas e tentavam puxar conversa.

- Zetsu-san, se continuar assim vai sair daqui sem pegar nenhuma. – irritou-se o mais velho, enquanto escolhia com precisão apenas um número para pôr no bolso – Olhe em volta, tem inúmeras garotas fáceis, escolha pelo menos uma.

- Não estou a fim. – resmungou em um murmúrio.

- Tá bem, eu escolho pra você... Qual tipo prefere? Loiras, morenas, ruivas, altas, baixas...? – perguntou sorridente, unindo os dedos indicadores.

- Eu disse que não estou a fim, Tobi. – repetiu em tom impaciente.

- Você já teve alguma namorada?

- Não. – respondeu-o ainda mais impaciente, só agora o olhando de forma direta.

- Ah tá... – suspirou entendido, pondo as mãos nos bolsos, no entanto seu silêncio não durou muito – Por quê veio, então?

O rapaz bicolor o olhou novamente, estendo um silêncio de minutos, onde procurava uma resposta que pudesse dar àquela pergunta.

- Porque... eu quis. – foi só o que respondeu, mas reparou que o segundo não ficara satisfeito com a resposta.

- E...? – incentivou-o a palavras mais precisas, aproximando-se um pouco mais.

- Gosto de sua companhia.

- Sei. – sorriu irônico, chegando mais perto para ver que ele se afastava – Não vou deixar que saia daqui sem ter se divertido, Zetsu-san.

- E o que pretende fazer a respeito? – quis saber o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados, parando de se afastar para encarar os olhos negros que via com dificuldade.

- Já que não aceita ficar com nenhuma garota... Talvez aceite comigo. – sussurrou-lhe em tom sedutor, tocando seus lábios coloridos com os dedos.

- Talvez. – Zetsu segurou sua mão e expulsou os dedos magros, depois envolvendo os braços no pescoço do mais velho para aplicar-lhe um beijo possessivo.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

- Nossa... Quantas garotas lindas. – comentou como quem não quer nada o moreno de traje colado, depois voltando-se ao acompanhante, que batia o pé no chão impacientemente – Hidan?

- Que é? – perguntou em uma exclamação, sem virar o rosto a ele.

- Está muito quieto, o que houve? – questionou Kakuzu, tomando um gole da bebida que estava em seu copo.

- Me sinto ridículo.

- _Nós_ estamos ridículos. – corrigiu o mais velho – Ao menos tente se divertir.

- Com as garotas nos olhando e rindo?! – irritou-se repentinamente, apontando um grupinho de garotas que conversavam ao meio de risadinhas, os olhando – Fala sério, parecemos um casal gay retardado.

- Você está certo... Mas podia ser pior.

- Como? – Hidan olhou-o de rabo-de-olho, de forma ameaçadora.

- Podíamos _ser_ um casal gay retardado. – disse irônico, repousando o copo vazio em cima da mesa.

- Não seria pior. – murmurou em tom quase inaudível, olhando para um outro canto.

- O que disse? – Kakuzu franziu as sobrancelhas, duvidando do que ouvira.

- Nada.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

Olhou novamente para o lado, vendo o menor passar o dedo pelo copo úmido e levá-lo a boca, procurando mais do líquido quente que cobria seu corpo de suor e vazia com que tudo a sua volta girasse. Pelo menos ele não podia beber mais do que já bebera, já que esvaziara o galão de cerveja daquela mesa.

- Vamos para a outra mesa... Preciso de mais. – o Uchiha disse em tom preguiçoso, olhando para os lados meio que perdido.

- Não mesmo, agora você vai ficar aqui do meu lado. – repreendeu-o firme, tomando seu braço – Já bebeu muito mais além do eu deveria ter permitido.

- Ô Kisame... Você tá chato, cara... Relaxa. – gritou animado, pulando ao som da música alta.

- Santo Deus, o garoto endoidou de vez. – murmurou consigo mesmo, vendo-o dançar animado, rindo sem parar e tropeçando nos próprios pés – Itachi-san, não quer ir lá pra fora? Está se sentindo bem?

- Eu estou ótimo! Só que essas luzes rodando estão me deixando tonto. – fechou os olhos e pôs uma das mãos na cabeça, pendendo para o lado para ser seguro por uma das mãos do maior – Kisame, Kisame, Kisame! – exclamou ao recompor-se, jogando os braços em torno do pescoço dele, sorrindo-lhe com os olhos vermelhos pelo álcool ingerido – Eu tive uma idéia, e você vai gostar.

- O que foi agora? – perguntou incerto, prendendo a respiração a cada nova palavra que o moreno pronunciava para não sentir o odor forte que ele expelia.

Quando menos esperou teve os lábios cobertos por outros quentes, e uma boca sedenta buscava desesperada pela sua, em um beijo literalmente embriagante.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

Deidara batia o pé no chão, nervoso, enquanto vagava o olhar em sua volta, observando os rapazes que o olhavam maliciosos. Realmente não havia sido uma boa idéia fazer tal aposta. Aproximou-se um pouco mais do ruivo quando notou que um deles vinha ao seu encontro, e para alívio do loiro ele deu meia volta.

- Quê? – o Akasuna perguntou de sobrancelhas arqueadas, ao ver o mais novo grudar em seu braço.

- Não se afaste de mim, por tudo que é mais sagrado Sasori-no-danna, un! – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- O que foi, criatura? – perguntou mais uma vez, e como resposta o Iwa apontou discretamente para um grupinho de rapazes que os olhava, e diante da cena o que o ruivo não pôde fazer foi evitar o riso.

- Isso não é engraçado! – exclamou em um murmúrio – Eles acham que eu sou uma garota, vê se pode, un.

- Normal, você é uma linda garota. – debochou o mais velho.

O loiro encarou furioso ao sorriso feliz e largo de seu danna, dando-lhe um leve soco em seu peito. Os olhos do Akasuna se arregalaram e suas mãos foram ao local atingido, enquanto curvava-se como conseqüência da dor sentida no momento. O coração batia forte, e a cada nova batida uma forte dor se instalava em seu corpo que tremia por inteiro. Parecia estar tendo um ataque cardíaco.

- Danna! – gritou desesperado, ao vê-lo despencar em cima de algumas cadeiras. Apressou-se erguê-lo, pondo sua cabeça em cima de uma das mãos e encarando os olhos arregalados, aonde apenas via branco, e sentindo-o tremer excessivamente – De novo não...

Enquanto isso em volta já se formava uma pequena multidão e a música parara, ao meio da aglomeração alguns ligavam para a emergência.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

- O que é aquilo? – Kabuto questionou aos três com quem conversava, indicando com o queixo a pequena multidão ao canto.

- Deve ser alguma briga. – o ruivo disse desdenhoso, voltando os olhos ao mais velho do grupo – Então Orochimaru-sama, do que falávamos?

- É o Sasori! – a garota de cabelos azuis exclamou exaltada, apontando o ruivo desacordado que era carregado em uma maca.

- Era só o que me faltava... – Orochimaru resmungou consigo mesmo, erguendo-se da cadeira – Vamos Kabuto. – disse ao mais novo, para depois abrir caminho no meio da multidão, sendo seguido pelo de cabelos acinzentados.

* * *

Yo minna-san n.n

Bom bom... eu juro que tentei aprontar esse capítulo o mais breve possível, e nem acho que tenha demorado tanto pra terninar o-o Não sei se é por estar tendo muito trabalho na escola... sei lá xD

Ryuuku: Voto no "sei lá" \õ

Tá drogado, cara? o_o'

Ryuuku: Sei naum, manow o_o'

Esquece ¬¬' Sobre o capítulo... Bem... Não é uma das melhores coisas que já escrevi, mas até que eu gostei de algumas partes O.o Próximo capítulo: "Depois da festa..." XD -idéiaspervasamil- Alguns personagens nem apareceram nesse capítulo, também porque ficaria enorme se colocasse todos ;/

Espero que tenham gostado n.n E deixem review, ou o Ryuuku assombra vocês u.u

Ryuuku: -comendo maçã- Hã? o-o

¬¬' Er... Até ;3


	10. Chapter 10

**Pain-sama 10 x Konoha 0**

**OWNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED HASHIRAMA \Õ/ NA SUA CARA DE MADEIRA, _SENJU_ Ò0Ó/  
**

(momento mada-fã)

**

* * *

****Capítulo X – Depois da festa**

Abriu levemente os olhos, sentindo uma imensa dor de cabeça. Por sorte, as cortinas permaneciam fechadas e a luz do sol não era tão forte no cômodo. Varreu os olhos pelo lugar, a mente falhando, e por vários minutos não conseguiu raciocinar direito. Só depois de ver a cama vazia do outro lado do quarto notou estar na república. Deitado em sua cama. Estranhou que a segunda cama estivesse perfeitamente arrumada, seu parceiro de quarto sempre a deixava bagunçada, com os lençóis no chão.

Foi então que sentiu um ar quente em seu peito e algo pesado em cima de si. Levou o maior susto de sua vida ao olhar para baixo e deparar-se com um tufo de cabelos negros. Afastou as mãos que envolviam o pequeno corpo do adormecido e olhou-o com os olhos salientados da face, a boca entreaberta, o coração quase saltando pela boca. Desviou o olhar para o chão do quarto, onde estavam espalhadas peças de roupa, ou melhor, de fantasias. Pela capa longa e roupas sociais jogadas junto as suas deduziu rapidamente quem estava consigo em sua cama.

O corpo menor se mexeu levemente, abraçando sua cintura, e então sentiu os lábios gelados do moreno tocarem seu peito, e logo o rosto mascarado erguia-se a ele, esboçando um sorriso na face pálida.

- Bom dia, Zetsu-san. – o mais velho lhe disse de forma calma, parecendo não se importar com o pânico na face bicolor do maior – Algum problema?

- T-Tobi... – murmurou quase sem voz, remexendo-se desconfortável – O que... Houve noite passada?

Viu o meigo e galante sorriso na face do moreno desaparecer lentamente, e por detrás da máscara branca tinha certeza que suas sobrancelhas estavam arqueadas, em uma expressão de dúvida.

- Como assim? – perguntou em tom paciente, abrindo um leve sorriso irônico.

- Não me lembro de nada.

- Sério? – questionou-o agora sério, recebendo como resposta um aceno positivo – Que estranho... Não bebeu nem uma garrafa inteira.

- Eu sou muito sensível a bebida alcoólica, fico bêbado fácil. – corava enquanto explicava a ele, pois ao mexer-se na cama o moreno ergueu o lençol, proporcionando ao bicolor uma perfeita vista de seu corpo nu.

- Isso é chato, Zetsu-san. – resmungou em voz chateada, debruçando-se sobre o corpo trêmulo do maior, que o encarava sem ao menos piscar – O que aconteceu foi que... Saímos da festa bem cedo, viemos para casa, subimos as escadas... Agora Tobi lembra que você estava cambaleando um pouco enquanto subia. – disse displicente, jogando os braços ao lado de seu rosto e passando os dedos pelos fios verdes – Então viemos para o quarto, o Zetsu-san me beijou e começou a me despir...

- Não precisa detalhar o resto. – interrompeu-o levemente corado.

- Hey, o Tobi teve uma idéia! – exclamou animado.

- E o que seria?

- Vamos recriar a noite de ontem e te fazer lembrar. – sussurrou ao seu ouvido, mordiscando sensualmente o lóbulo de sua orelha.

- E-eu acho melhor não-

Foi calado pelos lábios doces do moreno, que tocaram os seus timidamente, descendo então por seu pescoço, onde deixava com a língua um rastro de saliva. Com as mãos contornava o corpo magro do maior, e os dentes roçavam por seu peito, arrancando-lhe suspiros de puro prazer.

Batidas fortes na porta interromperam-nos.

- Zetsu! Tobi! acordem! – a voz de Kisame foi ouvida aos berros do outro lado da porta.

- O que quer, Kisame-san? – Tobi perguntou alto, sem esconder a irritação na voz.

- Orochimaru está chamando todo mundo na sala! Só faltam vocês... E por que a porta está trancada? – girou a maçaneta algumas vezes enquanto falava.

- Não vamos. – respondeu o moreno, tapando com uma das mãos a boca do maior, que fez menção de dizer algo – Depois alguém nos diz o que era.

- Levantem daí logo e... Ah, saquei! Haha, vocês dois... – riu-se o Hoshigaki, fazendo com que Zetsu murmurasse algo imediatamente, tentando tirar a mão do mais velho de sua boca.

- É, isso mesmo. – respondeu risonho – Agora nos deixe, tá legal?

- Ta, né?!... Foi mau... "_Interromper_". – saiu da porta e passou a caminhar pelo corredor, soltando alguns risinhos.

- FICOU LOUCO?! – Zetsu gritou desesperado, assim que viu-se livre para falar – O Kisame vai... contar a todo mundo!

- E o que tem demais? – perguntou desdenhoso – O Tobi não tem nenhum problema em... dizer a todos... Gosto do Zetsu-san.

Encarou os olhos negros e vazios do mais velho, boquiaberto. À vontade de esganá-lo até a morte se extinguira ao ouvir tais palavras. Encarou-o por algum tempo, ignorando seu sorriso debochador. Parecia duvidar.

- Prove. – o bicolor disse em tom seco e ameaçador, desafiando-o.

Por minutos nada aconteceu, continuaram se encarando em um silêncio mórbido, onde um "como" martelava na cabeça do moreno. Os dedos magros da mão esquerda do pequeno foram até a máscara branca em seu rosto, e lentamente via-o retirá-la de sua face pálida. Por fim lançou-a em cima da mesa de cabeceira e encarou os olhos amarelos do que estava sob si, que o encarava boquiaberto. Olhos negros, lábios esbranquiçados, rosto pálido e magro, expressão rude... Definitivamente ele não parecia o Tobi a qual conheciam.

- Me chamo Uchiha Madara. – o agora "desmascarado" dizia pacientemente – E eu posso não ver as coisas muito bem... Mas sempre vi um rapaz preocupado comigo no meio daqueles idiotas. – lançou um sorriso divertido – O Zetsu-san é o único que pode me compreender, o único que me faz sentir seguro.

Não aguardou por mais palavras, inclinou-se em direção aos lábios brancos e gélidos, selando um beijo cálido.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

O corredor estava silencioso, o que não chegava a ser uma surpresa, ou melhor, sequer havia reparado nisso. Apenas lhe importava aquele a quem olhava apreensivo, e os olhos vermelhos já não derramavam lágrimas, por falta delas. Estava cansado, com sono, faminto, a garganta seca e as vestes sujas, mas não iria sair dali até ter uma resposta.

Através do vidro tinha uma perfeita visão da sala onde um certo ruivo estava deitado, preso a diversas máquinas, que o ajudavam a respirar, media os batimentos de seu coração... Já nem sabia o que todas elas faziam. Os homens de branco que passavam por ele eram sempre parados, mas nada diziam, além do "não podemos dizer nada por enquanto". Já estava irritado com isso, estava furioso pela falta de informações, mas não podia fazer nada, a não ser esperar e rezar para que ele acordasse.

- Deidara? – ouviu uma conhecida voz lhe chamar pelo nome, e ao virar o rosto deparou-se com o rapaz de cabelos cinzas presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, que trazia consigo uma sacola.

- Oi Kabuto. – respondeu-o em um fio de voz, apressando-se a limpar o rosto – O que faz aqui?

- Vim lhe trazer comida e... fazer companhia. – esboçou um fraco sorriso, enquanto colocava a sacola sobre um dos bancos para tirar de lá uma marmita e uma garrafa.

- Obrigado, mas não estou com fome. Unnn... – dizia ainda em tom fraco, sem desgrudar os olhos azuis da sala.

- Não perguntei se está com fome, irá comer ou vai acabar passando mal também. – o Yakushi empurrou o prato nas mãos do loiro, que o olhou meio que desgostoso – Como vai o Sasori?

- Ainda está desacordado... Os médicos não me dizem nada, só passam de um lado pro outro, apressados...

- Entendo. – observou o loiro sentar-se em uma das cadeiras atrás de si, então voltou sua atenção ao quarto – Ele foi isolado?

- É, foi. Como não sabem o que causa as crises, o colocaram nessa sala esterilizada... Nada nem ninguém entra sem autorização. Os resultados dos exames devem sair em duas horas, pelo que me disseram.

- Para quê foram feitos os exames?

- Tudo. – respondeu em um murmúrio – Qualquer coisa que possa estar fazendo mal ao danna. Eles dizem que não tem como não acharem a doença. Espero que estejam certos.

- Ele não está desacordado? – Kabuto franziu o cenho.

- Sim. Um médico me disse que ele só deve acordar amanhã.

- Então por quê está com os olhos abertos? – apontou a cama onde estava o ruivo.

Deidara ergueu-se apressado e correu até o vidro, jogando as mãos na superfície gelada enquanto os olhos saltavam da face ao ver o Akasuna tremer pro inteiro. Rapidamente alguns médicos entraram no local e correram para segurar o rapaz, enquanto uma enfermeira puxava a cortina. Nada mais foi visto.

- HEY! – gritou o loiro, esmurrando o vidro.

- Calma Deidara! – o Yakushi segurou seus braços, puxando-o para longe do vidro – Eles devem estar fazendo alguns exames.

- Se fosse isso eles não teriam tapado a janela! – exclamou alto, soltando-se das mãos do segundo – Você é todo metido a médico, então deve saber que não é somente isso!

- Bem... – pôs uma das mãos na nuca – Pode ser algo bem grave.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

Do quarto uma música alta era ouvida sobre o som da água que caía do chuveiro, e uma voz grave acompanhava os berros que vinham do aparelho de som ligado fora do box. Hidan tinha o costume de banhar-se enquanto ouvia música, e quando ele ouvia música, todos ouviam, pois também tinha o costume de pôr no volume no máximo.

Virou-se rapidamente ao ouvir um outro barulho sob a música alta. Olhou o box vazio com sobrancelhas arqueadas, riu-se em sua paranóia e voltou a dar as costas. Ouviu a porta do box ser aberta, mas desta vez não teve tempo para se virar, foi jogado com força em direção a parede, e então virado. Com os olhos fechados pela força do impacto não viu quem o empurrara. Mãos fortes o puxavam para cima enquanto uma boca sedenta passeava por seu pescoço, fazendo com que suspiros saíssem por seus lábios. Jogou as mãos em volta dos ombros de quem quer que fosse, e só então abriu os olhos.

- K-kakuzu... – murmurou quase sem voz pelo susto, empurrando-o de leve – O que diabos pensa que está fazendo?! – gritou alto, fazendo-se ouvir sob a música – Me larga! – tentou chutar o moreno, mas este pôs a cocha entre suas pernas, prendendo-as e fazendo o platinado arregalar os olhos.

- Não estou para ouvir sua birra Hidan, então fique quieto e... aproveite. – puxou os pulsos do menor e jogou-o no chão do banheiro, subindo em sua cintura – Vou dar a você o eu tem desejado há meses. – espiou o corpo nu sob si, não contendo passar uma das mãos pelo peitoral molhado, enquanto a outra agarrava-lhe firme os cabelos.

- Do que está falando, sua vadia? – esperneou mais uma vez, tentando tirar as mãos do maior de si.

- Você sabe bem. Achou que eu não havia percebido? – puxou-o mais uma vez, o jogando agora no canto do box, para deixá-lo sem saída – Nem adianta fazer-se de santo agora.

O dono de orbes violeta e palavreado agressivo rugiu xingamentos ao moreno por muito tempo, enquanto o "ofendido" o olhava quieto, esperando que se calasse, ao mesmo tempo em que vagava os olhos luxuriosos por seu corpo.

- O QUE ESTÁ OLHANDO?! – gritou escarlate, assim que notou para onde o parceiro olhava.

- Estou tentando decidir o que fazer com você primeiro. – comentou casualmente. Não esperou que os xingamentos e ameaças voltassem, foi ao pescoço do albino e jogou-o no chão, ignorando a reluta e ordens para que parasse.

Hidan sentia-se acariciar por mãos ágeis e boca abusada, esperneava, esmurrava e xingava, mas nada fazia-o parar com suas carícias e toques. Via os olhares displicentes, quentes e raivosos que lhe eram lançados, mas não via aquilo que realmente queria. Parou de lutar quando viu-se já sem forças, deixando o maior imensamente feliz por tê-lo feito calar-se. No entanto, a felicidade e excitação de Kakuzu fugiram de si ao sentir o albino tremer e um soluço abafado escapar por seus lábios, assim com duas palavras que ele jamais usava juntas:

- Por favor,... me larga. – pediu mais uma vez.

O moreno olhou a face corada do rapaz mais jovem por algum tempo, agora sério, enquanto uma pequena e solitária lágrima caía pelos olhos fechados. Enxugou-a com o indicador antes de soltá-lo e erguer-se. Caminhou até o chuveiro ligado, o desligando, e permaneceu de costas para ele, calado, sendo observado por confusos olhos violeta, cujo dono puxava uma toalha para cobrir-se e se encolhia no canto da parede.

- O que foi isso? – Kakuzu perguntou após minutos de silêncio – Por que estava chorando, merda?! – encostou a testa na parede, arrumando o calção que usava – Eu sei que você me quer, me deseja... Sempre soube.

- E-eu... nunca quis isso de você, Kakuzu. – começou em sussurros, abrindo o box para abaixar o volume da música.

- Não minta. Eu via como me olhava, como me tocava sempre que podia e... o que você disse ontem. – virou-se para ele, escorrendo pela parede até sentar-se o chão.

- Você entendeu bem errado. – encarou-o de rabo-de-olho – Não quero só uma noite na sua cama.

- E então...? – questionou desentendido.

O albino levantou-se devagar e meio receoso, para então se arrastar até ele e sentar ao seu lado. Ergueu uma das mãos, levando-a ao peito do moreno.

- É isso aqui... o que eu quero de você. – fechou a mão em seu peito, aproximando-se dos lábios entreabertos, mas foi parado pela mão de Kakuzu. Afastou-se novamente, soltando também seu peito – Sabia que seria assim.

- Tenho uma condição.

- Como?

- Para ficar com você... tenho uma condição. – voltou os orbes verdes ao albino, que o olhava confuso.

- Não entendi.

- É simples, Hidan. – suspirou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos negros – Hoje à noite, na hora do jantar, você vai dizer a todos o que sente por mim, então... serei seu.

- O que você ganharia com isso? – indagou desgostoso.

- Vou saber se você está dizendo a verdade. – dizendo isso, levantou-se e saiu do box – Venha logo, Orochimaru está na sala esperando.

- Filho da puta...

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

- Finalmente! – uma voz feminina exclamou no meio dos inúmeros adolescentes amontoados ao pé da escada.

- Está atrasado. – o homem de longos cabelos escorridos murmurou a Hidan, enquanto o mesmo passava por ele enquanto descia as escadas.

- Foi mau. – resmungou.

- Bom, acho que estamos todos aqui. – Orochimaru disse sorridente, ignorando o tom com a qual o mais novo lhe falara – Não vou tomar muito do tempo de vocês, irei direto ao assunto. Como muitos de vocês já devem saber, sou Orochimaru, o dono dessa república. Pein e Konan estavam dirigindo-a no meu lugar, pois eu e Kabuto tiramos umas pequenas férias. Ah, Kabuto-kun não pôde comparecer a nossa reuniãozinha, porque ele foi visitar Sasori no hospital e levar algumas coisas para Deidara.

- Tem alguma notícia sobre o estado de saúde dele? – Pein perguntou.

- Nada. Vou passar no hospital quando terminarmos aqui. – olhou o relógio – Só tenho a dizer que eu posso ter voltado, mas as regras estabelecidas ainda são válidas... Alguns de vocês eu desconheço, então quero que se apresentem, exceto por Sasuke-kun, Tayuya, Neji, Hinata, e... – olhou-os um a um – Ah, e o Naruto-kun.

Indicou o rapaz mais próximo para que dissesse seu nome, e o mesmo se repetiu até que todos se apresentassem. Após isso, Orochimaru tirou do bolso uma caderneta e fez algumas anotações, voltando-se então aos moradores.

- Terei alguma tolerância quanto a horário para os casais que residem aqui, e os que têm um namorado ou namorada fora da república podem trazê-los para passar a noite, caso queiram. – esboçou um largo sorriso – Vou tentar adivinhar alguns. – rabiscou novamente algo na caderneta – Sasuke-kun e essa menina irritante de horrível cabelo rosa do seu lado... Como é o nome mesmo? Saputa... Sapata...

- É Haruno Sakura! – exclamou em sua fúria, sendo segura pelo Uchiha para que não voasse no homem risonho – Não venha descontar em mim só porque o Sasuke-kun não quis você, branquelo!

- Sakura! – foi à vez de Sasuke exclamar, tapando sua boca com uma das mãos, enquanto risos eram abafados pelos que conheciam a história, e os que desconheciam apenas arregalavam os olhos.

- Fique e se decepcione com seu garoto menina, ele não conhece nada da _vida_. – disse provocante, sem perder a pose perante os mais novos.

- Não vai se defender, Sasuke-kun? Esse protótipo de...

- Cuidado com a língua! – agora Orochimaru exclamara, pela primeira vez parecendo raivoso.

- Não dê ouvidos a ele Sakura, é só uma víbora cheia de veneno. – olhou-o de rabo-de-olho, antes de virar as costas e sair com a rosada para a cozinha.

- Muito bem... – começou o homem pálido, entre risos – O próximo deve ser Neji-kun e TenTen, certo? – escreveu algo em sua caderneta – Naruto-kun e Hinata também... Alguém mais?

- Eu e o Shika. – a Sabaku mais velha lhe disse – E o Lee com meu irmãozinho. – os olhares foram para o moreno no fundo da sala.

- Temari! – Lee exclamou, de olhos arregalados.

- Opa, foi mau. – desculpou-se com um sorriso no rosto.

- Ora ora, quem diria, Lee e Gaara... – murmurou com pequenos risinhos, escrevendo seus nomes – Mais alguém?

- Nós aqui. – o Inuzuka ergueu uma das mãos, agitando-a no ar – Kiba e Lela.

- Certo. Agora imagino que mais ninguém. – olhou em volta, vendo-os em silêncio – Era só isso, podem voltar ao que faziam.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

Um rapaz de óculos escuros e capuz entrou na casa, trazendo em mãos algumas cartas, as quais olhava sem muito interesse. Fechou a porta e caminhou alguns passos lentos pela sala, lendo os endereçados. Achou uma carta para Hoshigaki Kisame, que estava sentado no sofá há alguns metros de si, jogando vídeo game. Deu de ombros e foi entregar-lhe a correspondência, quando foi parado por uma exclamação:

- Shino! – olhou para trás, era Itachi – Deixa que eu entregue a carta do Kisame. – tomou-a das mãos do mais novo, sem sequer esperar uma resposta, somente o empurrou para o lado e foi até o sofá.

O Uchiha suspirou, revirando os olhos, e então contornou o sofá, fazendo-se ver pelo azul. Kisame pausou seu jogo e encarou o moreno.

- Deseja alguma coisa, Itachi-san? – perguntou após um longo silêncio.

- Na verdade eu... Queria falar com você sobre a festa de ontem...

- Não precisa dizer nada. – interrompeu-o – Já sei o que vai falar. Bebeu demais, não estava consciente do que fazia... Na verdade, eu é que tenho que me desculpar. Sabia que estava bêbado, mas não pude resistir à tentação. – riu-se, afastando para que o menor sentasse ao seu lado – Desculpe.

- Já que é assim... Tudo bem. – olhou a carta em suas mãos, como pretexto para não encará-lo – Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Acabou de fazer, mas se quer me fazer outra pergunta, é claro que pode. – respondeu bem-humorado.

- Por que você não desiste de mim? – olhou-o curioso, para ver na face azul a surpresa, provavelmente o pegara sem resposta.

- Bem... – começou atrapalhado, encostou-se ao sofá e pôs as mãos na nuca – Somente gosto de você. Sabe o que dizem por aí, "ninguém escolhe por quem se apaixona".

- Entendo. – Itachi levantou-se, estendendo-lhe a carta em mãos – É pra você.

- Obrigado. – apanhou o envelope e virou-o, olhando o remetente – É a resposta do teste que fiz semana passada, pra liga de basquete! – exclamou atônito, levantando em um pulo – Será que...?

- Abra, oras. – resmungou o moreno.

Obedeceu imediatamente. Rasgou um dos lados do envelope e puxou a carta lá dentro, abrindo-a de uma vez para correr os olhos pelo papel, repetindo o gesto por incontáveis vezes.

- E então, Kisame? – perguntou Itachi.

- Eu... EU FUI ACEITO! – gritou a plenos pulmões, jogando-se sobre o pequeno em um abraço animado, e logo que o largou não se conteve em roubar um beijo de seus lábios – Não acredito nisso, que sorte dos infernos. – subiu no sofá, pulando sobre ele e fazendo uma algazarra que já trazia curiosos a sala.

- Que bom pra você... Kisame. – forçou um fraco sorriso.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

Após ser expulso da sala só pôde voltar a folhear as cartas e dirigir-se ao seu quarto. Entretido com a correspondência, sequer reparou quando passou por uma garota sorridente, deixando-a realmente brava por ele tê-la ignorado.

- Hey! – exclamou alto, assustando-o, como já virara costume – Não me ignore, garotão. – saiu do quarto e caminhou até ele.

- Não tinha lhe visto. – respondeu em tom baixo.

- Claro que não... – olhou-o de cima a baixo – O que é isso?

- A correspondência.

- Não isso, e sim _isso_. – apontou-o.

- Sou eu. – Shino franziu o cenho.

- Reparei. – resmungou a ruiva, dando-lhe um tapa na nuca para depois puxar o capuz e tentar retirar os óculos.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – irritou-se Shino, tornando a puxar o capuz, mas recebeu um tapa na mão como advertência.

- Você precisa _mesmo_ de ajuda para se vestir. – tentou, mais uma vez, retirar os óculos escuros de seu rosto.

- Eu gosto de como me visto, e não posso tirar os óculos, tenho retinas frágeis à luz.

- Ah, saquei. – parou de forçar a tirada dos óculos – Você tem um rosto bonito, não se esconda.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu sem jeito.

- Não tinha saído com aquele seu amigo bonitão? – Tayuya perguntou sorridente.

- O Kiba? É, tinha, mas encontramos com a Lela e eu sobrei.

- Onde estavam indo?

- Dar uma volta. – respondeu-a em um muxoxo.

- Pode sair comigo. – pôs as mãos na cintura – Mas não vai se animando garotão, você é moleque demais pra mim. – agarrou seu braço e saiu arrastando-o pelo corredor, e a única coisa que se passou pela mente do Aburame foi: "imagine só se eu fosse mais velho".

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

Estavam todos sentados à imensa mesa, exceto por Deidara, que ainda não chegara do hospital, e Sasori, claro. Era hora do jantar.

- Parabéns, Kisame. – Pein dizia sorridente, dando um tapa nas costas do rapaz ao seu lado.

- Obrigado. – retribuiu ao sorriso.

- Alguém tem notícias do Sasori? – Konan perguntara.

- Ele já acordou, mas ainda não podemos visitá-lo. – respondeu-a Kabuto, que acabara de chegar do hospital – Os médicos ainda não descobriram o que ele tem.

- Só espero que não seja assim tão grave... – suspirou a azulada.

- Alguém tem que ir buscar o Deidara, ou ao menos fazer campainha a ele, não pode ficar lá sozinho a noite toda. – Zetsu disse desdenhoso.

Após isso se calaram, apenas entreolhando-se para decidir quem iria.

Enquanto alguns se entreolhavam para resolver quem iria ao hospital, outros se entreolhavam para decidir assuntos bem diferentes. Kakuzu olhava a Hidan, tentando ocultar o sorriso quase inevitável, enquanto o albino o olhava receoso.

Por fim, uma expressão decidida se formou na face do devoto de Jashin, que se ergueu.

* * *

YO MINNA-SAN! \õ/

Ryuuku: Ela tá bem animada hoje :)

Sim, eu estou! *O* PAIN DESTRUIU KONOHA, WEEEEE \Õ/ (/spoiler) Não me contive, é uma notícia boa demais pra não ser dada D:

Ryuuku: MALDITA! TOT *joga o capítulo do mangá pela janela* Odeio você! :'(

Eu também te amo s2 Bom, sobre o capítulo... Não vou mentir, não atualizei mais cedo porque tava sem saco pra escrever XD

Ryuuku: Pelo menos é sincera u.u

Sim, eu sou :O Bem... Eu até gostei do capítulo... Ficou bom :) Lembro que queria escrever mais algo aí, mas não sei o quê... o.o Seja lá o que for, não está no capítulo (dã) .-. Achei que ele ia ficar bem maior...

Ah, um agradecimento especial a Reneev, que deu uma betada na fic \õ/

Feliz natal a todos, porque natal é MARA *.* Mesmo eu não ganhando presente... ;/

E... Bem, estamos chegando ao final da fic! 8D

Até o próximo capítulos, mandem reviews ou o Pain-sama destrói sua cidade também ;D

Ryuuku: PÁRA COM SPOILER TOT

Emo e.e Bem... Até ;DD

**FELIZ NATAL \Õ/**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tyler Durden: Filósofo, insano, **_**imaginário**_**.**

"A palavra convence, o exemplo arrasta", by: Tyler.

(assistam Clube da Luta e conheçam o magnífico personagem de Bread Pitt ;D)

* * *

**Capítulo XI – Acontecimentos**

Sob o barulho contínuo e irritante de um bip que vinha dos aparelhos ao seu lado, ouviu a porta ser aberta. Não se importou em virar o rosto para ver quem entrara, provavelmente outro médico. O teto branco parecia bem mais atrativo em sua condição atual, também mais amigável.

Uma cadeira foi arrastada até o lado da cama e alguém sentava-se ali, bem próximo dele, mas mesmo assim continuava a encarar o teto. Lentamente e em toques receosos se aproximavam duas mãos trêmulas, que seguravam entre elas a do Akasuna. Agora sim decidira encarar quem entrara, mesmo que já houvesse descoberto.

- Da-danna... – o ser loiro com doces olhos manchados por lágrimas murmurava-lhe, apertando sua mão entre as dele – Como se sente, un?

- Estou bem... por enquanto. – respondeu sem alterar aquela expressão vazia – Não chore Deidara, o doente aqui sou eu.

- He. – forçou um riso, aproximando-se um pouco mais – Eu falei com os médicos, eles disseram que não deve demorar para que descubram o que o danna tem.

- Mesmo? – o tom saia irônico dos lábios brancos.

- Qual o problema danna? É uma boa notícia. – Deidara tentava animá-lo, passando os dedos pelos fios vermelhos espalhados no travesseiro.

- Estou preso nessa cama, sendo alimentado por algo que parece sopa de arroz que vai direto pro meu estômago. Freqüentemente me tiram e me põe sangue, assim como alguns medicamentos com nomes mais extensos que o meu próprio. Vez por outra eu tenho crises misteriosas, cuspo sangue, tenho espasmos, desmaio... Minha cabeça parece que vai explodir e a cada dia sinto menos algum pedaço do meu corpo. Começou com o dedão do pé direito, agora não sinto a perna inteira.

Deidara olhou-o de forma melancólica, seu danna não tinha mais esperanças, ou ao menos era o que parecia. Ao ver seu melhor amigo debilitado naquela cama de hospital, esperando a morte, o loiro tomara uma decisão: teria esperança por ambos. Com esse pensamento esfregou os olhos, limpando as lágrimas. Debruçou-se sobre o corpo do ruivo e beijou-lhe a testa,apertando sua mão entre as suas.

- Ficará tudo bem danna. – disse firme – Eu estou aqui com você, não só eu como todos os outros também.

Pôde ver a surpresa de Sasori por suas súbitas palavras, e logo um sorriso fraco tomou seu rosto.

- Idiota... – murmurou em um riso baixo, doente – Obrigado Deidara. – apertou a mão que segurava a sua – Posso lhe pedir um favor?

- Tudo o que quiser, Sasori-no-danna! – exclamou.

- Eu quero... sentir... e-eu gostaria de... experimentar seus lábios... – "antes que seja tarde", completara em pensamento. Sem jeito, via o loiro enrubescer, surpreso pelo pedido – Não se preocupe, o que tenho não é contagioso, isso já me disseram.

- B-bem... – começou envergonhado, debruçando-se novamente sobre o ruivo – Acho que não tem problema, certo? – de uma vez tocou os lábios brancos e gélidos do Akasuna com os seus, um contato aparentemente sem emoção, que não durou muito, logo Deidara se separava, encarando os olhos frios do danna.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu-o como se tivesse sido um simples pedido, como "afofe meu travesseiro".

- Por... nada, un. – respondeu enquanto encarava o chão.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

- Eu quero dizer uma coisa... – Hidan começara, já com todos os olhares voltados a ele, e na face o platinado carregava um sorriso.

- Diga logo. – Pein resmungou impaciente.

- Antes de mais nada... – saiu de sua cadeira, caminhando alguns passos até achar Kakuzu, que o olhava inquieto.

O moreno tinha lá suas razões para estar desconfiado, Hidan era um tipo estranho, e parecia estar tramando algo. Tinha razão em pensar assim. Em um gesto repentino o albino lhe puxou a camisa e roubou-lhe um beijo, não _um beijo_, era aquele _o beijo_. Aquele rapaz sabia ser provocante como ninguém como.

Ignorando os olhares estupefatos, perdeu-se naquela boca que lhe seduzira. E tão rápido quanto começara, o contato – ou melhor, a provocação – acabara. Agora encarava a olhos violeta, que igualmente o encaravam.

- Na próxima vez que tentar me estuprar, sua puta, é melhor fazer, porque eu não vou me humilhar pra você. – falara como se cuspisse as palavras, na face tinha agora satisfação em ver um Kakuzu estático. Largou sua camisa e endireitou-se, olhando o moreno de cima – Gosto de você, mas... não merece que me esforce tanto. – piscou para ele, apontou-lhe o indicador, então virou as costas e saiu.

Kakuzu ainda encarava a porta fechada por onde ele saíra quando ouviu uma indagação:

- Como assim "tentar me estuprar", Kakuzu? – Orochimaru pronunciara-se, fazendo o rapaz voltar a si.

- Er... – olhou ao redor – Pequenos mal-entendidos, é uma longa história. Agora se me derem licença, vou atrás dele. – levantou-se e saiu da sala.

- Sabia que ia acabar assim. – Kisame disse, fazendo os olhares voltarem-se agora a ele – O que foi?

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

Abriu a porta do quarto com sua chave, pois o encontrara trancado, e assim que olhou pra dentro achou um rapaz albino sentado em sua cama, com fones no ouvido, o olhar distante. Provavelmente nem notara sua presença no cômodo. Na altura em que se encontrava a música que ouvia devia ser realmente difícil notar alguma coisa, o moreno estava no outro lado do quarto e podia ainda sim ouvir aquela música que saia dos fones.

- I'm stupid... – o rapaz murmurou, apanhando o travesseiro atrás de si pra cobrir o rosto, abafando o grito – Que merda que eu fiz. – disse a si mesmo, socando o indefeso travesseiro.

Sentiu os fones serem retirados e virou rapidamente o rosto para o lado, vendo uma expressão rígida na face morena.

- Kakuzu. – suspirou, colocando a mão no peito – Que susto.

- Desculpe. – sentou na sua frente, sem quebrar o contato visual com o albino, que agora o olhava desentendido.

- Veio me esculachar? Pode começar, não tô ligando. – recolocou os fones, escorando-se na parede e esticando os braços.

- Não. – agora desligou a música, fazendo-o lhe olhar raivoso.

- O que você quer?! – exclamou.

Puxou o pescoço do albino e o beijou. Hidan arregalou os olhos, surpreso pelo gesto, enquanto via a Kakuzu separar-se.

- Você é _mesmo_ um idiota. – sorriu, dando um pequeno tapa na cabeça do menor.

- Hey, mas você disse que-

- Você disse. – interrompeu-o – Disse que gostava de mim, de qualquer forma. Não disse como teria que fazer.

- Seu maldito. – riu-se Hidan, engatinhando até ele para dar-lhe um abraço.

- Só uma coisa, Hidan. – falou sério, envolvendo os braços em volta do corpo que o abraçava – Não me venha com boiolices, está bem?

- Vai se foder.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

Já era tarde da noite, por volta das doze horas, quando saiu de seu quarto em busca de água. Havia apanhado a lanterna, mas deixou-a apagada para passar despercebido nos corredores. Enquanto caminhava ouviu alguns passos vindo em sua direção, fazendo-o parar instantaneamente.

- Quem está aí? – Pein perguntara engrossando a voz, ao mesmo tempo em que apanhava lanterna – Quem está aí? – perguntou mais uma vez.

Aguardou por uma resposta, mas ao notar que não viria, resolveu ligar a lanterna. Apontou o feixe de luz para todos os lugares em sua volta, procurando o "invasor", até finalmente achá-lo de costas, com os chinelos nas mãos, tentando fugir.

- É você Kabuto? – aproximou-se do rapaz com os cabelos acinzentados soltos, fazendo com que se virasse – O que está fazendo aqui? Por quê estava se escondendo? – questionou com a lanterna em sua face.

- Eu estava indo até a cozinha. – sorriu e pôr uma das mãos atrás da cabeça.

- Fica do outro lado, eu estava indo pra lá. – disse em tom desconfiado – Onde estava indo?

- Tá bem... Parece que você me pegou. – suspirou derrotado – Estava indo ver o Orochimaru-sama.

- Ahhh... – fez-se de entendido, franzindo o cenho – Sei. Por via das dúvidas, eu não te vi aqui.

- Ótimo. – sorriu novamente – Tenha uma boa noite.

- É, pelo menos acho que ele terá uma... – resmungou consigo mesmo enquanto descia as escadas.

O Yakushi esperou alguns segundos para retomar sua caminhada, chegando à última porta do corredor. Bateu três vezes para ouvir o "entre", murmurado por uma voz grave. Devagar foi abrindo a porta para ver o belo quarto do diretor, porém o mesmo não estava deitado em sua confortável cama de casal, mas sim sentado defronte a escrivaninha, com um par de óculos no rosto e vários papéis em volta.

Fechou a porta atrás de si sem fazer barulho, não queria atrapalhá-lo. Em passos cuidadosos foi se aproximando da cadeira onde ele estava sentado e pôr as mãos sobre seus ombros. Aguardou por uma resposta, mas, como esta não veio, puxou as mangas do roupão que ele vestia, deixando os ombros brancos à mostra. Devagar os dedos magros do rapaz se movimentavam naqueles ombros cansados, que relaxavam, assim como os olhos agora fechados de Orochimaru.

- Kabuto... Realmente ninguém faz isso melhor que você. – mostrou um largo sorriso, pondo as mãos sobre as do rapaz e levando-as a seu pescoço.

- Parece cansado. – comentou de forma casual, movendo habilmente os dedos pelo pescoço do moreno.

- Exausto. – corrigiu – Contas, contas e mais contas... Acho que teremos que fechar a república e vender o prédio.

- Mas o aluguel dos novos moradores não está ajudando? – questionou incrédulo.

- Claro que sim, mas não o suficiente. Esses garotos também gastam um absurdo em energia e comida.

- Entendo... Por quê não fazer um evento para arrecadar dinheiro?

- Precisa-se de dinheiro para começar um evento, e ele não resolveria tudo. Está decidido, vou manter esse lugar até o fim das aulas, e se ninguém quiser comprá-lo, vou fechar e vender o prédio. – concluiu decidido, retirando os óculos do rosto e pondo-os em cima da escrivaninha.

- Onde eles vão morar? E eu?

- Não estou nem aí para eles. – rolou os olhos e ergueu-se, dizendo em seguida: – Venha me fazer uma massagem, que estou precisando, e cala essa sua boca... Sabe que vai morar comigo.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

A garçonete pôs a mesa um sundae e uma enorme taça de sorvete, saindo em seguida para deixar os dois amigos saborearem suas delícias geladas. Depois de um treino exaustivo em um dia quente de verão nada melhor do que sentar na sorveteria da esquina e tomar um sorvete.

- Então Kisame... – Zabuza começara como quem não quer nada, mexendo a colher em seu sundae – O que vai fazer agora?

- Como assim? – perguntou desinteressado, sem sequer erguer a ele a cabeça.

- Você vai jogar nos Estados Unidos, não é?

- Parece que sim. – saboreou o seu sorvete, ainda perdido no copo colorido.

- Como fica a vida no Japão? – insistiu o Momichi.

- Olha Zabu, eu não quero saber de mais nada. – olhou o moreno a sua frente – O basquete sempre foi minha vida, e agora posso viver disso.

- Sabe que não estou falando disso... – falou mais baixo, como se temesse mais alguém ouvir – Vai embora e deixar o Uchiha?

- Ainda não pensei nisso, mas... – fez uma pausa, tornando a voltar-se ao sorvete – Já fiz tudo que pude pelo Itachi, ele sabe que gosto dele e não posso obrigá-lo a sentir o mesmo. Já experimentei aqueles lábios, são viciantes, porém... Não posso viver roubando beijos aqui e ali.

- Entendo. – suspirou, fechando os olhos – Posso lhe dar um conselho?

- Vá em frente.

- Você é um cara bacana, popular e bonitão, pare de correr atrás e veja se ele fica mexido com isso. – piscou para Kisame, que abriu um sorriso.

- Gostei do "bonitão". – brincou – Você está certo, é o que vou fazer. Itachi é muito orgulhoso e egocêntrico, mas assim devo ter algum resultado.

- E se não tiver... Agarre-o, se corresponder, domou a fera. – riu-se Zabuza, logo sendo acompanhado por Kisame.

- Valeu cara... Hey, como andam as coisas com aquele menininho, seu pedófilo?

- Pedófilo o caramba, Haku tem quatorze anos e eu dezessete, está na média. – o segundo divertira-se com a reação – E estão indo muito bem, obrigado.

- Já transou com ele?

Zabuza engasgou-se com o sorvete, tossindo violentamente até Kisame oferecer-lhe – aos risos – um copo d'água.

- Que raios de pergunta é essa?! – o Momichi perguntou, em tom escarlate.

- Você sempre foi o pegador, Zabuza. – jogou a colher na taça vazia, escorando-se na cadeira com um sorriso nos lábios – Ainda não dormiu com o garoto?

- Claro que não. – pegou um guardanapo para limpar a boca – Haku é diferente, ele tem uma mente pura... E corpo também, me disse que é virgem. – murmurou a última parte.

- O que?! – fora à vez de Kisame exclamar, recebendo do outro um sinal para falar baixo – Momichi Zabuza está namorando um cara puro e... virgem? Isso não faz mesmo o estilo do cara que jogava pedras na minha janela a meia-noite para ir vadear pela cidade...

- Aquilo é passado, coisa de moleque... Sou um homem agora, e um relacionamento não é construído a base de sexo.

- Tem certeza que ainda é homem? Fala como uma mulher. – franziu o cenho, divertindo-se.

- Falo sério. Quando namorar aquele Uchiha vai saber do que estou falando, aposto que ele também é virgem.

- Seria ótimo tirar a virgindade do Itachi-san... – um sorriso malicioso veio à face do Hoshigaki.

- Você não muda mesmo, continua um pervertido. – riu por um breve momento – Sabe Kisame, não estou com pressa... Vai ser quando tiver que ser, Haku vale a pena. Também não sei se ele seria o mesmo depois de...

- Você "despurificar" ele? – sugeriu irônico.

- É, talvez.

- Só falta você me dizer que ainda não o beijou. – resmungou risinho.

- Beijei, mas não muito. – coçou a cabeça – Namorá-lo é bem complexo e limitado, senão perde aquela doçura que é o encanto de Haku.

- Pára de dizer o nome dele. – soltou um muxoxo – Imagino esse namoro... Simplesmente sem graça, coisa do século passado.

- Não enche Kisame, ele só é fofo e não quero que deixe de ser. – um sorriso contente veio ao seu rosto.

- Boa sorte, de qualquer forma...

- Acho que vai precisar mais do que eu... – indicou o outro lado da rua com o queixo, e ao virar-se o rapaz azul deu de cara com um moreno bem conhecido, que olhava de um lado para o outro, dentro da quadra – Vai lá, não deixe o Uchiha esperando.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

Estavam reunidos na cozinha por ordem de Konan, que dissera ter algo muito importante para dizer-lhes. Assim que os últimos moradores da república se fizeram presentes, Zetsu perguntou:

- Por quê a reunião secreta, Konan? – parecia inquieto.

- Bom, tinha um motivo para não querer que o Pein soubesse dessa reunião, e espero que ele não fique sabendo. – passou os olhos pelos presentes – Como alguns aqui sabem – continuou –, o Nagato, ou Pein, está passando por um momento bem delicado de sua recuperação...

- Que recuperação? Ele parece muito bem. – Temari interrompera.

- Pensando bem faz um tempinho que ele não grita com a gente, 'ttebayo. – o loiro Uzumaki cruzou os braços em um resmungo.

- Se é pra soltar uma dessas fique calado, dobe. – o Uchiha mais novo retrucou.

- Fique calado você teme, 'ttebayo! – exclamou irritado, pondo-se de pé.

- Meninos, fiquem quietos! – Konan gritara, os fazendo parar para olharem-na.

- Pessoal, o Pein é doidinho. – Tayuya disse em um assovio, rolando o indicador ao lado da orelha.

- Também não é assim Tayuya. – repreendeu a azulada – Ele passou por muitos traumas... Mas começa a se recuperar! – abriu um sorriso, que logo deixou de lado – Eu só quero que vocês chamem ele de Nagato, por enquanto.

- Mas você não tinha dito que ele não tinha mais solução? – estranhou o moreno de orbes verdes, chamado Kakuzu.

- Sim, mas está funcionando, então só temos a agradecer. – juntou as mãos e sorriu novamente – Ontem à noite vim na cozinha e ele estava aqui, o cabelo está acastanhado e logo será preto de novo, também está mais comprido... Chamei-o de Nagato e ele respondeu: "sim, Konan?", em um tom doce, como fazia há três anos... – os olhos azuis brilharam pelas lágrimas que brotaram ao lembrar do ocorrido.

- Pelo menos uma notícia boa... – Deidara murmurou pesaroso.

- Como está o Sasori-san? – perguntou Lee, em tom baixo.

- Quando saí estava dormindo, Kabuto ficou lá e disse que vai ligar se acontecer algo... Insistiu que eu precisava vir descansar um pouco, un. – o loiro parecia irritado – O danna está muito abalado, mesmo que não admita eu sei disso, conheço ele. Não sei muito bem, mas parece que começaram um tratamento.

- Como não sabe? Você não está lá há três dias? – indagou Neji, com uma expressão nada amigável na face.

- Eles não dizem muita coisa, un! – exclamou o loiro – Só disseram que era um tipo de germe, vírus ou algo assim, e já estavam tratando.

- Que tipo de vírus? – o diretor perguntara, preocupado – Estamos expostos ao mesmo ambiente que ele, precisamos nos prevenir.

- Não tem com o que se preocupar, parece que o organismo do danna estava fraco quando ele pegou, e considerando o tempo, os sintomas que o danna vinha tendo já deviam ter aparecido. – explicou o rapaz de madeiras loiras.

- Ótimo. – o mais velho suspirou aliviado.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

- Oi Itachi-san! – Kisame acenou ao longe, correndo ao encontro do Uchiha – Algum problema?

- Oi Kisame. – olhou-o sem sequer abrir um sorriso, permanecia com a mesma expressão vazia de sempre – Problema algum, só queria te perguntar algo.

- Você saiu de casa só pra me perguntar algo? Deve ser importante. – sorriu.

- Nem tanto... Pode vir comigo? – deu um passo para trás, virando-se de forma convidativa.

- Aonde?

- Dar uma volta.

** Back**_** on**_**:.**

_A porta do quarto foi aberta bruscamente, fazendo com que erguesse os olhos do livro para ver um loiro abismado por vê-lo. Ignorou a expressão do que acabara de entrar e permaneceu encarando-o. Não deveria se importar em ser o primeiro a falar..._

_- O que está fazendo aqui, Itachi? – Deidara perguntou enquanto passava os olhos pelo lado do quarto que pertencia a Sasori, mas era ocupado pelas coisas do Uchiha._

_- Você não deveria estar no hospital? – questionou após um pigarreio._

_- Eu perguntei primeiro. – fechou a porta atrás de si – Brigou com o Kisame?_

_- Não... O Sasori não está aqui mesmo, achei que não haveria problema. – passou a página do livro – Sua vez._

_- Devia ter falado comigo antes. Eu estava lá, mas o Kabuto apareceu e me arrastou, dizendo que eu precisava de um descanso... – jogou-se em sua cama, fechando os olhos – Acho que ele estava certo, estou exausto... Mas por que veio pra cá?_

_- Qual o problema de eu estar aqui?_

_- Perguntei primeiro. – repetiu, abrindo um dos olhos para ver a expressão do moreno._

_- Arg... – resmungou – Nada demais, só não quero... Ficar lá com ele._

_- Tem medo que ele te agarre? – sorriu irônico._

_- É sua vez de responder._

_- Ah é... Problema nenhum, só não meche nas coisas do danna, ele não gosta e quero que esteja tudo como ele deixou. – sentou-se na cama, passando as mãos pelos fios loiros – Sua vez._

_- Não, eu não tenho medo que ele me agarre. – rolou os olhos._

_- Está te sufocando, não é? – abriu um sorriso malicioso – Unnn..._

_- Do que está falando? – passou mais uma página, sem desgrudar os olhos da superfície lisa e áspera._

_- Ah, eu até te entendo, sabe? O cara era seu amigão, de repente veio com um papo esquisito de que gostava de você, então você não consegue tirar isso da cabeça..._

_- Você está louco, Deidara. – interrompeu-o, ainda sem o encarar diretamente._

_- Você está patético, Uchiha. – falou o imitando – E acho melhor você se apressar, o Kisame não vai viajar no domingo?_

_- É, ele vai jogar nos Estados Unidos, três semanas... – fez pouco caso disso._

_- Semanas? Não Itachi, são três anos. – franziu o cenho._

_- Como? – ergueu suavemente os olhos ao loiro, ninguém controlava melhor as emoções do que aquele rapaz de olhos levemente arregalados – Ele me disse que eram três semanas._

_- Deve ter mentido, porque eu li a carta que chegou, e lá estava escrito "três anos". – jogou os cabelos para trás, piscando um dos olhos para o moreno – Não seja tão orgulhoso, un? Vai lá falar com o cara._

_Tirou os olhos do loiro e levou-os à porta do quarto. Afinal, por quê não?_

** Back **_**off**_**:.**

Agora olhava seu reflexo na água do lago, envolto em pensamentos, enquanto do outro lado da ponte o rapaz azul jogava pedrinhas na superfície calma da água, fazendo saliências em espiral e esperando que elas cessassem nas bordas do lago. Não demorou para que o Hoshigaki se cansasse disso, virando-se para ver as costas do moreno. Escorou o cotovelo no corrimão de madeira e segurou o rosto com a mão, entediado.

- E então, Itachi-san, o que quer perguntar? – disse após minutos de silêncio.

O Uchiha sobressaltou-se com a fala repentina, assustando-se. Se voltou para ele, vendo o tédio estampado na face de traços brutos do maior. Apressou o passo até o outro lado, onde ele estava, e com uma das mãos puxou sua face, selando os lábios de forma repentina, deixando o segundo estático pelo gesto. Afastou-se tão rapidamente quanto aproximara-se, dando um passo para trás. Com as bochechas rosadas via a face de Kisame contorcer-se em uma careta de curiosidade.

- Desculpe. – Itachi disse enquanto, mais uma vez, virava as costas a ele.

- Er... Tudo bem. – riu-se o Hoshigaki, com o cenho franzido – O Itachi-san pode me beijar quando quiser, mas eu quero saber o motivo disso.

Sem responder o moreno já caminhava em direção a saída da velha ponte, deixando o rapaz azul com uma interrogação imensa flutuando em mente.

- Vai embora sem dizer nada? – falou alto para que ele ouvisse, no entanto Itachi não parou, chegando a saída do velho parque – Hey, o que queria perguntar? – gritara, mas sem uma resposta, apenas o viu virar a esquina para entrar na cidade – Eu hein... Cada um que me aparece. – riu-se mais uma vez, mordendo o lábio, enquanto rapidamente puxava o celular do bolso – Essa eu preciso contar pro Zabuza...

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

Abriu os olhos sentindo as pálpebras pesarem como se as tivessem colado, e ao finalmente conseguir ver alguma coisa, tudo ao redor girava. Não podia identificar se sua cama estava girando ou se era apenas tontura. Demorara pelo menos cinco minutos para sua visão voltar ao normal, ou melhor, parar de girar, pois ainda estava turva. Ouvia sons irritantes de pessoas conversando, bip's de aparelhos e o ar-condicionado ligado, tudo em um emaranhado de vozes barulhentas que apenas pioravam sua dor de cabeça.

- Sasori? – ouviu uma daquelas vozes chamar seu nome. Virou o rosto para o lado da cama, vendo cabelos acinzentados e duas lentes brilhantes em um rosto diferente do que estava acostumado a ver sempre que acordava.

- K-kabuto... Cadê o Deidara? – murmurou piscando os olhos lentamente, tentando ver melhor o rosto do rapaz.

- Ele precisava descansar, então o mandei para casa. Amanhã pela manhã estará de volta. – respondeu, apanhando uma das mãos do Akasuna – Ele disse que você gosta disso... – sorriu de forma doce, apertando a mão do ruivo como se o amparasse.

- Não precisa fazer isso. – a frieza foi notada, então Kabuto largou sua mão – Pode me dizer por quê eu apaguei?

- Por causa do tratamento, ele te faz dormir.

- Ah, legal. – ironizou, voltando a encarar o teto – Ainda não sinto minhas pernas.

- Pode demorar algumas semanas até os resultados serem notados por você.

- Tanto faz. – soltou um muxoxo.

- Algum problema?

- Posso te pedir um favor? – agora encarava-o diretamente, com a face séria.

- Claro. Se estiver ao meu alcance, eu farei. – respondeu de forma calma, mesmo que desse pra ver em sua face que estava curioso.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

A sala estava, de certa forma, silenciosa àquela tarde. Ao canto Shikamaru – que havia vindo ver a namorada Temari, mas ela não estava – jogava shougi com Shino, e depois de Naruto e Kiba ele finalmente achava alguém com quem ter uma disputa interessante. O real barulho vinha da ruiva histérica que reclamava ao Aburame – aparentemente ele a tinha deixado esperando a tarde inteira em algum lugar -, Tayuya.

Exceto por estes, também estavam ali Hinata e Neji, conversando sobre algo que parecia ser a fúria de quem ele chamava de "panda assassina", muito freqüentemente também era ouvida a frase "ela está louca". Também estavam ali Kiba e Lela, conversando animadamente enquanto ambos acariciavam o enorme e feliz cão do Inuzuka. Por último, o som irritante de um vídeo game infantil parecia desafiar a paciência de Zetsu.

- Não da pra pôr no silencioso? – perguntou por fim, massageando as têmporas em busca de calma.

- Da sim. – respondeu o moreno mascarado.

- Ótimo. – suspirou aliviado, esperando então que o barulho cessasse, mas por algum motivo ele continuou – E então?

- Então o que?

- Não via pôr no silencioso, mudo, ou seja lá o que for? – murmurou entredentes, apertando os olhos.

- O Tobi gosta do som. – por detrás da máscara um sorriso maldoso surgia, à medida que via os olhos amarelos apertarem mais.

- Você é tão... – suspirou, contento a vontade de xingá-lo – irritante. – completou com os olhos fechados.

- Eu sei. – riu do que foi dito – Quer jogar?

- Não, eu não quero jogar.

- Hmmm... Tobi acha uma pena. – parecia desapontado.

- Você é um ser muito estranho. – arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Irritante e estranho... são as características que mais gosta em mim, Zetsu-san? – brincou bem-humorado.

Zetsu não teve chance de responder, pois quando abriu a boca à porta da frente foi aberta escandalosamente e entravam duas pessoas. Ao virar-se para ver quem eram, identificou-os de imediato, arregalando os olhos.

- Konan! – pulou do sofá, gritando o nome da jovem. Apressou-se a correr em direção ao quarto da garota, chamando seu nome, enquanto o moreno ia receber os chegados.

- Onde está o rapaz que chamam de Pein? – a elegante mulher de longos cabelos azuis presos em um rabo-de-cavalo algo lhe perguntara.

- Não está no momento. – respondeu com seu tom mais cordial – O que a senhora quer com Nagato? Por quê trouxe esse...

- Enfermeiro. – ela completou rapidamente a frase que o rapaz deixara no ar, pondo uma das mãos na cintura – Ele vai levar aquele demente, e eu vou levar minha filha desse hospício.

- Mãe? – fora Konan quem falara, chegando escoltada por Zetsu.

Ninguém ali parecia feliz em vê-los...

* * *

Olá minna-san! .-. *com uma armadura pra proteger das pedras*

Eu sei que demorou x.x Demorou muito, aliás .O. Pensei que nas férias seria mais fácil de escrever, mas a casa ficou muito barulhenta, o pc fica na sala, então eu não consegui escrever nada x.x' Se bem que eu ainda estou de férias... o.o

Bom, eu até gostei desse capítulo... espero que tenham gostado também.

A fanfic deve ter mais dois capítulos, ia ser somente mais um, mas decidi fazer mais dois xD Mais uma coisa: de forma inexplicável acabei gostando de escrever ceninhas de amizade Zabuza & Kisame (s2), portanto, o Zabuza vai continuar aí, enchendo o saco xD (também porque amo o Zabu *-*).

Vou tentar não atrasar tanto, e agora que essa é a minha única fanfic em processo, acho que será mais fácil *-* Espero que seja xD'

Bom, é isso. Reviews? *-*


	12. Chapter 12

**Homem é homem, menino é menino, macaco é macaco e veado é veado... (lol? ALOK)****  
**

* * *

**Capítulo XII – Distantes**

- Konan, faça suas malas, pegue só o que for de extrema importância. Depois eu volto para pegar o restante de suas coisas. – a mulher parada à porta disse em tom autoritário, logo depois descendo o degrau da entrada.

- Espera... Do que está falando? – franziu o cenho.

- Você vai para casa comigo.

- Não vou mesmo! – a azulada exclamou atônita.

- O que está havendo aqui? – uma voz grave, porém gentil, chegava pela porta da frente. Nagato entrava, os cabelos castanhos, a franja na altura olhos, as vestes simples, e na orelha já não tinha diversos piercings – O que a senhora faz nesta casa?

- Ah, é esse o rapaz. – falara com o enfermeiro, que fez um discreto sinal positivo – Senhor... "_Pein_"... Konan virá comigo e devo pedir que acompanhe esse moço. – tocou um dos ombros do homem, seu tom saía agora paciente, fraternal.

- Não fale comigo como se eu fosse um maluco, e a senhora sabe que não é bem vinda aqui, com todo o respeito. – respondeu-a em sussurros.

- Hmmm... – estreitou os olhos – Leve-o.

- Mãe, não pode fazer isso! – Konan gritou, correndo para puxar o braço do moreno e afastá-lo da porta – Ele está bem melhor agora, toma os remédios no horário e freqüenta semanalmente o consultório psiquiátrico, ela disse que é melhor para ele ficar com os amigos! – grudou ao braço de Nagato com força, como se o protegesse.

- Estou de acordo. – uma nova voz veio, virando o rosto viram Orochimaru se aproximando, provavelmente ouvia da cozinha – Minha república é completamente segura, não é nenhum "hospício".

- Há, eu sei de suas passagens pela polícia. – caçoou a mulher. O diretor fez uma careta como se lhe tivessem dado um soco – Minha filha não fica aqui nem mais um dia.

- Por quê não vamos conversar na minha sala, longe das crianças? – indicou os adolescentes em volta da sala que olhavam curiosos.

- Tudo bem. – tornou a pôr as mãos na cintura – Quero ver como tentará me convencer... Konan, vá fazendo suas malas.

A garota olhou-a de forma raivosa, enquanto via a mãe sair pelo corredor com o diretor em seu encalce.

- Konan. – ela virou-se para a voz, vendo o sorriso no rosto do rapaz, que agora segurava seu rosto entre as mãos – Vai ficar tudo bem. Vamos arrumar suas malas, eu ajudo.

Diante daquele sorriso doce e olhar gentil era impossível dizer que não.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

Bocejou enquanto coçava os olhos e passava a outra mão pelos cabelos negros desgrenhados. Ainda era bem cedo, então podia apreciar seu café da manhã sem precisar brigar por um pedaço de pão com três adolescentes famintos em fase de crescimento – pelo menos isso era o que diziam para lhe fazer doar o pão e ir comer na lanchonete da empresa onde trabalhava.

O Uchiha esticou os braços e abriu os olhos, deparando-se com um moreno seminu de costas para a porta, preparando algo no fogão. Este deixou a fogo acesso e foi até a geladeira, abrindo a porta e encarando os alimentos, pensativo.

- Zabuza? – arriscou, aproximando-se da mesa.

- Hm? – virou-se para ele – Ah, oi Itachi. Me reconheceu sem as bandagens? Isso é bem raro. – sorriu.

- Elas estão no seu pescoço. – indicou-as enquanto puxava uma cadeira.

- É verdade, havia esquecido. – disse desdenhoso, puxando da geladeira uma garrafa de leite.

- Esse leite é do Sasuke. – Itachi informou, sentando-se à mesa.

- Ih, é mesmo. – olhou o nome na embalagem – Mas ele não deve se importar. – abriu a garrafa e tomou o leite ali mesmo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Kisame me ligou ontem, ele precisava conversar com alguém. – colocou o leite sobre a mesa e voltou ao fogão – Disse que você não estava mais usando seu quarto e que eu podia passar a noite aqui, então eu vim.

- Por quê ele não falou comigo? – perguntava mais para si mesmo do que para o Momichi.

Zabuza o olhou por sobre o ombro, sacudindo a cabeça negativamente apagou o fogo e voltou-se ao Uchiha, escorando-se na pia atrás de si.

- Você é lerdo assim mesmo ou só está zoando com a minha cara? – pendeu a cabeça para o lado, vendo a expressão brava do moreno.

- Como assim?

- Sobre o que ele queria conversar... Você não poderia ouvir. – puxou a frigideira do fogão e jogou em cima da mesa, sentando-se na frente de Itachi – Uchiha, se continuar sem uma resposta definitiva vai acabar perdendo ele.

- Você não tem nada a ver com isso. – levantou-se e foi até a geladeira.

- Bom, você tem razão. – soltou um muxoxo – Mas em parte eu tenho que me preocupar com isso, Kisame é meu amigo.

- Não ficou bravo por ele ter conseguido a vaga e você não? – voltou à mesa com algumas frutas. Zabuza fez que não com a cabeça – Por quê?

- Ele mereceu. – disse simplesmente.

- Ouvi dizer que você está namorando. É verdade? – estreitou os olhos de forma ameaçadora e curiosa.

- Você não me parece o tipo de cara que quer saber da vida dos outros. – estreitou os olhos da mesma forma.

- Só estou curioso. – sustentou o olhar.

- Eu não deveria te responder... – baixou os olhos a frigideira sobre a mesa, depois virando-se para se esticar e abrir uma gaveta, pegando um garfo – Mas é verdade, eu estou sim. Não precisa se preocupar, não quero nada com o Kisame, ele é tooodo seu. – sorriu.

Itachi teve as bochechas tomadas por um tom avermelhado que o fez abaixar a cabeça e morder uma maçã.

- O que ele te disse? – perguntou em um murmúrio após minutos de silêncio, fazendo Zabuza erguer a cabeça – Sobre mim.

- Ah! – alargou o sorriso – Você já está cansado de saber... Ele te ama. – Itachi apertou as mãos, contendo a tremedeira que veio com a frase – Só que recebeu a proposta de trabalho fora do país e já a aceitou... Ele tinha desistido, até ontem quando você tentou se declarar, mas não conseguiu.

- Ele disse que eu tentei o que? – ergueu rapidamente a cabeça.

- Não, ele não disse que você tentou se declarar, mas eu deduzi. – jogou-se no encosto da cadeira – Pare de perder tempo, se não der certo é só pôr um ponto final. Não vai saber como é se não experimentar. – deu-lhe uma piscadela, em seguida levantando-se – Não precisa ter medo, o Kisame não vai te devorar... pelo menos não se você não quiser. – completou risonho.

- Eu não estou com medo. – disse firme. Zabuza colocou a frigideira na pia e depois esticou-se sobre a mesa, apontando as mãos de Itachi.

- Então por quê está tremendo desse jeito? Não deve ser por estar vendo meu físico. – disse irônico – Você só tem até amanhã para decidir, pense bem.

Apanhou o leite e saiu da cozinha, deixando Itachi sentado ali, raivoso por ter sido deixado sem palavras por um Momichi estúpido. Passou as mãos pelo rosto e prendeu os cabelos negros, mordendo o canto do lábio com um rugido.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

Olhava pela janela do quarto, os braços cruzados e o olhar vagando. Deviam ser três da tarde, mas o céu azul era coberto por nuvens negras, que escureciam o dia. As gotas de chuva caiam violentamente e ao esbarrar com o vidro da janela deixavam um borrão, o embaçando. Um raio iluminou o céu e um trovão alto foi ouvido, as ruas permaneciam vazias e molhadas. Observava a tudo aquilo, em silêncio.

- Você está muito quieto, Hidan. – o moreno comentou como quem não quer nada, lançando um olhar discreto as costas do albino.

- Não gosto dessa chuva. – respondeu em um murmúrio.

- Por quê?

- Mau presságio. – estreitou os olhos.

- Virou algum tipo de supersticioso? – mesmo com a ironia o tom saiu sério.

- Não, mas eu sinto que algo ruim vai acontecer. – apertou o abraço em si mesmo.

Kakuzu desviou os olhos dele para as roupas que arrumava no guarda-roupa, puxou algumas camisas até avistar uma parte da velha mala marrom e mofada que estava ali desde que se mudara. Cobriu-a novamente, em um baixo suspiro, e ergueu-se devagar, caminhando até o rapaz parado à janela. Passou as mãos em volta de sua cintura e Hidan segurou-as firme, evitando a quebra do abraço. Deixou a cabeça ir para o lado ao sentir os lábios de Kakuzu roçarem em seu pescoço, parando em um terno e longo beijo perto de sua orelha.

- Hidan. – chamou, apoiando o queixo no ombro do albino que respondera com um "hm" – Tenho que lhe contar uma coisa.

O menor fechou os olhos e deixou um fraco e triste sorriso escapar por seus lábios. Já devia ter imaginado, pensava ele.

- O que, Kakuzu? – sussurrou.

- Recebi um telefonema... de minha okaa-san... Otou-san está muito doente, não abre os olhos há uma semana. Como eles se separaram há quase dois anos okaa-san não conhece os funcionários da empresa nem tem experiência com contabilidade. Ela não pode simplesmente apontar alguém para tomar conta da empresa, já que foi tão repentino que o otou-san estava sem vice-presidente, o anterior havia sido demitido.

- Deixe-me adivinhar... Você vai ter que ir, certo? – abriu os olhos para encarar o rosto do moreno refletido na janela.

- É. – abraçou-o mais forte – Eu sou o único capacitado para cuidar dos negócios.

- Quanto tempo? E onde é?

- Kanto. – fez uma breve pausa – Não sei quanto tempo, preciso achar alguém de confiança por lá ou esperar o otou-san ficar melhor. Pode demorar alguns meses.

- Ou alguns anos. – soltou os braços de Kakuzu para poder virar-se, olhando diretamente em seus olhos de esmeralda que quase cintilavam no escuro. Após o efeito hipnótico que os orbes verdes tinham sobre si passar, pode continuar: – E a faculdade?

O moreno pareceu surpreso por ele ter perguntado por isso e não ter o xingado aos berros por ter que ir logo agora que o relacionamento estava dando certo.

- Eu tranquei, vou recomeçar quando voltar à cidade.

- E quando você vai? – olhou para as mãos do moreno e subiu ao seu rosto, vendo que ele tinha a testa franzida e parecia recear por algum motivo.

- Daqui a dois dias.

- O QUE?!

O moreno esperava aquela reação...

- DOIS DIAS, KAKUZU? – afastou-se, cerrando os punhos com força – QUANDO DIABOS VOCÊ RECEBEU ESSE TELEFONEMA? QUANDO IA ME CONTAR? QUANDO ESTIVESSE NO AEROPORTO IA ME LIGAR E DIZER QUE ESTAVA INDO EMBORA?! – rugiu, a face avermelhando pela força dos gritos, o fôlego faltando e os olhos brilhantes pelas lágrimas que ameaçavam cair.

- Claro que não. Estava esperando a oportunidade. – suspirou longamente – Recebi o telefonema há três dias.

Hidan olhou-o com uma veia latejando na testa, furioso. Acalmava-se lentamente no silêncio que se estendeu. Aproximou-se novamente do moreno, abraçando-o sem muita força. Olhava pra os pés da cama enquanto Kakuzu encarava o topo de sua cabeça, antes de retribuir ao abraço.

- Eu vou com você. – o albino disse em voz baixa.

- Não pode.

- Por quê? – tornou a elevar o tom de voz, mas não soltou-se do abraço.

- Sua família mora aqui, eles não deixariam. – fechou os olhos, já esperando que ele fosse retrucar. Apressou-se a prosseguir: – Você também tem os seus cursos e a escola. Esqueceu que ainda está no terceiro ano do colegial?

- Que se foda o colegial, eu quero ir com você. Eu já reprovei duas vezes e minhas notas estão péssimas mesmo, o ano está acabando, vou reprovar de novo.

- Você não vai desistir, não é? – passou a mão pelos cabelos brancos de Hidan, acabando por tirar o gel e deixá-los desgrenhados.

- Não. – sorriu, acomodando-se nos braços do maior – Posso ir?

- Pra que perguntar, se mesmo dizendo que não, você vai acabar indo? – suspirou mais uma vez – Você tem passaporte?

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

Encarava o enorme urso de pelúcia em seu colo, acariciando o pêlo branco e arrumando os adereços do boneco, recordando de quando o ganhara com um sorriso na face branca como marfim.

** Back **_**on**_**:.**

_De seu quarto ouviu a porta da frente ser aberta e vários rapazes adentrarem barulhentos, como sempre faziam. Hidan pulou da cama, jogando ali os fones de ouvido, e saiu correndo escada abaixo. Levantou para fechar a porta que o albino havia deixado aberta, sorrindo de leve ao ouvir a briga que se iniciava entre alguns deles. Era o barulho mais gostoso de se ouvir; pensava a garota de cabelos azuis._

_Assim que voltou a escrivaninha alguém bateu a porta duas vezes. Respondeu com um "entre" despreocupado, virando-se após guardar as canetas no porta-lápis. O que estava parado a porta com um sorriso largo e enigmático tinha os cabelos alaranjados, vários piercings espalhados pela face de pele perfeita e os olhos em círculos pareciam prender em um transe profundo quem os olhasse diretamente._

_- Oi Pein. – Konan ergueu-se enquanto o cumprimentava._

_- Por quê não foi nos encontrar no shopping? – sustentava o sorriso._

_- Estava ocupada. Alguém tem que fazer nosso orçamento. – cruzou os braços, parecendo emburrada por esse 'alguém' ser ela._

_- Ah é... – sacudiu positivamente a cabeça, olhando para baixo e em seguida para ela, com uma expressão estranha – Será que talvez, quem sabe, eu posso melhorar seu dia?_

_- E como planeja fazer isso? – descruzou os braços e sorriu._

_- Estava andando pelo shopping, quando vi em uma vitrine... – virou-se para o corredor, puxando de lá um urso de pelúcia de pelo menos um metro. Parou a frase no ar enquanto analisava a expressão feliz e surpresa da azulada – ...esse urso. Achei que você poderia gostar._

_- Ah Pein. – foi até ele e o abraçou, beijando seu rosto – Obrigada, não precisava mesmo. – puxou o presente do chão, abraçando a pelúcia fofa._

_O ruivo sorriu de volta, observando-a admirar o urso._

** Back **_**off**_**:.**

Ouviu batidas na porta que a acordaram de seus devaneios. Ergueu a cabeça, vendo o mesmo ruivo de suas lembranças a sua frente, com uma das mãos na maçaneta da porta e a outra ameaçando bater na mesma. Mesmo sendo aquele ruivo, ele estava muito diferente de meses atrás.

- A porta estava aberta. – o agora moreno disse devagar, entrando no quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si – Precisa de ajuda com algo?

- Não. – voltou os olhos ao urso em seu colo.

- Atrapalho? – aproximou-se da cama, sentando-se ao lado de Konan, que sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. Olhou-a em silêncio por alguns minutos, depois tocando os cabelos azuis e passando os dedos por ele – Não fique com essa cara, vai estar tudo bem.

- Não vai. – olhou para ele – Sabe disso.

Tornaram a se encarar em silêncio por um longo tempo. Nagato inclinou-se em direção a garota, receando antes de pressionar seus lábios sobre os dela por um breve momento, afastando-se depois para amparar as mãos de Konan entre as suas.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – repetiu, soltando uma mão para poder acariciar sua face.

- Não quero que te levem. – jogou-se no peito do rapaz, agarrando sua camisa. O moreno olhou os cabelos azuis da garota por algum tempo, as mãos afastadas de seu corpo, parecendo criar coragem para enfim abraçá-la – Nagato eu...

- Shhhhh. – interrompeu-a, soltando o coque que ela usava para poder acariciar os fios azuis – Eu primeiro. – deu um pequeno sorriso – Aishiteru.

- Aishiterumo... – fechou os olhos e retribuiu ao sorriso.

- Eu vou falar com a sua mãe mais tarde... Orochimaru-san não conseguiu convencê-la por seus antecedentes... você sabe.

- Claro. – fez uma pequena pausa – Vou com você.

- Ótimo.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

- Está chovendo danna, un. – o loiro debruçado no parapeito da janela disse em um comentário vago, apenas para quebrar o frio silêncio que se estendia entre os dois.

O ruivo resmungou alguma confirmação entediada, fitando aquela figura pensativa que encarava a chuva. Respirou fundo, voltando sua atenção para as cobertas que o aqueciam.

- Ah, está com frio danna? – perguntou rapidamente, só agora lembrando desse detalhe.

- Não, está bom assim. – sua voz saía fraca. Os olhos avermelhados, mais opacos do que nunca, ainda fitavam as cobertas – Deidara, pode tocar meu braço?

Estranhou o pedido, mas não fez perguntas. Foi até a cama e tocou o braço que o Akasuna indicava com o queixo. Olhou-o em sua face inexpressiva por um bom tempo, esperando por um comentário, mas como este estava demorando demais, resolveu perguntar.

- Algum problema Sasori-no-danna? Unn? – arqueou ainda mais as sobrancelhas.

- Não, nada.

Deidara não pareceu se convencer por aquele tom e aquela expressão pensativa.

- Quer que chame a enfermeira?

- Já disse que estou bem. – fitou o loiro diretamente pela primeira vez em dias. O choque de olhares durou mais do que Sasori imaginou que duraria, os segundos pareciam se arrastar enquanto encarava aqueles orbes azuis.

Os olhares foram interrompidos pelas batidas na porta.

- Entre. – Deidara respondera.

A porta abriu suavemente, com um ruído agudo, e surgia ali um rapaz de madeixas prateadas presas em um elástico, de face pálida e olhos acinzentados.

- Deidara, pode vir no corredor um instante? – o Yakushi perguntou em voz baixa.

Olhou de Sasori para Kabuto duas vezes antes de responder.

- Claro, já estou indo. Hmm.

A porta tornou a fechar.

O Iwa voltou-se ao ruivo deitado ali. Esticou-se para apanhar o controle da tv e pôs sobre sua barriga.

- Aqui, se quiser ver tv... Ah, e aqui a água, danna un. – puxou a jarra para mais perto da cama.

- Deidara, pode ir, eu não vou morrer em dez minutos.

Não gostou da palavra que ele usava, mas achou melhor não fazer comentários. Caminhou até a porta e saiu por ela, depois de dar uma última olhada em seu danna. Virou-se para Kabuto e constatou algo que não lhe agradava em nada: ele estava muito sério.

- O que você quer? – aproximou-se um pouco mais.

- Bem... Vou tentar não enrolar muito... O tratamento está obtendo resultados muito lentos e não muito significativos, algumas células mortas não estão sendo substituídas a tempo. Os glóbulos brancos de Sasori também...

- Você disse que não ia enrolar, un. – interrompeu-o, já sentindo uma tremenda angústia por tantas palavras que devia ter ouvido uma ou duas vezes nos últimos anos.

- Estava tentando resumir. – olhou o teto e em seguida para o loiro – Mas o fato é que provavelmente Sasori terá seqüelas, talvez permanentes. Ele terá que fazer fisioterapia umas três vezes na semana, e terá que vir ao hospital pelo menos uma vez na semana para fazer o tratamento e ter alguma acompanhação... Isso será pelo resto de sua vida.

Deidara ficou calado, o olhando, pelo que pareceu ser dois minutos. Os olhos azuis vazios, a face inexpressiva. Quando finalmente falou algo, sua voz saiu em um murmúrio.

- Por quê os médicos não falaram comigo?

- Eu tenho mais conhecimento nessa área... Acho que por isso... E fui eu que dei a entrada nos hospital como responsável, você é menor de idade e não podia fazer isso. – fez uma breve pausa, onde observou Deidara se virar com as mãos nos cabelos – Você vai ter que contar pra ele.

- Imaginei que ia me pedir isso. – encostou a testa na parede e fechou os olhos – Que droga, hmmm...

Depois de alguns minutos pensando, o loiro afastou-se da parede, sem encarar a Kabuto. Deu as costas a ele e foi até a porta, seguido pelo mesmo. Respirando fundo entrou no quarto, e o Yakushi ficara espiando pela janela da porta.

Deidara sentara ao lado do Akasuna da cama e tomara uma de suas mãos, proferindo algumas palavras enquanto o ruivo encarava-o ainda inexpressivo. Ao final das explicações, Sasori expressou algo que não soube dizer o que era, ele apenas havia franzido a boca e uma sobrancelha.

Kabuto suspirou, sentindo o peso das palavras que aquele ruivo havia lhe confidenciado há alguns dias.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

Passava em frente à sala do diretor quando ouviu uma voz conhecida vindo de lá. Parou a caminhada e espiou pela fresta da porta, vendo que o diretor estava de pé, voltado para o segundo, que estava sentado em uma cadeira de frente para ele.

- Então Orochimaru-san, esse é o máximo que posso dar. – o mascarado disse em tom macio, brincando com o indicador no braço da cadeira.

- É uma excelente oferta. – estendeu um dos braços, risonho.

- Você tem os papéis? – tirou do bolso um talão-de-cheque.

- Ah, claro. – apressou o passo até a mesa, tirando de uma gaveta uma pasta de cor vermelha. A abriu e puxou alguns papéis, estendendo-os para Tobi, que se virava com uma caneta na mão – Fique a vontade para ler.

- Não precisa. – assinou seu nome no final da página e preencheu rapidamente o cheque – Eu sei que é um bom negócio. – estendeu-o ao diretor e guardou os papéis na pasta, erguendo-se com eles.

- Foi bom fazer negócios com você. – estendeu a mão.

- Igualmente. – apertou a mão de Orochimaru rapidamente, depois virando as costas – Daqui a algumas semanas vou trazer o arquiteto, sugiro que comece a esvaziar o prédio. Ele é bem exigente e não gosta de ver o prédio com móveis.

- Entendo.

O pequeno mascarado saiu da sala e fechou a porta atrás de si, ao erguer a cabeça dando de cara com a face de um bicolor aparentemente irritado. Sorriu por detrás da máscara.

- O que você estava negociando com ele? – Zetsu perguntou impaciente, recostado a parede, de braços cruzados.

- Estava espiando, Zetsu-san?

- Isso não vem ao caso. O que estavam negociando? – repetiu.

- O chão onde você está pisando, a parede onde está encostado, o quarto onde você dorme... Eu comprei o prédio, a república é minha agora.

O segundo o encarou por alguns instantes antes de fazer qualquer comentário.

- E o que você vai fazer com o prédio?

- Uma reforma. – suspirou – Vou transformá-lo na nova filial das Empresas Uchiha. Estamos começando a vender novos produtos e esse lugar chama muito a atenção, é jovem, grande e...

- Onde nós vamos morar? – desencostou-se à parede e aproximou-se do moreno.

- Não sei. – deu de ombros – O Zetsu-san pode ficar no meu apartamento. Vou procurar um amanhã, pode vir comigo. – parecia animado.

- E os outros?

- Ah, não faço idéia. – resmungou – Procurem outra, a cidade está cheia de repúblicas. – rolou os olhos por detrás da máscara.

- Quando temos que ir?

- Daqui a duas semanas, acho... Vou marcar uma reunião de pessoal pra ver isso. Hoje à noite comunico a todos que devem sair nesse prazo, okay?

- Faça como quiser.

* * *

Yoo minna-san 8D HOJE É SEXTA FEIRA 13, KUKUKKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU *----* E eu estou dodói D:

Ryuuku: Bem feito u.u

Pare de negar, eu sei que tu me ama s2

Ryuuku: NOSSA, ELA DESCOBRIU ¬¬ -sarcasmo máster-

Bom... Mudando de assunto... Chegamos ao penúltimo capítulo da fic \O/

Ryuuku: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *-*

Finalmente um pouco de animação 8D Bom², eu até gostei desse capítulo, e acho que nem demorou tanto assim pra atualizar... XD E eu já estou escrevendo o último, pra evitar muuuuita demora. Ah, a fic não está de acordo com a reforma ortográfica porque eu odeio os tracinhos vermelhos que ficam embaixo das palavras no word x.x

Perdoem os erros, e espero que tenham gostado n.n


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo XIII –**

Bolava desconfortável na cama, procurando uma posição em que o sol não chegasse aos seus olhos. Puxou as cobertas para cima, escondendo-se ali embaixo. Bolou mais um pouco, e mais um pouco...

- Arg! – sentou-se rapidamente, depois passando as mãos pelos longos cabelos negros, e tateando o lado em busca do elástico para prendê-lo. Seus dedos acabaram se deparando com algo diferente; era áspero, fino e longo. Arregalou os olhos e se jogou para o lado, puxando o papel.

Os olhos correram rapidamente pela folha várias vezes antes de o Uchiha jogá-la no chão e correr ao seu armário, tirando algumas roupas.

No papel que estava no chão podia-se ler:

_"Não quis perturbar seu sono, mas queria me despedir... Já saiu amanhã bem cedo, vou sentir sua falta, espero que sinta a minha também._

_Kisame"_

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

Olhou em volta mais uma vez, observando atentamente as paredes brancas, as prateleiras vazias e a vidraça impecável. Como em todos os outros, prendeu-se na vista proporcionada pela janela, e aquele tinha uma perfeita da cidade.

- Você tem que ver a suíte, é divina. – o moreno sorridente regressou a sala, chamando a atenção do rapaz – Gostou?

- É bonito... – observou a face pálida do mais velho, que sustentava o sorriso nos lábios perfeitos.

- Ao menos olhou algo além da sala, Zetsu-san? – parecia emburrado e ofendido, mesmo que ainda sorrisse.

- Bem... Não. – o moreno suspirou, e o bicolor apressou-se a completar – O dinheiro é seu, Madara-sama, compre o apartamento que lhe agradar.

- Não, você também vai morar nele, quero que me ajude a escolher... Nós já vimos cinco apartamentos, três coberturas, e você só diz "é bonito". – fez as aspas no ar.

- Não queria te aborrecer. – fechou os olhos e massageou as pálpebras – Se faz tanta questão, eu achei esse perfeito. Tem uma bela vista, muito espaço... Quer que eu veja a cozinha ou a suíte? Eu vejo. Quer saber se faço questão de hidromassagem? Não, eu não faço. – gesticulava nervoso.

- Você não quer morar comigo... – parecia ter compreendido algo complexo.

- Não! – estendeu as mãos a ele.

- Claro, é tão óbvio. – não o havia ouvido – Eu estava tão animado que nem perguntei se era o que você queria. Desculpe, Zetsu-san.

- Não dê uma de Tobi agora. – aproximou-se ameaçadoramente – O problema não é esse. Você sabe que eu gosto de você, muito.

- Então o que é? – aproximou-se também.

- É... Tudo isso. – indicou sua volta – Uma cobertura enorme, em um bairro rico, com um carrão de chofer, ternos finíssimos, eventos importantes, comida de alta qualidade... Onde... Onde estava todo esse dinheiro? Por quê morava conosco na república? Por quê o disfarce?

O Uchiha ficou sério.

- Não queria tocar nesse assunto, mas se está te incomodando... Eu... Estava me recuperando de acontecimentos. – voltou-se ao chão – Você deve ter ouvido falar do incêndio no complexo Uchiha. – suas unhas pareciam mais interessantes do que nunca no momento.

- Claro que sim, uma tragédia.

- Eu e Itachi estávamos no prédio, conversando na entrada, conseguimos sair por isso. O sistema de segurança ficou louco e trancou todas as portas e janelas logo depois que saímos para a calçada... Depois disso, eu queria recomeçar, construir uma nova vida antes de voltar à direção das empresas. Atualmente eu acho que já chegou à hora de parar com a brincadeira. O Zetsu-san foi o primeiro a me acolher como Tobi, e o único que não me destratou, por isso não queria estragar a amizade inicial com essa história. Fui acusado inúmeras vezes de ter incendiado o prédio.

- Tem razão, agora estou lembrando... Você aparecia em todos os plantões sobre o caso. – olhava-o de olhos arregalados.

- Está vendo? Sabia que seria essa a sua reação. – deu um risinho nervoso.

- Não, não se preocupe, não estou com medo de você ou qualquer outra coisa. Só estou surpreso.

- Isso é ótimo. – ergueu os braços – Agora vai parar com essa cara de quem comeu e não gostou e me ajudar a escolher o apartamento?

O maior sorriu.

- Fique com esse, foi o mais bonito que vimos hoje.

- Então vou falar para o senhor que vamos ficar com ele. – indicou o corredor, onde um homem gorducho arrumava um quadro na parede.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

Olhava-se no espelho enquanto penteava os longos cabelos loiros, já pronto para mais um cansativo dia no hospital. Os olhos azuis, opacos, passeando por cenas do passado e pensamentos sobre o futuro. Apanhou o elástico sobre a cômoda e prendeu um tufo de cabelo no alto da cabeça, depois arrumando a camisa, então deu uma última espiada em si mesmo antes de virar-se para sair.

Soltou uma exclamação e recuou alguns passos, chocando-se contra o espelho, ao ver que não estava só no quarto. Suspirou, pousando uma das mãos sobre o peito. Sentado em sua cama estava o rapaz de frios olhos acinzentados.

- Não queria te assustar. – desculpou-se Kabuto.

- Quando entrou? – Deidara caminhou até ele, apanhando a bolsa ao seu lado para pô-la nas costas.

- Há alguns minutos. – ergueu-se – Tenho um assunto sério a tratar com você... Sobre Sasori.

- Mais más notícias? Hmm? – suspirou longamente.

- Talvez... – rolou os olhos.

- Como assim "talvez"? – o loiro franziu o cenho, voltando-se a ele.

- Sasori me pediu para não te dizer nada por enquanto, mas acho que tem o direito de saber. – fez uma breve pausa – Sabe que seus pais o contrataram para cuidar de você enquanto estivesse fora de casa?

- O que?! – recuou – Isso é impossível, conheci o danna na escola há anos.

- Exatamente. Lembra que poucos meses depois de conhecer Sasori tomou a decisão de que ia sair de casa?

- Claro que sim, ele achou idiotice, mas dois dias depois disse que viria comigo. – murmurou boquiaberto – Ah, sem chances... Não é possível, o danna só é dois anos mais velho que eu, por quê meus pais o escolheriam?

- Porque você era muito apegado a ele, e Sasori muito responsável. Todos os meses ele recebe uma quantia de seus pais para continuar de olho em você. – ao ver os olhos azuis ficarem vermelhos apressou-se a continuar: – Mas não era exatamente isso que queria lhe contar.

- Então o que? Un?

- Ele me contou isso há alguns dias, pediu que lhe dissesse quando ele morresse. – pareceu recear antes de dizer a última parte – A parte importante é que Sasori também se apegou a você, mais do que esperava... Mas como não era burro de desprezar o dinheiro que recebia, e como precisava dele, continuou com isso. Achou melhor não te dizer nada porque conhece seu gênio forte.

Deidara sentou-se na cama, passando uma das mãos pelo rosto.

- O que mais?

- Quando digo que ele se apegou mais do que esperava, usando as palavras dele, significa que "sem querer acabei me apaixonando pelo garoto mais surpreendentemente infantil e... interessante que eu já conheci".

O loiro ergueu rapidamente a cabeça, com os olhos azuis agora salientados da face.

- O Sasori-no-danna te disse isso?

- É, isso e mais algumas coisas. – escorou-se a escrivaninha atrás de si.

- Que coisas?

- Ele não te contou porque não queria atrapalhar a amizade, e sempre achou que você não estava preparado para um relacionamento... Que agora já tinha perdido as esperanças de viver justamente por isso.

- "Isso"? Isso o que? – tornou a ficar de pé, arrumando novamente os cabelos.

- A doença. Ela apareceu quando ele estava pensando se deveria arriscar falar com você sobre o que sentia. Sasori acha que é um tipo de... sinal.

- Arg, danna estúpido, un! – exclamou – Você está de carro?

- Estou.

- Me deixe no hospital, agora.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

O barulho da porta sendo aberta a fez erguer rapidamente a cabeça para ver quem sairá de lá. Levantou em um pulo e correu até o moreno.

- E então? – perguntou em tom curioso, mas não obteve uma resposta – Deu tudo errado, na foi? Sabia que devia ter entrado com você, sabia que...

- Konan. – interrompeu-a de seu momento de desespero, segurando seus ombros e olhando-a sério disse calmamente: – Quem disse que deu algo errado? – sorriu.

A garota de cabelos azuis deu um leve riso, apanhando as mãos do rapaz para apertá-las entre as suas antes de perguntar:

- Então... Ela vai nos deixar em paz?

- Bem... Não exatamente. – balançou a cabeça.

- Como assim?

- Ela não vai me mandar para lugar algum. – soltou uma das mãos para poder acariciar o rosto da azulada – Disse a ela que te amava, e que não ia permitir que te tirasse de mim... Então ela respondeu que você podia namorar quem quisesse, pois já é praticamente uma mulher, porém, como ainda é de menor, ela pode e vai te levar pra morar com ela. – fez uma breve pausa. Quando observou que a garota ia questionar, calou-a com o indicador e prosseguiu: – Mas isso não faz mal, íamos ter que sair da república mesmo, lembra? O importante é que vamos poder ficar juntos.

Konan ainda pensou em algo para dizer, mas ao encarar os olhos em círculos do moreno, que lhe censuravam, achou melhor guardar os pensamentos para si. Sorriu a ele.

- Tudo bem.

O rapaz puxou sua cintura e lhe beijou a testa.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

Parou próximo a alguns bancos, pondo a mala de pé, e olhando em volta. Pôs a mão no bolso e tirou sua passagem, a analisando pacientemente, para depois tornar a pô-la no bolso e conferir o relógio de pulso. Olhou em volta com um suspiro.

- Lembre-se do que Zabuza disse... Vai ser bem melhor assim. – disse a si mesmo.

Segurou com as duas mãos a alça da mala, colocando os dedos nos apoios apenas para fazer o tempo passar um pouco mais rápido.

- KISAME!

Virou-se para quem lhe chamara. Conhecia aquela voz, assim como conhecia o moreno apressado que corria em sua direção por entre as pessoas, as empurrando. Ao alcançá-lo, o Uchiha lançou os braços ao pescoço do maior, puxando seu rosto para aplicar-lhe um beijo. Kisame arregalou os olhos, surpreso pela ação, no entanto ignorou aos olhares e cochichos dos que estavam em volta e esperavam seus vôos, e correspondeu ao beijo oferecido.

Separaram-se quando o ar faltou aos pulmões. Itachi o abraçou o mais forte que conseguia, para poder dizer-lhe:

- Desculpe Kisame. – afundou o rosto em seu pescoço – Eu também... gosto de você... Mas acho que não queria admitir isso, me entende? Gostaria que você ficasse, e não podia deixar você ir sem te dizer.

- Eu até entendo Itachi-san. – soltou os braços do moreno de seu pescoço para poder falar olhando-o – Fico feliz em ouvir isso, mas não vou jogar fora uma chance dessas.

- Ah, é claro. – segurou seu braço, sem jeito – Estaria sendo muito egoísta se te forçasse a ficar aqui. Mas quando você voltar, me procure, e não deixe de me ligar. Serão longos anos...

- Anos? – franziu o cenho – De onde tirou essa idéia?

O menor ergueu rapidamente a cabeça.

- Deidara me disse que você passaria três anos fora. – observou uma expressão estranha no rosto do azul, que logo identificou, pelo seu riso, ser incredulidade – Qual é a graça? – perguntou em um murmúrio, sentindo o rosto arder.

- Sinto muito Itachi-san, mas eu vou passar apenas três semanas fora, é o tempo que dura a temporada. – pôs a mão no ombro do Uchiha – Bem que estava achando isso exagerado demais pra três semanas sem me ver.

- Aquele loiro demoníaco.... – franziu a testa e arregaçou os dentes – Não acredito que caí nessa. Quando por as mãos nele ele vai...

- Hey hey! – interrompeu os pensamentos vingativos do moreno – Que exagero. Me lembre de agradecer ao Deidara por ter te dado esse susto. – selou os lábios do Uchiha – Agora acho que vou pegar meu avião.

- Espere. – Kisame voltou-se a ele novamente – Eu vou com você.

- Vai como? De chinelos, descabelado e calça do pijama? Ao menos trouxe a carteira? – dizia enquanto analisava o estado do menor.

- Eu saí meio que às pressas, mas trouxe a carteira sim. – olhou-se – Não importa, eu compro roupas novas quando chegar lá.

- Se você insiste... – tirou o celular do bolso e discou um número, depois pondo-o na orelha – Olá Kakashi-san. Desculpe ligar tão cedo, mas é que apareceu uma companhia de última hora. Não teria como arrumar pra mim um quarto para dois? – olhou o menor, que parecia repreender a idéia de dormirem na mesma cama, o que alargou o sorriso de Kisame – Ah, muito obrigado... Nos vemos em algumas horas. – desligou e colocou o aparelho de volta no bolso.

- Vamos dividir o quarto?

- É, eu acho que será bem mais agradável. – brincou – Agora vamos comprar sua passagem.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

_Deidara, quer mesmo que grave isso? Ah, tá legal... É o Itachi, atende logo o telefone._

- O que é isso? – Kabuto perguntou desviando os olhos do trânsito para o loiro ao lado, que apanhava o celular.

- É o toque do Itachi, unn... – abriu o aparelho e o pôs na orelha – O que você quer? ... O que?! – exclamou.

- O que foi? – o motorista perguntou novamente, mas Deidara lhe mostrou o indicador, pedindo que ficasse quieto.

- Ficou maluco? O que faço com suas coisas? Sabe que vamos ter que sair do prédio, não sabe? ... Acha mesmo que o Tobi vai ficar com tudo? ... Tá bem então, eu falo pra ele. – o que Itachi falou a seguir o fez gargalhar – Devia ter visto a sua cara quando achou que ele ia embora por três anos. Foi divertido, e funcionou. Você devia me agradecer, sabia?... Ah, e aproveite bem os dois metros do Kisame. – os gritos do outro lado foram ouvidos até por Kabuto. O loiro rapidamente fechou o aparelho.

- O que aconteceu com ele? – o segundo perguntou mais uma vez.

- Nada de importante... Ele vai com Kisame para os EUA e queria que eu avisasse a todos... Já estamos chegando?

- Só mais alguns quarteirões. – voltou-se novamente a estrada.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

Afastou os cabelos da testa com a mão livre, e a outra arrastava a mala até o centro da calçada, para de lá poder ver melhor o transito caótico da cidade. Não chegava a ser pior que Tókio, pensava ele.

- Hey! Kakuzu!

Suspirou, fechando os olhos e então virando-se para quem lhe chamara. Ao tornar a abrir os olhos deparou-se com a bizarra cena de um albino tentando arrastar três malas enormes até si.

- Por quê trouxe tanta coisa? – perguntou em tom calmo – Parece que tem a casa inteira na mala.

- Não exagere, seu porra... – largou a mala aos pés do moreno para voltar-se as outras duas – Eu tenho muitas coisas, e como o Tobi vai mandar todo mundo pro olho da rua, tive que trazer tudo. Ah, e você morava aqui, deve ter deixado algumas coisas no seu antigo quarto, já eu não tenho nada.

- Pode ser. – olhou em volta, agora com uma expressão irritada – Temos que pegar um tá-

- Kakuzu-kun!

Voltou-se rapidamente para a voz. Ao longe, parada ao lado de um belo carro, estava a mulher morena de longos cabelos castanhos. Prendeu a respiração e os olhos quase saltaram da face. Caminhou devagar até ela, arrastando sua mala.

- Okaa-san... – murmurou ao chegar perto do carro – Não sabia que viria me buscar, quer dizer... Não precisava.

- Isso é jeito de falar com sua mãe depois de anos sem vê-la? – repreendeu enquanto abria os braços.

- Ah, desculpe. – abraçou a morena, depois dando um beijo estalado em seu rosto – Eu ia pegar um táxi.

- Não, não, achei melhor vim te buscar.

- Kakuzu, seu merda, me ajude aqui, caralho! – uma mala voou até os pés do moreno após o grito.

- Arg, estou indo. – rolou os olhos, dando as costas à mulher para arrastar uma das malas que o albino puxava e levá-la ao seu lado – Pronto.

- Quem é ele? Algum amigo do vôo?

Hidan estremeceu com o olhar frio que a mulher lhe lançou. Rapidamente o moreno tomou a sua frente e meio que o escondeu atrás de si.

- É o Hidan. – respondeu.

- Ahhh... – suspirou, arqueando as sobrancelhas – Aquele amigo de quem você sempre fala? – Kakuzu afirmou com um sinal de cabeça – Veio com você?

- Sim, ele vai ficar comigo na casa do otou-san, Insistiu que queria vir, então o trouxe. – pôs a mão na nuca.

- Não havia me dito que está namorando? – o moreno pareceu alarmado com a pergunta, e ainda mais por Hidan ter ido para seu lado – A garota não veio, mas ele sim? Sua namorada não ficou enciumada?

- Na verdade... – fez uma pausa ao sentir os olhos violeta de Hidan lhe fuzilarem – Está aqui.

- Mesmo? – ela olhou em volta – Onde?

- Bem aqui. – segurou o ombro do menor.

Os olhos arregalados da morena não podiam ser um bom sinal. O silêncio se estendeu por algum tempo, até que ela soltou um pigarreio.

- Bem, e ele vai ficar no seu quarto ou no quarto de hospedes? – parecia querer ser discreta, mas Kakuzu sabia que depois teriam uma longa discussão.

- No meu quarto. – olhou o albino, que forçou um sorriso – Vamos agora?

- Claro. – a morena também forçou um sorriso antes de entrar no carro.

- Kakuzu. – Hidan segurou seu braço – Não tinha contado a ela?

- O que você acha?

- Mais que...

- Hey, pelo menos finja ser uma pessoa educada enquanto ela estiver por perto, sim? – antes que o menor pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o moreno já estava dentro do carro.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

Entrou as pressas no quarto, para deparar-se com uma cama vazia e bem arrumada. Soltou uma exclamação enquanto adentrava alguns passos.

- O que você faz aqui?

Virou-se para a voz. Era uma enfermeira, parada na porta e com uma prancheta em mãos.

- Onde está o danna? – perguntou em um murmúrio.

- Akasuna no Sasori? – ela olhou em sua prancheta – Ele não está mais aqui. Hoje cedo foi levado para a ala de fisioterapia, e logo depois irá...

Parou a frase ao notar que o loiro saíra correndo pelo corredor. Deidara ainda a ouviu gritar para que fosse devagar, mas não se importou com as repreensões. Passara tanto tempo naquele hospital que conhecia cada parte dele. Passou por alguns corredores para avistar a porta sob o intitulado "Fisioterapia". Empurrou a porta dupla e diminuiu a velocidade, agora olhando cada porta a procura de uma certa cabeleira ruiva.

Freou ao ver um tufo de cabelos ruivos pela janela. Abriu a porta sem sequer pedir licença, e os olhos avermelhados do Akasuna subiram a ele. Sasori pareceu surpreso em ver o loiro, mas não tanto quando o mesmo ao vê-lo em uma cadeira de rodas.

- Deidara? O que está fazendo aqui? Como te deixaram entrar? – tentou empurrar a cadeira com uma das mãos, mas parou ao notar que só a fizera mexer alguns centímetros.

O loiro ignorou a situação e o lugar onde estavam. Avançou até o ruivo, puxando seu rosto para selar seus lábios de forma terna. Ajoelhou-se para ficar com sua altura, então o abraçou com firmeza.

- Levei o maior susto quando vi seu quarto vazio, un. – sussurrou, deixando algumas lágrimas rolarem por sua face – Não faça mais isso.

- Não entendo...

- Kabuto me contou. – o ruivo arregalou os olhos – Você é um idiota, danna. Por quê escondeu isso de mim? Não sou tão burro a ponto de não entender? – sorriu.

- Não está bravo? – envolveu o loiro com o braço que conseguia mover.

- Claro que não.

- Você que é um idiota. – fez um muxoxo.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

- Então danna, como se sente? – perguntou enquanto empurrava a cadeira de rodas para fora do hospital.

- Meio paralisado. – ironizou, fazendo o loiro rir.

- Ah, você vai morar comigo.

- Morar com você? – olhou para trás – Por quê?

- É uma longa história. – inclinou-se para roçar os lábios nos do ruivo – Depois de conto.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

- Pronto! – exclamou, limpando o suor da testa.

- Ainda não acredito que acabou. – suspirou a jovem de cabelos azuis – Não achei que íamos nos separar tão cedo. Vou sentir falta deles. – apanhou o martelo das mãos do moreno.

- Um dia íamos ter que sair da república. – consolou Nagato – Mas admito que a bagunça vai fazer falta.

- Bom... Vamos? – grudou no braço do rapaz.

- Claro. – sorriu.

Viraram as costas e saíram pela rua, deixando martelado na porta o letreiro de grandes letras pretas:

_"REPÚBLICA AKATSUKI_

_ESTAMOS FECHADOS"_

_

* * *

_Tô postando isso aqui e morrendo de medo x_x

Primeiro porque fiquei MESES sem atualizar '-'b Gomen, tava totalmente sem inspiração D:

Segundo que escrevi isso as pressas, ninguém mais além de mim leu, eu nem revisei, e tá aí, eu achando uma droga '-'b

Terceiro que me deu TOTAUALOK quando comecei a escrever o capítulo e mudei praticamente tudo. Konan ia ser levada pela mãe e Nagato ia para uma clinica psiquiátrica, Deidara ia encontrar o Sasori morto mesmo, Itachi ia chegar tarde demais no aeroporto... Ia ser ruim pra quase todo mundo.

De qualquer forma, espero realmente que tenham gostado... Fiz o que pude. E até dei um final feliz pra eles XD

Muuuito obrigada a todos vocês que acompanharam essa fic insana *-*

E até próximos projetos ;DD Pra quem conhece Ouran High School Host Club e/ou Get Backers, saiba que estou fazendo fics de ambos *-*b

Kissus,

KelL-chan.


End file.
